Cold as Stone
by Created to Write
Summary: Raph struggles with emotions he wishes to hide. But when everything comes out, who will help pick up the pieces? (Human!AU) Second story for "A Turtle's Heart"
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my present to you! It's a story I've been working on for a while, the second part of A Turtle's Heart.**

 **Now, if you have no clue what that title means, please go back to Divided for Favor and read that. This story is after it.**

 **Hope you like it and your Christmas is AMAZING!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. But I made them human in here.**

* * *

Leo stands at the driver's door of his family's dark blue sedan. Donnie and Mikey are inside the car already. Mikey, one to put on drama, is shivering. "Where is he?" The blonde teen asks.

Donnie sighs, an almost inaudible whistle sound coming from the gap in his teeth. "He'll be coming, Mikey, stop shivering like that."

"B-But i-it-t's c-c-cold," Mikey says, starting to smile at his acting. Donnie facepalms at the comment. But his younger brother is right. Winter lays over New York like the rugs in the dojo. Wintery white snow can be seen in all directions and temperatures are constantly below thirty degrees fahrenheit.

Despite the cold, Leo still stands outside, leaving his door open. He looks at the door to their house. 'Come on Raph,' he says, 'get out here. We're going to be late.' After waiting for three irritating minutes, Leo turns his head away and starts to get in the car.

"There he is," Donnie breathes, a little chilled himself. Raph stomps out of the house. He has a red beanie on his head and a black winter jacket zipped to his neck. His backpack is not on his shoulders.

'Must have given the excuse again,' Leo presumes. Raph has been telling Master Yoshi, their father, that he leaves his backpack in the trunk of their car. Raph walks to the car, hiding some metal in his back pockets. His jacket is slipped over the handles. He gets in the front next to Leo. His door slams, whatever snow on top falling to the pavement.

Leo stares at his brother. Raph does not return the stare. He buckles his seatbelt and crosses his arms, glowering passively at the dashboard with his bright green eyes. Leo turns and looks at the wheel. He sighs to himself and starts the car. He drives out onto the street, heading to Mikey's school first.

The silence in the car is almost tangible. Even Mikey's 'extreme case of shivering' was no longer heard, even though the temperature of the car had dropped the moment Raph sat down. Leo pulls up to the curb at the middle school and Mikey gets out. He jogs to the doors, close to being late.

Leo starts out onto the street again. Donnie looks at the back of his immediately older brother's head and clears his throat. "So, Raph," he says, trying to make conversation, "Any chance you'll come in this time?"

Raph changes his stare for the first time to looking out the window. His slow breath fogs up the glass, distorting the freezing city outside. "Don't bet on it," he answers, just audible enough. Leo and Donnie don't say anything further.

He's been acting like this for weeks. It seems like Raph, and yet completely not like Raph to behave this way. Donnie pinches his tongue between his teeth in thought. 'What is it with him? Won't he tell us?'

Leo is having similar thoughts in the front. He takes careful glances at Raph, but the younger of the two doesn't seem to notice or care. Leo pulls into the student parking lot and takes the key out of ignition.

Raph gets out immediately and slams his door. He starts to walk away, in the opposite direction of the school. Leo groans. 'Not this again.' He steps out as well and walks after his brother. "Raph," Leo calls. Raph keeps on walking, his breath clearly visible in the air before him. "Raph!" He still doesn't listen, starting down the sidewalk with his shoulders hunched to the cold. Leo sighs, frustrated. Donnie stands by him, his backpack over his shoulder.

"..C'mon Leo," he says finally, "we're going to be late." Leo nods, still looking out where Raph disappeared. The two remaining lock the car and walk to the school. Leo opens the doors and is greeted by the warm air. Donnie shuffles in after him and throws his hood off of his head. Leo takes off his hat and walks down the hall. He sees a friendly face and goes right to her.

"Morning Chloe," Leo states. Chloe, his blonde haired brown eyed girlfriend, turns around. She smiles.

"Morning Leo." They hug, not caring who sees them. Chloe sees Donnie at his locker over Leo's shoulder. But what interests her who she does not see. "Where's Raph?" She asks. Leo sighs, walking to his locker. Chloe follows him. "Well?"

Leo shakes his head. "It isn't good," he admits, taking off his coat. Chloe's brow furrows.

"What is it with him?" She asks. Her words mimic what his family has also been thinking, only taking it to harsher levels. "He knows he can't just ditch school, yet does it anyway." She scoffs, looking at the neglected locker a couple groups down. "What a jerk."

"Hey," Leo says suddenly. He doesn't raise his voice, but he still shows that her last comment hurt him as well. "He's my brother you know."

"Yes," Chloe says, "But he isn't listening, to you or your father," she says, "Why don't you tell him? He deserves to know what his hot headed son is doing."

"I don't even know what that is," Leo says. He stops and takes a calming breath, "Raph, Raph's being Raph. He just needs to blow off some steam."

"It has been weeks," Chloe says, "weeks, Leo. How long does it take for Raph to blow off steam?" Chloe says, obviously annoyed. "Don won't be able to keep his brother's grades up for long," she adds, "Master Yoshi is going to find out."

"I know," Leo says, sighing yet again. "Just, don't worry about it, okay?" He takes hold of her hand, "He can take care of himself out there. He'll be fine." Chloe nods.

* * *

Donnie walks from his locker to his and Raph's first class. He sits down and finds both his homework and Raph's. Before standing up again, Donnie looks at the penmanship of the second paper. He is proud of himself, yet shamed at the fact that he had copied Raph's close-to-chicken-scratch writing style. He stands up and brings them both to the front of the room.

"Raph was unable to come to school, again?" The teacher asks. Donnie looks at his science nine teacher.

"That is correct," Donnie says, "But, I helped him with his homework." He slides the papers to the basket and walks back to his desk. 'You'd think after weeks of this, it wouldn't bother me anymore,' he chides. He takes out his science book, then remembers; they have a test.

Donnie can't take two tests. The last time, Raph managed to make it because Donnie reminded him before hand. But that was near the beginning of his strange behavior. As the teacher starts passing the tests out, Donnie takes out his t-phone.

=Test today. Need to be here= He types. The tall teen sends the message hoping that Raph receives it with a less tempered attitude.

* * *

Raph climbs up a fire escape to reach the flat rooftop. His phone vibrates so he takes it out. He sees Donnie's text. Groaning, he texts back =Don't care= and turns the phone off. He stores it away, walking to Casey Jones.

His friend has his gear on, hockey mask painted white, padding, and his winter clothes. His golf bag has hockey gear. "Who was that?" He asks. Raph takes his mask out of his pocket and ties it on.

"Nothing important," Raph answers. He pulls the hidden sais out and twirls them, "Ready?"

"You know it," Casey says, taking a hockey stick out. Casey and Raph have been skipping school. They patrol the city in the day time, looking for any criminals in need of a lesson. Raph enjoys it, because it is a good workout. They are out for the first few blocks before Casey starts up a conversation other than fighting. "Hey, I'm stoked you've been coming out here with me, I really am."

"So?" Raph asks, clobbering a man who had cornered a couple girls. They had fainted from shock, so he wasn't seen in the light. He comes back to his friend.

"I was just wondering," Casey says, "Why did you decide to skip school, for weeks in a row?" He says, stopping. "You never told me, dude."

"Does it matter? I'm here," Raph says, pushing past him. Casey stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"If you are going against Master Splinter, then it is something important. So yes, it matters," Casey says forcefully. Raph looks at the concrete under his boots. He sighs, he needs to tell someone or nothing he does now matters. His whole demeanor changes, signalling to Casey that he had hit a weak point.

"..I still like her, Case," he says softly, "Like, a lot." Casey's eyes widen. Raph looks up, then his brow furrows over his green eyes. He pushes Casey away and starts to walk to the edge of the building.

"You know she's with Leo-"

"Of course I know!" Raph yells, turning around sharply. Casey shushes him. Even he knows that on patrol, there are times to be quiet. And in the neighborhood they are travelling through, a single sound carries a long way. "He's my brother and she is his girlfriend. But.." Raph groans, sitting his freezing butt on a heater. "It won't go away."

Casey sits next to him. "How does coming out here help?"

"I can't stand seeing them together," Raph says, "It physically hurts. Like a stab to the gut."

"You did give them the okay to date," Casey reminds him.

"Wanna tell me something I don't know?" Raph asks. He stands up. "I can't get her off my mind. I can't get over her. She's.." He motions with his hands, like he was choking someone, "strangling me whenever we are in the same room."

"Dude," Casey says, leaning against his hockey stick, "She doesn't even like you. Even better, she _hates_ you."

"I know," Raph says, his anger coming through his grinding teeth, "That's what makes it even worse." The two stand there while Raph fumes inwardly. "Let's just," he breathes for a moment, a white puff coming out of his mouth, "get back ta what I don't have to think about, okay?"

* * *

 **Not starting on a good note, but that's how it goes. Raph's having a little trouble.**

 **So? Will you want to keep reading? I'll have the next one up on Monday.**

 **Until then, Merry Christmas to all, and to all-**

 **Mikey: PIZZA!**

 **Everyone: Mikey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next one. I hope that 'Divided for Favor' was read first by any readers of this. It will make more sense that way.**

 **Enjoy! (Or hope for someone's overall angsty life to get better..)**

* * *

Raph leans against the car at three o'clock. Leo and Donnie walk out of school, seeing him there. Raph gets in the car once Leo unlocks it, shutting the door with more force than necessary. Donnie gets in the back and Leo takes his predetermined claim of the wheel. He starts the car, seeing a bruise on Raph's cheek. But he doesn't speak of it.

No one talks on the way home. Donnie told Leo about Raph's reply earlier at lunch. Raph sits on his sais, waiting to arrive home. Leo stops and Raph almost yells at him to step on it, but Mikey opens the door, shutting the outburst inside. He doesn't make eye contact with Mikey when his younger brother cheerily greets everyone by name.

Mikey remember's his brother's constant brooding mood and grows quiet. Raph is grateful for said silence, but also isn't. He doesn't like it when Mikey isn't himself. In fact.. Raph stealthily looks at all his brothers, the glance at Leo being the shortest. They are all acting differently whenever they are around him. 'An' that's because of me,' he thinks, 'I'm different, and it's affectin' ma brothers.'

Leo pulls into the driveway. Raph hears the engine turn off and he gets out of the car. he walks inside, heading straight for his room. Leo looks at the signs covering his door and then turns to go to the Lair. Donnie stops too, but dares to knock on the hot head's door.

"Raph," he says, holding the folder of paper. Raph doesn't answer. "Raph!"

"Raphie.." Mikey sing songs as he passes, "Don wants to talk to you.."

Raph nearly tears the handle off the door. "Shut up Mikey!" He yells in Donnie's face. He stares for a moment then turns around. The taller of the two puts his foot in between the door and its frame. He steps inside and holds the homework in front of him.

"Raph-"

"Go away," Raph says before he can finish. Donnie stares at his brother at the desk and sighs. He walks forward and puts the folder on the table next to him.

"From school," he says. Donnie turns and walks out the door. Raph springs after him and is sure to slam and lock the door when his brother leaves. He then stomps to the folder and tosses it into his trash. Donnie hears this just outside his door and sighs again. 'If you ever do it,' he adds in his head and joins his other brothers in the Lair.

Raph sits on the chair, leaning back. Spike is on the desk in front of him, chewing on a leaf. "They don't get it," he mutters, "They expect me to stop liking her once I gave them my blessing." Raph rolls his eyes. "Not that they really needed it anyway. But.. you get what I'm sayin'," he sets the chair back on the floor and goes eye level with the little tortoise, "don't you Spike?"

Spike looks at him, then turns to chomp away. This sends mixed signals to Raph, so he groans in frustration.

"I mean... I'm not sure what I mean. I can't be in love with my brother's, my _older_ brother's girlfriend. That's.. it's sick." Raph stands up and starts to pace, but it is short lived as he ends up splayed on his bed. "I want. To die," he says, not knowing if he really means it. "I want to get over Chloe," he says after, more sure of that fact.

Spike chews on his leaf more, ever the listener to his human friend. Raph grows bored and looks at the folder sticking out of his trash bin. He takes it out and opens it up. The first page is math. He sits at his bed and takes out a pencil. he starts the first question, trying to get Chloe off his mind.

'Math.. math is easy,' Raph starts to recite, 'Math, any math really, is logical. Chloe was in a math class last quarter.' Raph stops, shaking his head. 'No, focus.' He starts again. 'Focus is one of the words Leo uses often. Leo is dating Chloe. Chloe was in math. She also likes ninjutsu. She does not like me.' Raph drops his pencil. "Urgh! Get out of my head!" He screams at nothing. Thankfully, no one heard him. He glares burning holes into the paper in front of him. Then he takes up the whole folder, smashing the middle with his tightening fist, and shoves it into his trash can.

* * *

Master Yoshi goes out an hour after his sons come back and retrieves the mail. He walks back up the driveway, sorting through it. One thing that catches his eye is an envelope from the high school. "Hm, odd." He walks inside and sets the rest of the mail on the counter. He stares at the address until he returns to his room behind the dojo.

Opening the white envelope, he finds two things. One is a report card. The other is a letter. He chooses to observe the report card first. It is odd to get one so early in the quarter. Master Yoshi sees his second oldest son's name at the top. He then sees the grade below it.

His brow creases slowly as he reads through the assignments of the past weeks. There are notes next to them, saying that Raph never turned them in, or his brother did, claiming Raph finished them at home but couldn't make it. Yoshi then turns to the letter, also about Raph. It says that he hasn't been in class for the passed weeks, and he wasn't there that day to take an important test.

"Strange.." Yoshi says. He remembers seeing Raph go outside and into the car with his brothers. He stands up, leaving the papers where they are. He walks outside the dojo and has a hunch where he can find his son. He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door.

"Go away," Raph says. Yoshi tries to turn the knob, but it is locked. "Didn't ya hear the first time?"

"Yes I did, Raphael," Yoshi says, "But I'd like to have a word or two with you." Raph waits a moment before dragging himself to the door and unlocking it. He swings the door open.

"What?" He asks, annoyed.

"Downstairs," Yoshi says, walking away. Raph stares at him, then follows silently. They walk back to the dojo, and into the room. Raph kneels in front of his father's short table, while the elder sits behind it. Like a student called to the principal's office.

"What's this about?" Raph asks.

"Raphael, when was the last time you went to school?" Raph stares at him.

"Today," Raph lies. Yoshi sighs.

"Is that your final answer?" He asks.

"Yeah it is," Raph says, "Can I go now?" Yoshi looks at his son and nods.

"Yes, you may." Raph stands up and leaves. Yoshi turns to the letter again, which was left behind him. Raph's words repeat in his head.

* * *

The next day, Leo tries talking in the car. "What did Sensei want to talk about?"

"How do you know about that?" Raph asks.

"Was it about school?" Leo asks. Raph doesn't answer, speaking volumes. "You should listen to him, he's our father."

"I don't exactly care what he thinks is best for me at the moment," Raph steps out of the car once again walks off grounds.

Leo watches him go before turning to the school. Raph climbs up to the rooftops and ties on his mask as he runs across it. He leaps to the next one, flipping out his sais and twirling them when he lands.

He really does care about what Master Yoshi thinks. He is even grateful he has so much concern for his temperamental teen. But he can't listen because seeing Leo and Chloe is still too much. He can barely look his brother in the eye without assuming Leo will see it all in his jealous green gaze.

He reaches the meeting point he and Casey chose. There is a diner across the street and the roof he is standing over is an antique shop. He looks around. The sky is blue, a couple clouds in the distance are close to pure white as they can be. The snow that had piled on the roof and streets from last night's dusting storm glistens.

'Today is going to be a good day,' he decides, putting his hands on his hips, 'So where's the knucklehead?' He looks behind him, but Casey is nowhere to be seen. 'He isn't calling in sick, is he?'

Raph waits a little longer before he starts walking around, tapping his foot, and sending more than a few large puffs of warm breath in front of him. He stretches his muscles, sore from standing around.

"Casey.." he groans, "Where are you?" He walks around again and a piece of paper catches his eye. He picks it up after taking off the rock holding it down. He looks around before opening it.

 _Mister Jones has gone to school. I suggest you do as well. I would also like to speak with you when you arrive home, Raphael. And for your tardiness, hand the bottom portion to your teacher._

Raph stares at the note on the bottom. The signature is his father's. The entire note is in his father's handwriting. 'He knew..' Raph groans. He has to listen now. There is no backing off. He starts walking to the edge of the building and climbs down. When he reaches the alley below, he takes off his mask. Pocketing it, he starts walking back to school.

* * *

Leo sits next to Chloe at lunch. "You should have tried out for basket ball," Chloe says. Leo chuckles.

"You know I can't," he says.

"I know, you're always _busy_ ," she says. Leo chuckles again how she says that and looks up from his mashed potatoes. His brow creases with both surprise and shock. "What?" Chloe asks, "What's wrong?"

Leo opens his mouth, still shocked, "Raph's here." Chloe turns around as Leo stands up. Raph is sitting at a table near the wall, far from them and very much alone. Leo walks over. "Hey," he says, trying to sound happy, "you made it."

Raph just looks up at him before going back to his tray. Leo chuckles nervously slow. "Sensei caught on," Raph says, not meeting his brother's blue eyes.

Leo nods once, his smile gone, "Right." He walks away and sits back at his own tray.

"Well?"

"Master Yoshi knows now. Somehow, he got Raph to come."

"So.. are you in trouble?" Chloe asks. Leo shrugs. Chloe looks around before changing the subject. "Where's Donnie?"

Leo jabs a finger to the usual table. April and Donnie are talking. "He's helping April with something."

Chloe looks at the pair. Donnie is facing them. She figured out pretty quickly that he has a crush on April. Whether or not it is obvious to the red head, it is for everyone else.

* * *

Raph refuses to talk to his brothers. Mikey is quite the opposite, chatting away about how Casey actually came to school that day, scared out of his wits. Raph decides to have a talk with him later.

The car stops and Raph goes inside the house. But he takes a different path. He walks to the dojo instead of up the stairs, fuming. "What's with Raph?" Mikey asks. Leo just sighs and guides his youngest brother to the stairs.

Raph stomps into Master Yoshi's room, ready to burst. "What!" He asks, "What is it, Splinter!"

"Silence," Master Yoshi says. He had told his sons the nickname he was given in the army, but Raph is the only one that uses it. In the situation, Yoshi calls for respect, something that nickname is not presenting. Raph sits on his knees, quiet. His father sits lotus style and observes his son's brooding demeanor. "How was school?"

"Torture," Raph spits out, "It was torture, Sensei! Nothing went right and each my teachers had me stay after class!" he crosses his arms again, sulking.

"I see," Yoshi says, aware that it would have gone like that. "A usual reaction if you haven't been in class for a few weeks." Raph is shown the letter and report card. He crumples them up and tosses them back.

"I don't want to go back again," Raph states.

"Will you if I tell you to?" Raph does not answer. Yoshi sighs, "It is not just school, is it?" Raph fidgets. "What is troubling you, my son?"

Raph looks up and glares at him. "Nothin'! I'm peachy sensei," he says.

"Then if you are as you say," Yoshi says, knowing he had used sarcasm, but still goes along, "Then you have to go to school."

"Sensei-" Raph starts.

"You will go to school everyday," Yoshi interrupts, using his sensei tone. "And you will have a extra curricular activity to occupy your extra time."

"But we never have extra curricular activities!" Raph argues.

"You do now."

Raph mulls for a moment. "..What is it?" He asks, sullen.

"A drama club at the Aggle Recreational Center," Yoshi states, "If nothing is wrong, perhaps you can learn to control your temper."

"Drama..?" He asks, "No. No, I'm not going."

"You will, Raphael," Yoshi says.

"Oh yeah?" Raph asks, "Why?"

"..I signed you up this morning." Raph stares at his father for a moment. "You were in your second block class."

"...This is stupid."

"Raphael, you need to control your temper-"

"It's still stupid!"

"Rafaero!" Yoshi yells. Raph looks down, ashamed his father had to use his Japanese name. The sensei takes a deep breath before continuing, "Would prefer the alternative?"

"..What is that?"

"No training and no patrol of any kind until your grades are brought up. Mister Jones will be well informed of the decision." Raph glares at the rug beneath him, realizing the immense hole he dug himself.

* * *

 **Uh oh.. not good.**

 **Who thinks Splinter's idea is a good one? Anybody?**

 **And what will Raph pick? No training (and butt kicking) or going to _drama_?**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's right, updating every couple days.**

 **Any planner (not 'pantsers' who write without outlines and do well that way) would know the three stages where you feel the same excitement:**

 **1\. Outline**

 **2\. writing it**

 **3\. Rereading/editing (Okay, maybe not as much the last one)**

* * *

"I'll pick you up later," Leo says as Raph gets out. He doesn't earn a response, so the car drives away. Raph looks at the building in front of him; Aggle Recreational Center. There is a playground where children are happily climbing all over.

Raph walks up to the door and grabs the handle. He yanks it open. The receptionist at the desk looks up when he stops in front of her. "May I help you?"

'Of course!' He screams in his head. But outwardly, he asks, "Drama club?" She points down one hall.

"Room 45C," she says. Raph starts away. "Have a good day!"

'Too late for that,' he finds the room and walks in. There are chairs around the room, put in circles or just two across from each other. He finds one a ways from the other kids in the room and sulks.

He observes the group. There are about ten to fifteen more teens in the room with him. And he had caught the eye of one of them. She saw him walk in and didn't look away after. Raph just looks to the club leader, waiting to get the day over with.

The girl finally looks away. She brushes her deep chocolate hair behind her ear and looks at the bit of homework on her lap. But after another moment, her more-blue-and-brown-than-green eyes peek back at the newcomer. He leaves his winter gear on, ready to leave at a moment's notice.

She shakes her head and goes back to her homework. But she then gets up. 'I'll just go say hi. No else is seeming to.' She walks over to him with her bag and sits on a chair nearby. "Hello," she says. She works on a couple questions, waiting for him to say something back.

He doesn't. He does look at her, though. She has a cheery smile, bright eyes, and is a little taller than himself. Raph looks back at the 'teacher.' She is handing out packets to the groups. The group, once given paper, starts talking amongst themselves. Raph rolls his eyes.

'Drama geeks,' he muses. Then she arrives at him.

"Raph? I'm Skylar, thank you for joining us. Your father spoke nothing but good things, don't worry," she says. He cracks a sarcastic smile. She chuckles nervously, "You will be paired with Hazel for practice."

"Who's Hazel?" Raph asks. He hears giggling to his left. He looks at the girl that sat next to him.

"That would be me," she answers. Skylar walks away. Raph stares at Hazel.

"You," he states. She nods, although it wasn't a question.

"Hazel Reinberg, nice to meet you.. Raph?" She asks.

"Raphael Hamato," he says, starting to crumple the paper.

"Raph, what would you like to go through- first..?" Hazel watches Raph stuff the packet into his backpack and ignore her. "Okay.. how about-" He lets out a large sigh, signalling to leave him alone. "Then how about this," she decides, "I'll go over my part, you go over your part, and then we'll come back together on Friday and go over it."

Raph doesn't give her an answer. She looks at the script. It's the play Romeo and Juliet. Their section is act two, scene two; the balcony scene. She smiles and starts over the parts that were highlighted for her. She peeks at Raph again.

'Raph..' She smiles to herself a little.

* * *

Raph could not wait until he was dismissed from the club. Leo picked him up, which although he brought him away from Aggle, it was not a plus in his day. He walked inside and before Mikey could tease him, he went to his room. He felt too tired to do anything else.

But he then sits up and takes Spike out of his tank. "Hey Spike," he says, still with a gruff tone in his voice, "Dad's making me go to drama class," he starts saying. Spike just stares at him. "The girl I'm paired with is named Hazel. Who names their kid after a color? Her eyes.. are kinda hazel-y. But still, it sounds like a stupid reason." He watches Spike eat a little before putting him back in the tank and going to sleep.

* * *

 **You could say Raph hates drama. And Hazel isn't catching his eye.**

 **Who remembers Hazel from Divided for Favor? Anyone?**

 **Who likes Hazel so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! In the** **spirit of this special day, I decided to update this story a little early.**

* * *

Raph knocks on Casey's door. The raven haired boy with the black and white bandana opens it and looks at Raph. "I thought you go to that.. club thing."

"It's every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Raph says, pushing passed him. "Dad still not back yet?" He looks around the small house.

"Yep. Sis had to stay at school an extra hour for some special thing she's doing," Casey answers. Both boys take the couch. Raph shoves his friend out of the way, since Casey put his feet on Raph's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon! I'm only kidding." Raph grumbles, taking to the floor. He opens his guitar case. "So, how's the club?"

Raph sets the instrument on his lap to tune. "Boring."

"I can't believe he's making you go," Casey says, "And I definitely can't believe you are actually listening."

"Dad didn't know before. Now he does and he told me I have to. He'd find out if I didn't." Raph starts strumming. "Good thing about clubs, you don't have ta do much."

Raph starts playing louder, his fingers gliding over the strings. "Why couldn't he have picked a band?" Casey whines. Raph rolls his eyes. Casey flips upside down on the couch, his feet over the back. "Hey, we got time now, let's go out."

Raph stops playing to say, "Don't have my sais. Dad took 'em until the next patrol."

Casey smirks as he starts to play again. "That's never stopped you." Raph ignores him. Casey sits upright, then thinks of something. "There have to be some perks to going to the club."

"Like what..?" Raph asks, sullen.

"Girls~," Casey draws out. Raph doesn't look at him. "Oh come, on, Raph! Tell me 'bout them!"

"..Uhh.. I didn't notice," Raph says.

* * *

=Hi Hazel!= Chloe says over the phone. Hazel is staring at the ceiling of her room. =Hazel?=

"Yeah, hi.." she says, smiling softly.

=What's up?=

Hazel sighs. "Remember when you asked me for an opinion of a guy you met?"

=Yes?=

"And now you two are together?"

=I'm pretty sure that has been established for a while, but continue=

Hazel giggles, "I met someone."

Chloe doesn't say anything on her side.

"Chloe?" Hazel asks, "You still there?"

=Well duh!= Chloe says back, =I'm waiting for you to tell me all about him! Where'd you meet?=

"At my drama club. He's new there."

=What does he look like? Does he like you back?=

"Slow down!" Hazel chastises, "I don't know, we only just met."

=Ohh..= Chloe says slyly, =This is a crush~?=

Hazel nods, although her friend can't see her, "I think so."

=Well what about my first question? Details, bestie!= She says, trying not to laugh.

Hazel stares at the ceiling again. "Strong, tough-"

=Tall?= Hazel thinks about it.

"..Not exactly. But he isn't like, really short. About average."

=Hair?=

"Brown."

=Eyes~= Chloe says. Hazel gazes dreamily.

"The brightest green you'll ever see.." she sighs.

=Do you know his name?= Chloe asks, =No no, don't tell me. I'll be over in a moment. Bill!= She calls from the top of the stairs, if Hazel's hearing is correct.

"No, I have homework. I'll tell you now," Hazel says, pink bright on her cheeks.

=Okay,= Chloe says, settling back on her bed.

"His name is Raph." Chloe doesn't answer. Nothing comes from the phone. "Chloe? Chloe? This is the part where you start telling-"

=Raph.. Hamato?= Chloe asks. Hazel nods, again, not remembering that her friend isn't in her room.

"That's the last name he gave me."

=So you talked to him?= Chloe asks. Her voice had lost its excitement and was almost, accusing.

"A little. He isn't a social bug that's for sure," Hazel answers, "Hey Chloe? Are you alright?"

=Just..= Chloe takes a deep breath, =Don't talk to him=

"..Why not?"

=He's.. he's not a good character, that's all=

"You know him?" Hazel asks, sitting up.

Chloe pauses a moment before saying, "Yeah, yeah I know him."

Hazel tries to think back to all the times that Chloe has contacted her after she switched schools. "Is Raph, Leo's brother?" she asks.

=Look, you asked for my opinion. I'm telling you to stay away from him= Chloe says sternly.

Hazel fidgets. "That's a little hard to do. We are paired up."

=Hazel...=

"I didn't recommend it, I promise!" Hazel says.

=Just... be careful around him, okay?=

"..I'll try. Thanks for the talk, Chloe," Hazel hangs up. 'Raph.. he doesn't seem so bad.' She rolls her eyes, 'What did he do to Chloe?'

* * *

Raph walks up to the doors of Aggle Recreation Center. Down the street, Hazel sees him and starts jogging. "Raph!" She calls. He groans and touches the doorknob. But she get there first. "Ready to look at the script today?" She asks.

He looks at her with a deadpan expression and goes inside. She continues to smile and follows him in. He picks a spot away from everyone. Unfortunately for him, Hazel doesn't understand. So she plops down right by him.

"Okay, so.." she finds her script. When she looks back up, Raph does not have his out and is using his phone. "Uhh.. Raph?"

"Huh," he grunts, annoyed.

"Heh.. Where's your script?" She asks.

"Lost it," he answers, "Oops." He isn't sorry at all. Hazel stares at him a moment before taking a relaxing breath.

"Okay, well, I have mine, so.." she carefully pries the phone from his hands and puts it behind her. "you can read the non-highlighted lines, okay?" He started glaring at her before she even finished. He sighs. Hazel didn't seem like she was giving up.

"..Whatever-"

"Great!" She moves over and puts the script between them. Raph stares at the paper. "You have the first line.."

"..Oh," he interrupts, not really caring. He looks it over. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound," he says monotone. Hazel frowns. "But soft, what light through yonder window.." Raph continues, thoroughly bored.

"Okay," Hazel says, still cheery, "How about we skip to where we both speak."

"Good idea," Raph says, sitting back and crossing his arms. Hazel leafs through the script.

"Here," she says, pointing to the lines, "I start." She clears her throat, "Ay me!" She says, with a sigh.

Raph looks at the script. "She speaks. Oh speak again bright angel-" Hazel cringes at how he isn't even trying, "-For thou art as glorious to this night." Hazel waits for him to continue, but he doesn't. So she skips the rest of his part.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Hazel looks up. Raph doesn't keep going. "Well?"

"..Well what?" He asks.

"What do you think?"

Raph stares at the page. "Congratulations, you can read."

Hazel chuckles, making Raph clench his teeth. "No, I mean of the play."

"Oh.. What do you want me to say?"

Hazel stares at him. "Do you know what they are saying?"

"Not a clue." Hazel knits her brow in thought.

"Want me to-" Raph checks the time and stands up. Hazel looks at the clock after she was rudely interrupted. It isn't time to go yet. She sighs. 'tell you..' She continues to look at her script, going over certain parts more than once.

* * *

Raph walks into the house. His brothers turn to look at him from the couch. The tv is on. Raph barely gives them a glance and starts up the stairs. "Raphael," Master Yoshi says. Raph freezes. "Why didn't you call for a ride?"

"I walked home," Raph says over his shoulder.

"..You left early?" Yoshi asks. Raph nods once and keeps going. "Well, since you have extra time, you can spend it with your brothers." Raph stops once again. He turns around to complain, but his father's stern gaze tells him otherwise.

"..Yes, sensei." He leaps over the railing, hitting the floor with a force that shakes the house. He isn't in the mood for being silent. Yoshi gives him a disapproving shake of the head and goes off to the dojo.

Raph sits on the couch. He stares at the screen. Looking at his brothers, he sees they are all focused on the show, even Donnie, who also has a gadget in his lap. Raph crosses his arms and looks back.

"..Stupid Crognard.." he mutters, just loud enough for Mikey to hear, who is closest to him. "...Why does he keep referring to himself in third person?" He asks, louder. No one answers him, but they are starting to get annoyed. "..I mean, seriously, he's not even-"

"Raph," Leo says, stopping his rant, "you may leave." Raph stands up and goes to his room. They all hear the door slam. Leo sighs, "What is it with him?"

"Maybe he needed his comic in order to be quiet?" Mikey suggests.

"No.." Donnie says, "This behavior, all of it.. it started.." he looks at Leo curiously, "after you two were officially a couple."

Mikey tilts his head to the side, "Really?"

Leo shakes his head after a brief thought, "No. I don't think that's it. He's over Chloe, he said so. Something else is bothering Raph, there must be."

"Did he actually say that, or are you assuming from something else he said?" Donnie asks.

"He'll talk to us when he's ready," Leo says, looking back at the screen, "Whatever the matter may be."

"I hope so," Mikey says, "He's cranky, like, all the time now. Even when everyone around him is happy."

Raph hears his brother's through his door. He lost his frown and looks at the wood with a sad expression. 'I.. I didn't mean to..' He sighs.

He wants to tell Leo. He wants everything that he has coming to him. But he doesn't, and it depresses him. It doesn't help that he's turning his brothers' lives worse because of something so simple.

'it isn't simple Raph,' he puts his head against the wall, feeling an ache form on the spot, 'You're in love with your brother's girlfriend...'

* * *

 **The struggle is real.**

 **Hope your day is going better than Raph's!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next update!**

* * *

Raph wakes up before his alarm Monday morning. He stares at the clock, not believing his eyes. He stands up and stretches. Then he walks out the door. He walks down the stairs.

'The first up.' Master Yoshi is in the dojo, 'So make that second up,' Raph thinks to himself. He walks in and knocks.

"Raphael," Yoshi says, turning to him, "You are up early."

"Yeah.. Dad?" Master Yoshi looks at him, peaked interest. The teen looks at his dad with wide green eyes.

"What is it, my son?"

Raph takes a deep breath before answering, "Please.. _please_ don't send me back to the club!" Master Yoshi looks at his son with a little harder gaze.

"Raphael, it will teach you to control your emotions. It is good for you. It will give you something to do other than missions not with your brothers."

"Look," Raph says, walking forward and trying to stay calm, "This would be easier if everyone just left me alone."

"Easier for you, you mean," Yoshi corrects, "Your brothers worry for you," he pauses looking into his son's bright green eyes, "as do I, musuko." Raph can't hold the gaze long. "Do you think it is fair for them to go through that, when it is easy for you to not talk to them?"

"This will all blow over," Raph says quickly, trying to gain some ground back. But it is slipping out from under his feet. "I promise, it will. Just pull me from the club, please."

Yoshi looks at his son's face. "The easy road leads to the wrong destination, though it seems right." Raph looks at him, confused. "You will go to the club again, Raphael."

* * *

Raph sulks in the front seat. Mikey sees this and pipes up, "Don't worry, Raph, it was boring anyway. Barely any butt kicking." Raph doesn't look back at Mikey, back firing his brother's plan. Mikey usually annoys his brothers so they don't beat themselves up. He isn't as stupid as they sometimes think.

The thing bothering Raph is that he was not allowed out on patrol the past weekend. He has to get his grades up before he can go out again. And this bothers him, badly. Leo pulls up at the rec. center. Raph stays put.

"Raph," Leo says, "We're here."

Raph frowns deeper and huffs. "I _know_." He climbs out and slams the door. Leo pulls away.

"He's..." Donnie starts, trying to help. But nothing he could say would make the situation better.

"..Yeah.." Leo says, not saying more.

* * *

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo," Raph monotones through the script.

Hazel is just the opposite. She is really into her part. "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night. So stumblest on my counsel?" She says her parts with enthusiasm, hoping that Raph catches on.

He sighs and reads through his next line. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because it is an enemy to thee- this makes no sense!" he says, leaning back. "What the shell am I saying?"

Hazel sighs, "Here." She scoots her chair closer so he can look at where she is pointing. "He is telling her that he would give up his family name if it means being with her."

"Why?" Raph asks.

"Because he loves her," Hazel says, amusement in her tone.

"Leaving his family seems like a stretch."

"Well, their families are rivals."

"..For what?" Raph asks, annoyed.

Hazel pauses a moment, "I'm not sure." She looks at the script. "Anyway, let's keep going."

"Huh," Raph says, looking at his t-phone again. Hazel waits for him to continue, but then sets the script away. 'Good,' he thinks, 'she stopped pestering me.'

"So.." Hazel starts, looking around the room. Raph waits for her to finish. But then curiosity goes against his better judgement.

"What?" He asks.

"Huh? I was just wondering where you got that phone," she says, "It looks pretty cool."

"Yeah, I didn't get it anywhere," Raph answers. He wasn't about to tell her that Donnie created it from spare parts. Then she would never stop talking to him.

"Heh, right.." She fades out. Eyeing the script, she groans internally, 'We have a due date. Doesn't he know that?'

Raph finally thinks that he has peace until he can leave.

"What's your favorite color?" He nearly starts from her question. he glares at her. She just smiles innocently back. "Well..?"

He looks down at his phone again, "Red."

"Really? Mine's pink. Not like hot pink, but.. well, a lighter shade."

"Good for you," he says, not caring. Hazel continues to smile, but he's getting on her nerves.

"So, Raph.. like Raphael? The sculptor?"

"I did tell you my full name," Raph says, irritated, "And he was a painter."

"Oh.." Hazel bops herself on the head, "I must have been thinking of Leonardo da Vinci!" Raph rolls his eyes.

'He was a painter too, stupid.'

"Do you have any siblings?" She asks. He sighs. "C'mon, I'll tell you if you answer first."

"Maybe I don't want to know?" Raph suggests. He looks up at her. She looks like Mikey, ready to hear the answer and fully intrigued. Not even Raph is immune to his look and Hazel is doing it perfectly. "Yeah.."

"How many?" She asks, "Do you have any sisters? I've always wanted a sister. A friend of mine has a sister in college and they have such a great relationship. Do you?"

Raph looks up. "What?"

"Do you have any sisters?" Raph has a moment of vulnerability. He remembers what his father and Leo have told him of his older sister, Miwa. He never knew Leo's twin sister, he wished he did. But now..

"No," Raph says.

"An all boy family," Hazel says, "I don't have any siblings, sadly."

"Lucky," Raph comments, looking at the script silently.

"I only live with my grandma. She's really nice.." Hazel notices he is no longer listening, not like he ever was. She clears her throat. "Right.. nice talk."

* * *

 **Well, that's Raph for ya. He really doesn't want to be there.**

 **Not many questions for this one. Do you have any?**

 **Also, for some reason, I can't see new reviews on here. That's why I can't reply. Don't worry! I can still see them on my e-mail, where they are sent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer a couple questions, because I still can only see my reviews on e-mail:**

 **WOLFJADE28:  
When will Raph quit his emotional rollercoaster? ...Better get comfy.  
** **And why does Hazel live with her Grandma? I'm glad you asked and noticed! But I'm afraid I can't tell you yet.**

 **Onwards and upwards!**

* * *

Leo sees Raph walk into the house. Master Yoshi comes in after him, dropping the keys at the front door. The elder walks to the kitchen, while Raph starts for the stairs. Leo intersects him.

"Hey Raph.." He starts. Raph gives him a sideways glance. "Need help with anything?"

Raph thinks for a moment. "Nope." He mounts the stairs, not stopping until he reaches the Lair. He drops his backpack and stares at the script. He was given a new copy.

"What's the play you are doing?" Donnie asks, coming from who knows where. Raph looks up, seeing him on Dungeons of Elyth, that role playing game he and Mikey play.

Raph checks the front cover, "..Romeo and Juliet."

"That's a good one. Full of romance, fighting, and.. uh, tragedy," Donnie comments.

"Huh, interestin' per usual," Raph says, setting it away.

Donnie hesitates before saying, "Do you.. I mean, would you like me to help you with practicing?"

"You want to read the girl parts?" Raph asks sarcastically. Donnie stops there and goes back to his game. Raph is happy with that and takes out his homework that he needs to finish. He sighs and looks for a pencil.

"Maybe you could use help with homework-"

"Just leave me be!" Raph yells. Donnie starts at his outburst, and Raph notices.

"..I'll uhh," Donnie shuts off the computer, "give you the room." He starts walking to the hatch. Raph remembers what Master Yoshi said about his brothers worrying about him. Donnie's way of making sure he's okay is by helping with what he knows; school.

'Say something, he's leaving,' Raph tells himself. He sees Don reach for the trap door. "Hey, um," he says, making Donnie look up, "I do, kinda.. I guess," he says, not sure how to say it.

But Donnie understand and smiles. He walks over and sits next to Raph's bean bag pile. "Okay, so the-" he starts talking fast, and technical. Raph doesn't know half of what he is saying. He manages a short chuckle.

"I'm not Einstein," he says, "ease up on the sciencey talk." Donnie smiles wider at his brother easing up himself. He 'dudes it down' for his brother, but still worries for him.

* * *

Hazel walks through the winter world and finds her friend at the playground. She jogs over. "Hi Chloe," she says. Chloe looks at her, wearing earmuffs and her coat jacket against the cold.

"Hi!" They hug. "It's been awhile. I'm glad we could get together." Chloe looks at the bag over Hazel's shoulder. "You brought the script?"

"Yep, I hope you don't mind." Chloe shakes her head.

"Not at all." Hazel takes out the script and flips to a part. "I'll read-"

"My part is Juliet," Hazel says, "You have Romeo."

"Ah, so you are practicing with a boy."

"Yep.." Hazel says slowly, "here... If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Chloe looks at the part. "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye. Than twenty of their swords, look thou but sweet. And I am proof against their enmity."

"If only he could say it like that," Hazel says, scoffing, "Only his voice would be deeper."

"Who?" Chloe asks. Hazel pauses before answering.

"Raapphh.." she says extremely slow. She looks at her friend. Chloe has turned passive. "I told you, we are partners."

"Right.. I forgot." Chloe starts reading the next line over.

Hazel fidgets and can't help but say, "He's not that bad. Just.. quiet."

"Raph? Quiet?" Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Well.. I mean, he doesn't talk much. Isn't the best actor either."

"You have no idea," Chloe says. Hazel looks at her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe pauses, considering telling her. But then she hands the script back.

"I should get home," she says, standing up. Hazel follows her from the playset.

"Chloe, please!" Hazel says. Chloe stops. "We haven't hung out in forever! Please? I won't talk about Raph, I promise."

"You promise?" Chloe asks, turning around cautiously.

Hazel nods, "I promise." Chloe takes a deep breath, her breath folding over itself.

"..Okay. Let's go to Nutty Rock Diner."

"Great."

* * *

Hazel orders a milkshake and Chloe gets a burger and some fries. "So," she says as they slide into the window booth. "Tell me about school." Hazel slurps a little.

"Well, no different than when you went there," she says casually.

"Really?" Chloe asks, " _Nothing_ is different?"

"Well..." Hazel thinks. Chloe munches on a few fries while her friend thinks. "the soccer team lost."

"Really?" Chloe asks, interested.

"Yeah, of course!" Hazel says, exaggerating with her arms, "that team depended on you for everything."

"My new team is a plus," Chloe thinks, smirking from memories, "I used to feel like Cinderella."

"Looks like you got your Prince Charming," Hazel comments, "Speaking of which, what's he like? I don't know anything about him other than him having a brother."

Chloe loses her smile. She mentioned Raph. She sits back, fiddling with a fry.

"Hey, we are talking about Leo, not him. So c'mon, let me in on something!"

Chloe sighs, "Okay. He's very sweet." She smiles at the memories they made together.

"Was he at your party?" Hazel asks. Chloe nods.

"But I was a little mad at him then. He got me my necklace-" Hazel gasps, stopping her friend.

"He got you that!?" She asks. Chloe nods.

"And there was a note with it."

"What did it say?" Chloe tells her. "Marry him, Chloe. Marry him now."

"Slow down, would you," Chloe scoffs, laughing at her friend's animated expression.

"I'm telling you, Chloe, he's a keeper."

"From one note?"

"He knew you were mad at him, but he had the courage to tell you he'd still move the mountains for you. That takes true love."

"You sound like he is Prince Charming."

"Every girl's got one," Hazel replies, leaning back. She slurps at her shake, looking at her friend blush. "So, the date he asked you."

"Budging in much?" Chloe asks.

"Hey, you're my best friend. No secrets." Chloe hesitates, knowing that isn't entirely true. "Well c'mon!"

"Right, well.." Chloe blushes at the mere memory. Hazel can tell it's good. "He took me to a Japanese restaurant, we ordered. He spoke fluent Japanese to the waiter," Chloe adds, "He showed me how to use chopsticks."

"Don't you already know how?"

"Yes, but he was adorable showing me. He just asked," Chloe shrugs.

"Hm, polite."

"Yep. After we were done eating, he drove me to a garden with late autumn leaves in the lake. The moon was out, the trees still had sprigs of color on them," Chloe describes, swaying in her seat. Hazel drops her cheek to her palm, listening. "And then he stopped me on the bridge.. And that is when he asked if I'd be his girlfriend."

Hazel squeals. "That is so romantic!"

"I know. But most of the time he was a bit flustered, I could almost see it coming. ..Some ninja.." she mutters.

But Hazel caught it, "Ninja?" Chloe looks at her. "He's a ninja?"

"Well.. he knows ninjitsu," Chloe dismisses.

"So he can protect you, although you're pretty skilled too," Hazel says. Chloe nods. Hazel sighs, "It must be nice.." She looks at her bag, which is next to her on the seat. A corner is sticking out of the top.

* * *

 **Okay, he eased up a little. But I'd still get comfy.**

 **Chloe and Hazel bonding time as besties.**

 **Who agrees with Hazel on after hearing what he said in the note? If you forgot..**

 _ **"Chloe,**_

 _ **I know you are extremely mad at me right now. I deserve it, I know. I'm not good with talking to girls, but somehow.. you've always made it easy. The guys wanted me to come to your party, and since you're reading this, I did. I'm not asking for forgiveness if you aren't willing to give it, you don't even have to keep the necklace but know that if that necklace had a real star on it and it was the only star in the universe, I'd still only look at you. Because you are beautiful, and smart, and you stay yourself. That's what I love about you. I don't know about Raph, but that's what I love about you.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Hamato Leonardo"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter, *insert sarcasm (This is for those that can't tell written sarcasm)* because for some reason people want to know the ending. *shrugs* Maybe it's just me.**

* * *

Raph walks into the kitchen. He finds the mail. Out of boredom, he leafs through it. He finds a letter to him. It isn't from the school; It's from the club leader. He opens it up.

'Dear Raph, since you and Hazel are still in need of much practice and little time to do so, you will need to-' Raph reads the next part and does something he would never admit to in front of Master Yoshi; he swore. He opened his mouth and said a foul word.

"Raphael!" Unfortunately, Master Yoshi heard. Raph cringes.

"..Comin'," he says, walking to the dojo. He stops in the center and kneels. Master Yoshi looks at him, stern and yet worried.

"What is the meaning of such vocabulary?" He asks.

"..Uh, I'm not really sure its exact definition.." Raph says slowly, rubbing the back of his neck, "..but-"

"No Raphael," Yoshi says, "I mean, why did you use it?"

"..Oh." Yoshi knows his second eldest son is not as ignorant as he seems. He is trying to tiptoe around something. "Uh.. drama club suggests I work on the script outside of class." Master Yoshi looks at the letter.

"Hmm," he says, interested, "With Hazel Reinberg?"

Raph groans, "Yep."

"Why don't you practice here?" Yoshi suggests, turning back. Raph looks at him suddenly.

"What?" He asks, "No! No, she isn't coming here."

"I would like to meet her," Yoshi says, "She can come over."

"You won't like her.."

"Won't like who?" Mikey asks, walking into the dojo. Raph groans as their father explains. Mikey gasps, stoked. "She's coming here!?" Yoshi nods.

"You can hang out with her, Mikey," Raph says, leaving. He plans to hang out with Casey once she arrives.

* * *

Hazel stands outside the door. She knocks twice. Leo gets the door. "Hi, is Raph home?"

"Yes," Leo looks behind him, his face creasing, "uh.. somewhere. Come in."

"Thank you." She steps inside and looks around. "Big place."

"Don't ask if they are rich, though," Chloe says, walking over, "They'll all deny it." She goes to Leo's side. He wraps an arm around her waist. Hazel's eyes grow big as saucers.

"You're.." she starts, "You're Leo?" Leo looks at her.

"Yeah.. and you are.." Chloe sighs, forgetting.

"I'm sorry, Leo, this is Hazel, a friend from my old school. Hazel, this is Leo-"

"Your boyfriend," Hazel says, as she shakes Leo's hand. Leo looks at her, surprised. "Chloe fails to say I'm her best friend. Don't worry, all good things," she assures. Leo nods.

"What.. are you doing here, Hazel?" Chloe asks.

"Raph and I need to work outside of the club," she admits, holding up the script. "Can I.." she motions to an empty hook. Leo gestures to it as well.

"Go right ahead." She beams and takes her coat off. Her boots go under it and she walks over to the couch.

Master Yoshi watches her interact with the other boys from the dojo entrance. He turns around and sees Raph starting to sneak out the side door of the dojo. He has on parts of his uniform. "Raphael," he says. Raph freezes, looking back. "Your friend is here."

"She isn't a friend."

"But you two have to work on the play."

"Why?" Raph asks, "It is a dumb story about two kids that make poor decisions. Not ta mention we have the sappiest scene in the entire-!" He stops his rant suddenly, a pressure point, well, being pressed. "Okay!" He says. Yoshi stops and Raph groans. His father usually does that when he's being irrational. And Raph realizes, he's right. Hazel is here and no one else is going to work on the script with her.

"She is waiting." Raph puts his sais away, along with his gear. He walks out of the dojo. Hazel sees him.

"Hi Raph," she says, grinning. His smile is there for a second, forced.

"Hey.." he sits on the couch. Mikey starts jabbering about his comic collection, not the ones he drew. Hazel listens and Raph lets them.

"Mikey, we need to focus," Hazel says finally. Raph internally groans.

"Oakie dokie! I'll be in the Lair." He leaps up and climbs the stairs. Hazel chuckles.

"What's 'the Lair'?" She asks Raph. He sighs.

"None of your business."

"It's private," Chloe says behind them, "Not even I've been allowed to see it."

"We have to get going," Leo says next to her, "The movie isn't going to wait for us."

Raph looks up suddenly, "I thought you had to study?" He asks, not looking in the direction of the couple.

Chloe shrugs, "We did. Bye!" They walk out the door. Raph realizes that no one else is on the main floor. He and Hazel are by themselves.

"Okay.. let's begin here," Hazel says, pointing. Raph takes his script out and finds the page. "I would not for the world they saw thee here."

Raph sees the next line. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight. And but thou love me, let them find me here-"

"Raph?" Hazel says, stopping him. "Umm, can you use more emotion?"

"What do ya mean?" He asks.

"You know.. like.." She tries to find the words, "Romeo is telling Juliet that he would rather them find him here and kill him than live without her love."

"So.. how should I say it?"

"With.. with passion," she says, "Like you mean it."

'I don't,' he says pointedly in his head.

"Just try," Hazel encourages, as if she heard his thoughts.

Raph looks at his script. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight," he says, not deadpan anymore. Hazel nods.

"Keep going.."

"And but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued," Raph looks up to see her blushing, "wanting of thy love."

Hazel looks at him. "Better." Raph rolls his eyes. Why is she blushing, that was terrible! "Now, how about here.." They work at the whole script until her grandma comes to pick her up. Raph relaxes once she goes out the door.

"How did it go?" Master Yoshi asks, coming out of the dojo. He had greeted Hazel midway into their session, on his path to his tea on the stove.

Raph groans, "Terrible. I hate the club."

"Hazel seems to be a very nice girl," his father comments, looking at the door.

"She's bubbly, idiotic, and too optimistic," Raph says, "she drives me nuts."

"And you do not like that?" Master Yoshi asks.

"Of course I don't!" Raph yells. Master Yoshi starts to walk away.

"..She may be just what you need, my son."

* * *

 **As I have said before, "Master Splinter knows what's up!"**

 **And Raph is acting a little better with the whole 'drama' thing. Well.. he's not deadpan at this moment.**

 **My favorite quote from here:**

 _ **"And you do not like that?"**_

 ** _"Of course I don't!_ "**

 **What's yours?**


	8. Chapter 8

**More drama, angst, and.. uh, Drama class.**

 **'Nuff said.**

* * *

The following day, Raph goes again to the drama club. He sits on a stray chair in the back and takes out homework. Hazel sees him back there. She takes a deep breath and walks over with a chair. "Hi Raph," she says. He doesn't answer back. "Ready to work on the script?"

"I'm doing homework," he says.

"Well.. we're at drama class," she says.

"We worked on the script yesterday," Raph says, looking at his calculator, "Ya know, at my house?"

"Yes.. but that was because we need some extra practice. We still have to work on it here," she teases. He doesn't take the hint.

"I need to catch up with classes and this club is taking up my time," Raph says. Hazel loses her grin and sits on the chair she dragged with on the way back. WIthout warning, she takes his pencil away. "Hey!"

Hazel doesn't stop there. She picks his notebook off his lap and closes it. His calculator is turned off and both go into his backpack. Raph is staring at her the whole time, every ounce of him needing to hold back from doing something really stupid.

"We are going to work on the script now," Hazel says, looking up at him sternly, "This is drama class. I understand this takes your time, but it also takes mine. Now we have a performance coming up, so if you honestly don't want to do this, find me someone who will _actually_ practice with me."

Raph stares at her, boiling beneath his skin. She honestly thought he wants to do this? And she thinks he can back out? 'If only..' Raph wants to do nothing more but leave and never see her again. Hazel gives him the stern look a little while longer, then bursts into a laugh.

"I'm kidding.. that was good though, wasn't it?" She says. She settles down. Added to Raph's anger is annoyance.

'Seriously!'

"But we really should work on the script. It's not like we're doing the _entire_ play," she says. Raph grinds his teeth as he smiles grimly. "Great, now.. staart.. here." Raph starts reading, bearing the emotions swirling around his head.

* * *

Master Yoshi hears the front door slam open from his room. he sighs, 'Raphael is home.'

"Raph! Close the door, it's freezing out!" Donnie gets up from the couch and moves to the wide open door. Raph ignores him and keeps stomping to the dojo. The door closes and everyone else stops shivering. Raph walks right to the entrance of the room. But once he crosses the threshold, the anger dissipates. Everything weighing on his mind is too heavy to stay angry for long.

Master Yoshi comes out of his room. "Raphael," he greets. Raph falls to the floor, landing on his knees.

"Father.." he says, "please, _please_ take me out of that club!" Raph notes that these last few weeks hold the record for the amount of times he's said that word.

"No, Raphael," his father says.

"Why!" Raph yells, desperate, "I hate it there! I hate the script, the people, the whole stinkin' building!"

"You have already started, it would be discourteous to Hazel and the other club members to quit."

"Then we can find someone else to do it instead," Raph says. Yoshi shakes his head. Raph thinks and talks fast, "I'll go to school, okay! I'll work hard in class! I'll pay attention to my brothers and hang out with them more! I'll be nice to Chloe! Just take me out of the club!" Raph looks at his father for a response.

Master Yoshi's head is tilted to one side, "Why did you add, 'nice to Chloe'?" Raph freezes. He didn't mean to add that. He wasn't going to mention that problem. "Well..?"

"I.." Raph looks away, unwilling to answer. Master Yoshi doesn't think to try a pressure point, because his sons usually have teen things that they need to solve with parental guidance, not one of a sensei.

"All those things are very good, Raphael, but you still need to go to the club."

"But-"

"No buts," Yoshi says, stern. Raph ducks his head again. He sighs, defeated.

"..Hai, sensei."

* * *

 **Raph _really_ doesn't want to be there. He will do anything!**

 **..Uh oh, he slipped up!**

 **Who was surprised by Hazel's 'outburst'?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, please... please please please don't flame me for this part of the story. I don't like it either.**

 **Just.. just read. *hides behind Raph***

 **Raph: *raises mask ridge* Ya think that'll protect you?  
Me: ..You read it?  
Raph: Yessss...  
Me: *gulps and goes to hide behind Master Splinter***

* * *

Donnie wakes up and looks around. His room is the same organized mess as before. He stands up and goes around the table that sticks out of his closet/lab. His calendar is on the wall by his door. He sees the day is circled with 'PD' in the middle. He rubs his eyes and looks at it again. Underneath the two big letters says 'Raph' with two lines below the name.

His brow pinches together in thought, then goes out the door. He walks to the kitchen and finds that Leo and Raph are there. Leo is closing the fridge, the milk in hand. Raph is already eating, obviously in a foul mood already.

'Raph... Raph..' Donnie thinks as he moves to the coffee maker. He worked late last night on something he couldn't get off his mind. There is already coffee in the pot. "Thank you," he says, to whoever started it. Leo nods in his direction and pours his milk. Donnie takes a drink of coffee, the energy coursing through his system.

"You know Donnie," Leo says after taking a bite, "You need to work on getting to bed-"

"Ohh!" Donnie says, startling both his awake siblings and the one that just walked into the room.

Leo sighs, 'earlier..' finishing his thought in his head. "What is it?" He asks. Donnie grins.

"Pet day," he says, like it is obvious. "It's pet day."

"You mean we can bring pets to school today!?" Mikey asks, instantly awake.

"Well.. one of us can," Donnie says, looking at Raph. Raph looks up. "Are you bringing Spike?" Raph looks around.

"Don't know. ..Prob'ly not."

Mikey's jaw drops, "Why not?"

"Pet day?" Raph asks, "In high school? It sounds stupid."

"Think about it Raph," Leo says while putting his spoon down, "Spike will be with you all day. It could turn the day for the better." Raph goes back to eating. He does feel better whenever Spike is around. And he doesn't exactly care about his status in school.

'What is it with popularity anyway?' He grumbles, 'Maybe Spike can make it less terrible.' He looks at his brothers. They are all eating around the counter. "..Okay," he says, cracking a faint smirk. They all look up. "Why not?"

* * *

Raph steps out of the car, holding a cardboard box. It was a shoe box, but Donnie cut out holes on the sides and top so fresh air could get in. Raph opens it briefly. There is some newspaper on the bottom. Leaves are in the corner and Spike looks up at him. Raph smiles tenderly.

"Ready for school, Spike?" He asks. Spike bites into a leaf. Raph sighs, content, and closes the box. He walks to his brothers. They enter the school and go their separate ways. Raph walks into his first class. He sits down and puts Spike's box on the desk.

"Good morning class," the teacher says, standing up. "Today is pet day. Does anyone have a pet they would like to show us?" Raph raises his hand, while looking around. There are other students who brought their animals. The teacher calls on a couple girls up, who show their gerbils.

Then there is a boy that has the family bird. One of the animals, which Raph assumes will not be staying all day, is a german shepard. He found those dogs awesome, but he thinks that he is content with a tortoise. Not that Master Yoshi would allow a dog anyway.

"Raph, come on up," the teacher finally says. Raph stands up and goes to the table. He sets the box there and opens it up.

"I brought my tortoise," he picks up Spike carefully and shows him to the class, "Spike." A few girls 'aww' at the cute turtle. But a group of guys in the back cross their arms and smirk. Raph ignores their stares and talks about Spike for a little, then sits down. His day is going good and will _not_ be brought down by judgemental looks.

When they are able to walk around and converse, a group of girls go over to Raph. "Can we see him?" One asks. Raph allows this, taking a leaf out for them to see him eat. They pet his shell a little and coo over him. Raph smiles at this, happy.

"A turtle?" Raph's smile drops and he turns to face one of the guys from the back. "Thought you were tougher than that, Raph. Or is that Mickey's?" He asks.

Raph grits his teeth, "It's _Mikey_ , and no, Spike is mine." The guys snicker.

"Well, he makes you _soft_ , Raph," one says, prompting him to try something. Raph stares for a moment then turns around.

'Not now, Raph. Enjoy the day.'

* * *

Raph goes through most of the day, happy that most people like Spike. He ignores stares from the others. He's on his way to another class, the last one of the day. But it's one that the pets aren't allowed.

Most of the animals were picked up between first block and lunch. But a turtle doesn't do much, so Spike could stay.

Raph opens his locker and sets the box on the bottom level. He opens it up briefly. "Be back soon, buddy," he says softly. He takes out the plastic container with more leaves and adds them to the box to occupy his friend. Then he closes the door and walks to the gym.

* * *

Raph leaves gym with damp hair. He isn't usually the person that enjoys sports, but when it is the only time in eight hours that he can move around and get energy spent, he finds it relaxing. He had showered quickly. His little friend is waiting for him to come back and take him home.

He spins the combination of his locker. He opens up the metal door. His eyes go straight for the box, lying on its side. He picks it up. It's empty; no Spike. "Spike?" he asks no one in particular. He looks around, nervous.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Donnie asks as he sees his brother's worried expression. He was on his way to get Raph to go home.

"I.. I can't find Spike," he says. Leo joins them.

"C'mon, he couldn't have gotten far," Leo decides. Raph stands up with the box and they split up. Chloe catches Leo going down one hall. He's pushing passed other students, his eyes at the ground. She walks over and taps him on the shoulder. "Yeah, Chloe?" He asks, not even looking up.

'Man, he is a ninja,' she thinks to herself, "What are you doing?"

Leo looks up briefly, "Spike wasn't at Raph's locker."

Chloe stiffens at Raph's name. But then she registers the rest of the sentence. "His turtle?"

Leo nods, "Yeah. Don and I are helping him look." Chloe nods slowly.

"I'll help too. He's just a turtle, right?"

"Exactly." Chloe is not a fan of Raph, but she understands his care for the pet. Spike means a lot to the hot head. 'Without him..' Chloe shakes her head, 'he'd be worse.'

* * *

They searched even once most of the students were gone. Raph sighs, looking around. Worry lines have etched themselves into his forehead. "We'll find him Raph," April says, who joined them early on. He nods, but still unsure.

He notices Chloe for the first time that afternoon. She is looking in cracks down the hallway. He blushes a little, her hair is in a braid. She has her boots on, coming past her ankles. Then he ducks his head. 'Stop it!' He scolds himself.

When Raph looks back up and turns around, he sees the guy that called him 'soft' in the first class. He also catches a smirk on the bully's face. Raph's worry turns to rage and he moves as quickly and silently as the ninja he is. The boy never had a chance. Raph turned him around, seething.

"You!" He yells, pinning him against the lockers.

"Raph?" He asks, "What are you doing?"

"Give me Spike!" Raph demands.

"Look," the student says, "I don't know where your stupid turtle is." Raph's eyes narrow, starting to turn white, as if he was on mission.

"Give me back Spike, or _so help me_.." Raph starts, glaring daggers while the student is pressed closer to the lockers.

"I don't know where he is!"

"I don't believe you," Raph states, "locker doors don't just open on their own."

"..Maybe the turtle figured out you leave it unlocked," the guy says, giving himself away. Raph smirks, knowing this. The guy pales.

"Raph," Leo says, walking over.

"Stay out of this," Raph says. He turns back to the frightened teen. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know!" Raph looks like he's going to murder him in the cruelest way possible. "Okay okay okay!" He yells, "I took the turtle from your locker! But when I set him down for a moment, he disappeared when I turned back!"

"What were you going to do with him?" Donnie asks, since Raph is too occupied with setting the intruder's face on fire. He doesn't answer the question, scared silent.

"Raph," Leo says calmly, "Let, him, go." Raph breathes deeply first, then let's go. The student drops an inch. He starts brushing himself off. He doesn't see Raph move.

Raph bunches up his fist and swings it at him. It impacts on his nose. "Raph!" April yells. He ignores her and hits the bully again.

"Raph stop!" Donnie says. He takes one arm as Leo takes the other. They drag Raph away, but he still gives him another solid kick before he's out of reach.

"Let me go!" A teacher sees the commotion. She walks over. Raph still has the extreme hatred and rage on his face. Donnie and Leo are seriously trying to hold Raph back.

"Raph," she says, getting his attention. All the teens look at her. "Principal's office, now." She looks at the boy on the floor, who Chloe and April are helping sit up. "You too," she says once he looks up.

* * *

 ***peeks out* Sooo... what do you think?**

 **Mikey: SPIKE'S GONE!?  
Me: *looks at Mikey* Right.. he wasn't at the ****high school.. Eep..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, if you didn't read the last chapter, Spike is missing and Raph got into a fight (duh) and was called to the principals office.**

 **If that is news to you, please go back and read the past chapters.**

* * *

Master Yoshi walks into the high school. Raph is sitting outside the office, arms crossed and slumping in the chair. The adult turns to the receptionist. "Good afternoon," he says politely. She looks up and smiles.

"Hello Mister Hamato," she goes back and types something on the computer. "Raph is good to go."

"Nothing too bad, I hope," Yoshi says, glancing at his son. The secretary chuckles weakly.

"That isn't a conversation I need to be apart of," she says pointedly. Master Yoshi nods and then motions to Raph.

"Let's go home," he says. Raph stands up, hiding his knuckles from his father's eyes. He keeps his hands in his coat pockets and walks outside to the car.

Yoshi sits in the driver's seat. Looking at his son, he sees him open the passenger door. He frowns inwardly when he sees the light bruises on the backside of Raph's hand.

Raph sits on the seat and puts the belt on. He doesn't look at his father. "Would you like to tell-"

"No," Raph says, "I just want to go home." He looks at his empty lap, where Spike in his box should be. Raph sighs to himself, trying hard not to cry. He lost his friend. The closest friend he's ever had. He found Spike before he even met Casey.

Yoshi drives out of the parking lot. "I hope that you can understand, Raphael, that I want to help you." Raph doesn't answer; he already knows. They ride home silently. Raph walks into the house and trudges to the couch. His room would feel empty without Spike. The whole house feels empty without Spike.

Donnie walks over and sits down. "Raph..?" He asks. Raph just stares into space. "We'll find him, alright? I'm already working on it. Both Casey and April are out there looking, Mikey is sketching out a flier, and-" He sees Raph isn't even listening. "Right.. I'm going to go.. check on Mikey.. ..He's in the Lair." Donnie stands up and walks to the stairs. He stops at the base and looks back at Raph. "I'll be with him, you know, in the Lair," he adds. Raph doesn't respond.

So Donnie walks up the stairs and disappears. Leo sees Raph from the dojo entrance. He takes a breath and walks over. Raph sees him out of the corner of his eye. But he doesn't move to suggest so. It only hurts worse that one problem is overlapping another.

Leo stands by the tv, unsure really of what to say. Spike has never been missing before. In fact, this is the first time he's been out of the house. Raph doesn't say anything. Leo looks back at the dojo, considering leaving. But then he gets an idea. "Want to train?" He asks. He doesn't agree with Raph's way of taking out frustration, but if that helps him, he encourages it. One thing Leo hates is seeing a brother down when he can't do anything.

Raph looks up. He thinks that maybe he might. But then he actually looks at Leo. He sees worry, but something else. Something.. personal. 'He saw me, didn't he,' Raph guesses, 'He saw me looking at Chloe. That has to be it.'

"Raph," Leo says, "what do you say? A sparring match might-"

"I-I'm not feelin' it," Raph cuts in. He stands up. "Don't want to fight now. I'm tired." He jogs up the steps and disappears into his room. Leo stares at the door.

'Strange,' Leo thinks to himself. He walks to the dojo and starts at a few katas. Then he eyes the punching bag in the corner. He stands in front of it and does a left hook. His fist impacting the fabric and sand, felt good actually. He does a few more, then stops.

"What is on your mind, Leonardo?" Leo turns around. He has jumped at his father's voice less than his brothers lately.

"Just.." Leo points to the bag, then his finger sags, "Uh.. trying to stand in Raph's shoes."

"Hmm," Yoshi says, looking at Leo's feet, "Interesting proposal."

"No I mean-"

"I know Leonardo. But I have a question." Leo already knows what it is. Why.

"He said.." Leo's brows knit together in confusion, "He said he didn't feel like sparring." He looks at Master Yoshi.

"Is this strange?"

"Yes!" Leo says, like it's obvious, "Raph is always looking for a fight, especially when he is stressed, angry, or down." He turns to the punching bag. Upon inspection, he had previously seen small stains of a deeper red than the color of the fabric. Leo traces one of said stains now. "This time is different.."

"Sometimes, Raphael needs a bit of a push in the right direction," Yoshi says, "In order for him to not go over the cliff, someone has to step between him and it, and push him back."

Leo thinks for a moment, "But, wouldn't they go over instead?"

"Do they trust him enough to know he'll bring them with him as he balances out?" Yoshi asks just as cryptically. Leo sighs.

"I don't know what's going on with him," Leo admits, "missing Spike, I understand. But there is something there that.. I don't know." Leo turns to the punching bag and starts to use it slowly. "Did we- do something-?" He asks, "Is he mad- at us- or.." Yoshi puts a hand on his shoulder. Leo turns to his father.

"No, my son," he says comfortingly, "you and your brother's did nothing. But you should now, to help him." Leo nods, just not sure what that is.

* * *

 **Leo's still confused. Do you think the 'stepping into his shoes' idea was a good one?**

 **Any other questions?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to Cold as Stone. Finals week is creeping up on me, and I still have some chapters to get done.**

* * *

Yoshi hears the car pull up. He walks out of the kitchen to greet his sons. He is surprised they are home early. Usually, Raph is dropped off at the Aggle Rec. Center on Friday.

When the door opens, he finds out why. Raph trails in with his brothers. "Raphael," Yoshi says, surprised, "Why aren't you at the club?"

"I am going to look for Spike," Raph says. Leo is setting the keys down, but Yoshi motions for him to hand them over. Leo does so as Raph stares. "No, no no, I am staying here."

"Raphael," Yoshi says sternly. Raph cringes. He looks to Donnie.

"We won't stop looking," he promises, "Go on, it'll be alright."

He sighs. "Fine." He turns around and walks back out the door. Yoshi follows and they go to the car.

"Listen to your brothers," he says, "they will find Spike."

"I know," Raph says. ' _I_ want to find Spike.' He watches out the window until they arrive at the recreational center. Raph gets out and slams the car door. His father watches him go into the building, then drives home.

Raph stomps to the classroom. He sits in the middle, but not by his partner. Hazel sees this. She also sees the mood he's in. She scoots closer to him. "Okay so..."

Raph doesn't even acknowledge that she is there. He's steamed by everything that has been happening. Hazel clears her throat, but he doesn't look at her. She doesn't know what is going on with him, but she feels as though she can't just sit there and watch.

"Well, we should try reading this part. You only have a few lines here," she says, trying to shake him out of it.

Raph peeks at the paper then tilts his head. "One scene," he says. She beams.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek. For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night-" Hazel stops and looks at him. Raph is staring at the words she had read. "Is something wrong?"

He looks up, "None of your business," he replies, "Keep readin'."

"Something is wrong," Hazel says, sure.

"Not your concern," he says. She looks back at the page and continues.

"Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke, but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word..." Hazel's voice fades off. Raph looks at her.

"What?" He asks. She stalls for a moment. Chloe says she should be careful, but he needs someone.

"Would you like to.." she tries to look at him, but blush covers her cheeks, "go to this cafe I know after this session? It's quiet, it's warm. And then maybe, we could just, talk-"

"Shut up, will ya!" He yells. Hazel stares, startled. "Ya can't fix everything with a pot of coffee and a biscuit! You can't expect me to tell ya my life story after reading five lines with you!" Raph stands up, knocking his chair over, and storms out of the room.

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks. Hazel gets up slowly, "I'll get him."

She walks out into the hallway. She hears his steps so she follows at a distance. Then something hits the floor. She quickens her pace and finds him sitting by the wall in the next hallway. He has his knees drawn to his chest. She walks forward slowly. He looks up.

"Go away, Hazel," he says. She keeps walking. She sits down across the hall from him, so he has space. "Leave me alone."

She just sits there, "...Do you want to talk about it?" She asks softly. He looks at her suddenly. His eyes are red with anger and tears.

"What is there to talk about!" He yells, "I hate this club, but I'm still forced to come! I hate school! I would rather go somewhere with a friend instead of go to school because she's there! I lost a friend at that stupid building! I should be out lookin' for him, not reading lines with you!"

"..Who was your friend?" Hazel asks. Raph tries to hold back the tears.

"Spike.." he says, "Ma turtle." Hazel instinctively scoots closer.

"I'm sorry," she says, putting a hand on his leg to comfort him, "I didn't know."

He looks back at her, "Leave me alone." She takes her hand back. He stands up and walks away. Hazel hears the front door open and close. She stands up and walks back to her chair. She looks at his knocked over chair. It landed on his backpack. She sighs and stands it back up. His backpack was open, per the usual. She sees his script sticking out of it.

* * *

Hazel goes over her script until her grandma comes to pick her up. She walks out to the tan car and gets in the back. "How was drama?" her grandma says.

"It was.." Hazel tries to find the words, "dramatic."

"Is it never," Grandma Reinberg comments. Hazel looks at the black backpack she brought with.

"Hey Grandma? Can we stop by a friend's house?" Hazel asks. She is driven to the Hamato house. She gets out against the biting air and walks to the door. She knocks. Master Yoshi answers her beckoning.

"Miss Reinberg," he says.

"Hello sir," Hazel says.

"Come in, out of the cold," he says.

"Thank you, but I won't be long." She steps inside. "Raph left his backpack at the club." She hands it to the father.

"Thank you for bringing it home," Yoshi says. Hazel looks around.

"Is he.. alright?" She asks, worry on her face.

"Raphael is going through tough times, But I assure you, Miss-"

"Hazel," she corrects.

"Hazel, that he'll be there on Monday."

Hazel pauses a moment. "Why is Raph forced to come to Aggle?" She wonders, "He told me he hates being there." Master Yoshi is surprised by her question and the following comment.

"Raphael needs, guidance. I feel that it should help him." Hazel doesn't know how it could help, but she nods. "Have a good day, Hazel."

"You too Mister Hamato!" She calls, going out. Yoshi looks to the kitchen. He walks over and finds Raph there. He's looking in the fridge, but he isn't hungry.

"..Hazel stopped by," Master Yoshi says.

"I know," Raph states, not looking at him. Yoshi sets the backpack on the counter.

"You forgot your stuff, she brought it back," he adds.

"Don't care," Raph replies with no emotion. Yoshi examines his son's actions, which include getting the orange juice and forcing himself to pour and drink it. He picks up the backpack and is about to leave, but something plagues his mind to say.

"She's a very good listener," Yoshi comments. Then he walks away. He lets Raph think on that.

* * *

Raph finds his stuff in his room. He opens it, since Hazel must have used the zipper. He takes out his notebook, deciding to try to get some homework done. He has classes to catch up on. There is a packet sticking out of it.

He opens it to that page. It's his script. In the upper right hand corner is pink ink. Written on it is a phone number and address. Hazel's neat handwriting says, 'If you need an ear and friend' beneath. Raph sighs and ditches the attempt at homework to go to sleep. He stares at the empty tank.

'Why can't she just leave me alone,' he says to himself. He wishes all the more that Spike was found, so he could talk to someone.

* * *

 **Raph! Don't ignore Master Yoshi!**

 ***sigh* Stubborn hot head. Pfft.**

 **Anyway, Raph still is in a rut. But Hazel.. she's not backing off. In fact.. she's...**


	12. Chapter 12

***sigh* this month... I'm going to be happy when it is over. One Act, NaNo, finals.. *sighs, rubbing between eyes* Prayers are appreciated.**

 **Anyway, this is already written, might as well get it to you.**

* * *

Raph is in his third block class on Monday. The teacher is going over notes. Then the announcements come on. =Good afternoon students and staff. At this time, we will go through a storm drill. Please go to your safety area of the building-= the rest was drowned out by the class standing up and going out to the hallway.

Raph goes with and sits against one of the lockers. The teacher brings out a chair and a small white board. "Okay class, as I was saying-" he keeps talking. Some students were smart enough to bring their notebooks with. Raph is not one of them. He ignores the teacher and waits for the drill to be over.

When it finally is, he sits on his own and does try to focus on homework, because if he doesn't, he'll have to stay after. The bell rings and he goes to lunch, where he talks to no one. Finally, gym, where he takes his anger out on the basketball. He has to sit out for being too violent and then the bell rings again.

He walks out with his backpack and takes the passenger seat. But when he remembers who sits next to him, he switches to the back. 'Just get the day over with,' he grumbles. Leo and Donnie take their places in the front. They pick up Mikey.

"Hey dudes!" Mikey says, sitting in the back. He gets a mix of replies. When they are well on the way home, Leo tries to get a conversation going.

"So, Mikey," Leo says, "How is your latest comic?"

"It has Spike in it," Mikey says, looking through his backpack for it.

'Don't explain it,' Raph thinks. But his opinion is not heard. Mikey takes it out.

"Spike is lost and when the Turtle Raph finds him again, Spike had mutated via mutagen into a large spiky tortoise-" Raph's hands clench into tight fists.

"Shut up will ya!" Raph yells.

"Raph, cool it-" Leo tries.

"He was supposed to be working on a flier! Not mutating Spike!" Raph slaps Mikey's blond head, "Stupid!"

"Raph! Back off!" Leo says, threatening to stop the car.

"Just get off my case!" Raph yells. The car pulls into the driveway. Before it even stops, Raph opens his door and jumps out.

"Raph!" Donnie says, about to stress safety. But Raph is already inside. He walks straight to his room and slams the door. He stands there a moment, looking around. Then he goes to the empty part of one wall and bangs his fist against it. He does it again and again, but it doesn't help. He walks to the dojo and goes straight for the dummy. It receives his onslaught.

He can't get a grip of his emotions. He doesn't have control. He pauses a moment to give his hands a break. He feels something wet appear between a couple pairs of knuckles. Someone walks into the dojo in that moment. Raph doesn't turn to face them. "Anger is self-destructive."

Raph stares at the bag, then turns to Leo, "What should I do!" He yells. He stands there, panting. His lungs hurt, but he feels a little better. "Huh!? WHAT! SHOULD! I! DO!"

Leo's you-should-know-this face turns to weariness, "Tell someone, Raph. Tell _somebody_. If not me, if not Father, or our brothers, then someone else." Leo looks down, taking a breath. "I miss you, okay, the Raph we all know. ..I would really like him back," Leo turns and walks out of the dojo.

Raph goes back to the dummy and starts pounding at it again. 'I did, okay! I told Hazel! It didn't hel..p..' Raph stops and looks up. 'But I didn't tell her about Chloe. I almost did, I said something vague I think but.. Wait-' Raph face changes to shock, "I talked to Hazel about it?"

* * *

 **Mikey... not cool.**

 **Leo is concerned for his brother. And he has every right to.**

 **And, yeah Raph. You did talk to her about it. Remember? You two were in the hallway and you emptied your guts to her? ...Almost. Almost emptied your guts to her.**

 **Anyone ready for him to finally get a good day? Because.. ahh, it isn't in the next few chapters.. :| I know... Character development takes time.**

 **Plus, he's a stubborn little angsty character..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody, I want to personally say thank you to the reviewers of this story. I'm glad that you are all enjoying, uhh.. heh, Raph's struggles.**

 **The coaster ain't over yet, though.**

* * *

Hazel closes her door and takes out her phone. She lays on her bed, staring at it. 'Please call,' she says. She had hoped that Raph would use the number she gave him. But the phone just lays there. Hazel sighs and picks it up. She dials Chloe's phone number.

It rings once. =Hey Hazel=

"Chloe, hi," Hazel says, "How are you?"

=I'm doing okay, you?=

Hazel shrugs, "I needed to talk to someone." Hazel sighs.

=What is it?=

"Uhh.. it's just Raph," Hazel says, "He didn't come to practice today and-"

=Hazel, don't you listen?= Chloe asks.

"I know what you said.. but," Hazel blushes, "he's going through something harsh. And he seems like he needs someone to be there for him."

=Hazel, you know better,= Chloe says, =It's just an animal=

"You know?"

=Of course I know. I go to his school, I date his brother. I helped search for Spike but we never found him=

"Are you still searching?" Hazel asks.

=I'm not, but some of their friends are=

Hazel dares to open her mouth after a few moments, "I think it's sweet that he cares for him so much."

=One sugar grain doesn't mean he isn't a lemon,= Chloe says.

"He needs somebody," Hazel insists.

=Take it from me, Hazel, that he is a bad, boy. He takes girl's hearts and breaks them in half= Chloe hangs up at that. Hazel looks out her window, where snow had accumulated at the corners.

She looks back at her phone, "Bad boys can't have good hearts," she says to herself.

* * *

The club called in a late night session for those that need extra work. Raph is, of course, forced to go. He steams through the door and takes a seat far from Hazel. On the way, he gives her a glare. 'Don't even think of coming over here.' He sits down.

Hazel is thinking about going back to sit by him and get him to actually do something. But she saw his look. The fire in those green eyes could melt glaciers. She decides to give him his space for the night.

When Raph sees her not come back, he sets himself to work on homework. He pulls out his folder, but sees the script come with it. The corner with pink writing is the most visible. He stares at it. The words 'if you need an ear and a friend' engrain themselves into his head. Then he looks up. The sessions over.

He had been staring all hour. He shoves everything into his backpack. He stands up and goes straight for the door. Hazel had been peeking back at him every few minutes, but then she sees him stand up. He doesn't even look at her. She takes a deep breath and picks up her stuff. She quickens her pace to catch up to him.

She reaches him when he walks out of the rec center. "Raph," she starts saying. He doesn't look at her, "If there is anything you need to get off your chest, you can tell me."

Raph doesn't look at her and starts walking away. Hazel stops.

"I can take a little yelling, you know!" She calls after him. He stops and turns around. He wants to yell. He wants to scream that he doesn't want her in his life anymore and the whole building they met in can go six feet under with everyone in it. But he sees her looking at him and he can't bring himself to.

"..I'll see you later," he mutters, starting to walk away. Hazel watches him leave and then turns to the other way. It's dark and her grandma won't be awake. She can trust that she'll get home okay.

Then a dark blue sedan comes up next to her. The window rolls down. "Hazel, right?" She stops and looks at it. Leo is peeking out.

"Hey Leo," she greets.

"Do you know where Raph is?" Leo asks, "He wasn't at the rec center."

"He started to walk home," she explains.

"Which street?" Leo asks.

"Uhh.. Fenton Avenue," she directs.

"Thanks. Need a ride home?"

"No, I can make it." They say goodbye and Leo drives off. He finds the road and cruises down it. Raph's form appears through the darkness, stomping down the sidewalk. Leo pulls up next to him. Leo rolls down the window.

"Raph, stop," he orders. But Raph keeps going. Leo parks the car and walks after him. He catches up and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Raph-" The hot headed teen shoves Leo away.

"Leave me alone," Raph demands. Leo stops walking and sighs.

"..Look, Raph," he says calmly, with the weariness he had before, "I just want to give you a ride. I won't talk to you, I promise. I just want you to get home without getting hypothermia." He waits for Raph to agree, knowing that he cares.

Raph stops and turns around. He stomps to Leo. "Get out my life, Lame-o-nardo," he growls. Then immediately after, he turns tail and sprints in the direction he was headed before Leo showed up.

Leo stares after him. Why Raph would want that, Leo has no clue. He goes back to the car and closes the door behind him. He sits in the warmth for a moment before a couple tears form. He takes out his t-phone. =Hey Leo= Donnie says.

"Raph's walking home. He'll be there soon. Just, beware of his temper," Leo says.

=Okay, what about you?=

"I'm.. I'm going to Chloe's for a short amount of time. I don't think Raph wants to see me."

=Okay, but get back soon, I may be onto something=

"With what?" Leo asks, turning back onto the street.

* * *

Donnie can tell when Raph arrived home. The door slams into the frame, shaking the house. He takes a deep breath and walks down the stairs. "Hey Raph, I saw you were having some trouble with our homework today. Maybe I could-"

"Have you found Spike yet?" Raph asks, rudely interrupting.

"Uh- ..No," Donnie says.

"Then _don't_ , talk to me," Raph says. He heads to the dojo. He exits out the side door and climbs up the a lateral garden to the top. He sits on the roof and looks at the stars. 'Everything is going wrong. What am I to do?' He lets the wind calm him down, but the chill can't cool off his tempered heart.

"Hey Raph?" Mikey says, peeking his head over the side of the roof. "The rumors of Kraang Tech D' found were right! They have like, underground labs or something. Donnie wants to-"

"Buzz off Mikey," Raph says. Mikey sighs.

"I thought you'd want to kick some butts and blow off steam. ..Guess I was wrong." The voice Mikey uses pinches Raph's heart. Mikey was trying to help. But he told him to go away. The blond teen climbs back down and goes inside. Raph overhears what he says inside. "He's not coming guys."

Raph looks at the stars. He sighs and then leaps down. He walks inside. Leo is back, but Raph doesn't look at him for more than a second. He puts on his winter ninja gear and Leo goes over the plan again. After that, all four walk outside.

* * *

 **Yep, Don's been busy with.. something. I can't tell you until next chapter.**

 **Raph is about ready to explode. If you think he has already.. *shakes head* Not even close.**

 **About what Hazel said, do you agree?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter. This is a biggie, so read carefully.**

 **And.. prepare your tissues. You will need them.**

* * *

The team stops at a rooftop. "Don," Leo says, "What does this, experiment do?"

"It's some kind of, stimulator. Or.. hallucinogen," Donnie says, keeping a sharp eye out, "I can't remember which."

"What does it do?" Raph asks gruffly.

"I don't know yet, Raph," Donnie says.

"Then figure it out!" Raph yells.

"Hey cool it!" Mikey yells back.

Leo pinches between his eyes, "Mikey, yelling at Raph will not solve the problem."

"Yeah but-!" Don puts his hand over Mikey's mouth, stopping him from giving them away.

"We need to keep going. The next point is up ahead." Leo starts off and the others follow. Raph is still steamed from the argument. They jump and run to the next checkpoint, a mile and a half down the road. Leo stops and signals for the others to do so as well.

No one from Kraang Tech is in the area. "I thought there would be butt kickin'," Raph grumbles, eyeing Mikey.

"Be patient, Raph," Leo says quietly.

"If there's goin' to be no butt kickin', I'm goin' home," Raph decides. As if on cue, Kraang droids jump out of the shadows and surround them. They train their guns on the Ninja Turtles.

Raph takes out his sais, his green eyes going white. "You said you wanted a fight," Leo states, pulling out his swords.

"Just stay outta my way," he threatens. Raph charges at the first robot. The others attack as well, each going for a fourth of the circle. Metal litters the ground. Fighting something, actually fighting something that fights back, it feels good for Raph. He feels his blood pumping, his head clearing of anything but the fight.

A Kraang bot out of the fight circle takes out a different kind of gun. It inserts something into the empty barrel and charges it up. The metal arm aims at one of the turtles.

Raph leaps over one of the bots and slices its circuits. "Ha!" He stands there a moment, looking for some more.

But then something embeds itself into his skin. He looks down. It's a dart with deep pink feathers, the signature color of Kraang Tech. He rips it out. Donnie sees the dart in Raph's hand.

"What's- Ah!" Raph feels a jolt to the head. He drops the dart and holds his head. The pain renders him to his knees. He sees overlapping images. 'Chloe, Hazel, Leo, Donnie, Yoshi, Leo, Chloe, Hazel, Spike, Leo, school, Spike, Mikey, Casey, April, home-'

"Raph.." Donnie says, still occupied with the Kraang droid. Raph's vision goes back to normal, but the thoughts stay there. Then the thoughts turn to voices and his vision goes dark.

" _She's my girlfriend Raph, how could you!"_

" _I had to do your homework. Heh, why bother! You aren't going to get anything from it! Brute!"_

" _He's going to have large spikes on his shell, and whoa! What if he tried like, to get revenge because you rant about us so much! ..Why do you do that Raphie? That's mean."_

" _Jerk!"_

" _Hey, want to go to a cafe sometime...? Raph..? Raph! Hey listen to me!"_

" _Man, why are you still hung up on her. She hates you, Raph. She hates you."_

" _Anger is self-destructive-"_

" _You're nothing but a hot headed_ jerk _!"_

Raph holds his head harder, only to make the headache worse. His sightless vision starts to fade into red. =Halt= A kraang droid says. Raph looks up, his eyes completely white. He attacks the robot, demolishing it. He finds more and they become scrap metal. The others finish the robots they were fighting, to find there aren't anymore. Raph stands on the rooftop, steam coming from his nostrils in waves.

"Uh, guys, Raph is acting weird," Mikey points out. Donnie picks up the dart.

"He was hit with this," he says, showing Leo.

Leo looks at his brother. Raph's back is to them, "Raph..?" He asks, starting forward.

"Leo be careful, we don't know what it is," Donnie reminds him. Leo still inches forward. He sets a hand slowly on Raph's shoulder.

Raph feels it and his eyes cross white and his vision stays red. He turns around and kicks Leo back. "Raph!" Mikey yells. He and Donnie move in closer to help Leo. But Raph doesn't take too kindly to it.

" _Stupid!"_

" _Bully!"_

" _Rebel!"_

" _I hate you!"_

Raph sees three forms in front of him. The only word that he can think of is threats. He twirls his sais. "Uh, guys...?" Mikey says, panic setting in.

"What's wrong, _Mikey_ ," Raph taunts, "Scared?" Mikey does not like the tone Raph is using, neither do his brothers. "You're always scared," he says. Mikey tries to avoid him. He takes out his nunchucks and swings the extended chain.

"D-Don't make me.." Mikey threatens, but that's all he gets out.

"Like you could hit me," Raph says, amused, "You always think we'll clean up your messes, you mistakes! I'm sick of it! You think you can take anything and put in your comic!"

"Raph leave him alone!" Donnie says. Raph stops and looks away from the terrified boy. Donnie readies his staff.

"The genius," Raph doesn't even hesitate. "You know, with that big head of yours, how can you not find Spike!? That's impossible! You don't want to find him do you!" Donnie blocks Raph's sais, but it's no use. He ends up on his back. "You can't even get the girl with that brain."

"Raph," Leo says. Raph looks up and chuckles darkly. Leo doesn't flinch, at least not outwardly. "You aren't yourself. Try to calm down."

"You know, _Fearless_ ," Raph spits, turning around, "I can't imagine how you haven't figured it out yet."

Leo stares at him, his katanas behind his shellpack. He doesn't want to fight his brother. "Figure out what?" He asks.

"You _don't_?" Raph says, mocking him, "You hear that world!" Raph yells, " _Lame-o-nardo_ doesn't know why I skipped school. Well, guess what?" Raph rushes him. Leo is pinned. "I loathed you. You and your.. luck." Leo punches Raph, only to get his weight off him. He stands up and takes out a katana.

"Don't make me do this," Leo says.

"Don't make you do what? Hurt me?" Raph chuckles, "We both know the greater warrior between us."

"At least I don't lose my temper," Leo says.

"I bet you have."

"Not as much as you," Leo says, "Calm down, this isn't you."

"You all want to know why I've been, 'not myself'?" Raph asks, "Well here it is! I was holding back. Now I'm not anymore." Leo tries to see the green in his brother's eyes, but there is none.

"What did it do to you?" He asks. Raph charges at him again and Leo has a hard time keeping up.

"Splinter forces me to go to a stupid drama club! Hazel can't stay off ma shell! Chloe sends me reeling! This is me, isn't it! Letting loose! Taking out my anger! Kicking shell!"

"You're killing him!" Mikey yells. Raph pauses.

The past few minutes have been a haze for him. He saw targets and went after them. He couldn't hear anything, it was all a blur. His vision clears as he stands up. He looks around. Mikey is holding an arm close to his chest. He has bruises on his face, no doubt more under his coat. Raph's eyes fade out of white, back to his normal look. The red goes away.

He turns around. "...G.. G-Guys…?" He whispers. He sees Donnie. His legs aren't bent the correct way. A red spot, forming a bruise, is around his eye. The purple mask is tangled in his hair. Then he hears something right next to him. He looks down.

Leo is laying right by his foot. His sword is just out of his reach and he is on his chest. Raph starts to panic outwardly when he sees _his sai_ sticking out of his brother's shoulder. He starts to really panic. The adrenaline is still going through his system.

"Dude..?" Mikey says. Raph looks at him, regret in his eyes. Mikey is purely frightened. He's scared of his brother. Raph looks at his hands. They are covered in red. He looks at each of his brothers, horrified.

He steps away from Leo. "Raph.. we need you to calm down-" Raph breaks into a sprint and disappears across the rooftops.

* * *

 **You know when I said it can't get any worse? Well, that doesn't work anymore. HE CRACKED!**

 ***sniff* Imma.. Imma go sit in the corner.. *walks away and cries***


	15. Chapter 15

**I have been using the '3 Act' outline format for writing this story. And I am proud to announce that the first 'act' is over. This is the last chapter before 'Act 2'.**

 **Enjoy, cry, and stuffs.**

 **..Yeah.**

* * *

Donnie watched Raph run from his brothers. He then forces himself to look at Leo and Mikey. Mikey is staring at Leo, holding his arm. He saw it all, they both did. Donnie takes a few deep breathes and moves. He yells out, his legs hurt like shell. But he keeps going.

"Mikey.." he manages to say, "Mikey!" The teen wearing the orange bandana looks at him. Mikey's crying. "Call April. We need her." Mikey nods, but then cringes. Donnie guesses a concussion. "Try not to move your head."

"Okay.." Mikey says. He looks for his t-phone and turns it on. Donnie inches his way to Leo.

"Leo.. Leo," he says, tapping his brother's cheek. "Stay with me."

* * *

April listens to Mikey, while getting her stuff in order. She left a spare medical kit around just for something like this. "Where are you?" She asks.

=Umm...= Mikey sounds like he is looking for a sign.

"Nevermind," she says, hearing how painful it is, "I can track your t-phone. Just leave it on."

=Okay..=

"Who did this?" She asks.

She's outside when he answers. =Raph..=

April freezes until she hears her dad behind her, "April, where are you going?"

"Some friends need me. It's really urgent," she says quickly, snapping out of her daze.

"Need me to take you?"

"Yes!" She says, frantic. She hangs up on Mikey and calls Casey.

=What up?=

"Casey, it's April. The guys need us."

=Where Red?= April checks her phone and sees the orange ping.

"Bathers Avenue," she says.

=I'll be there. What should I expect?=

"The turtles just came out of a horror show," she says. By Mikey's words, it looks really ugly.

=I'll be there= They hang up.

"Dad!" April gets in the car.

* * *

Casey arrives on the scene when April's dad drives away. She had to come up with an excuse to be needed right at this spot, but it worked. They start up the side of the building. "Red.." Casey stares at the three on the rooftop. April lifts her head and sees them.

Donnie is attempting to help Leo, but he is badly injured himself. Mikey is a few paces away, crying. April pushes Casey to get him out of his daze. "Go to Mikey, get him talking." Casey nods and moves. April goes to Donnie's side and replaces his hands on Leo's shoulder.

"April.. I don't.. I don't know.." Donnie stares at Leo. April uses a hand to check his pulse.

"He's alive, Don. We need to get all of you home."

"Mikey.. Mikey look at me," Casey says. Mikey closes his eyes, trying to forget what happened.

"Raphie.. he-" Mikey grabs his head with one arm. The other is against his chest.

"Red!" Casey yells. Mikey cringes more. "Yelling and talking doesn't help."

"Concussion?" April asks Don. He nods.

"I think so." April stands up, giving Donnie the role to keep Leo from bleeding more.

She calls the house. =This is Hamato Yo-=

"Master Yoshi, the guys need you," she says quickly. She gives him the coordinates and then goes back to the others. "Tell me what to do," she says, opening the kit she brought with.

"Okay.. okay, he needs to be kept awake." April goes to Leo's head and puts it on her lap.

"Leo?" She asks, tapping his cheek, "Leo wake up."

"Uuggghhh," Leo groans. His eye cracks open, but the pain comes with and he sucks in air quickly.

"Easy, we're here to help," April says. Leo takes a moment to control his breathing.

"..Ra..ph.."

April takes a short deep breath, "I know.. But you need to calm down."

"When will Dad get here?" Donnie asks, skipping formalities.

"As soon as he can. Don," she reaches across Leo and puts her hand on his. Donnie looks at her. His pain is evident. "Let me. You come here." Donnie looks at his legs.

"..I can't," he looks back at her, tears finally appearing. April looks at him and then at Mikey, who is hugging Casey.

'How can they bear it?' A car screeches below them and then Master Yoshi appears. He goes to the group of three first.

"Leonardo.. Donatello.." he says, putting a hand on each of his sons.

Donnie manages to talk, "Bring Mikey down first Dad. He needs it first. Be careful, he may have a concussion."

Yoshi walks over and picks up his son. "Daddy..?" Mikey manages.

"Hai." Yoshi looks around the area.

"Where is Raphael?" No one answers. He frowns at Mikey's frightened reaction. He goes to the edge and goes down.

"Casey, get over here," April says. He comes over. April has him hold Leo's head and keep him calm. She goes to Donnie and takes his hands away from Leo. "You go down next, Don."

"Leo needs-"

"He needs to stay put for the moment. You are next." Master Yoshi comes back and Don nods. Yoshi picks up his tall son. Donnie curls against him as best he can, feeling like a child that scraped his knee. Only this time, it is much worse.

April looks at Leo. Her hands are around the sai sticking out of his back. "..Rafaero.." Yoshi says softly. April looks behind her at the adult that returned. Yoshi sees the sai clearly. He stoops down. "My son.." he places his hand on Leo's head.

"..D-Dad..?" He asks softly. Yoshi looks at April.

"Should he be moved?" Casey asks, looking at the girl.

"I think.. we should leave the sai in for now.. but put bandages around it," she decides. Yoshi agrees with this. The sai is keeping more blood from seeping out. He helps her, then carefully picks up his eldest.

"You will be alright, musuko," he says soothingly. April packs up the kit and she and Casey follow him slowly down the fire escape. Leo audibly protests the entire way.

"He's lost a lot of blood," April mutters.

Casey gets on his bike and April sits in the front of the sedan. "Where do you think Raph is?" He asks before they start off.

April shakes her head, "I don't know." She looks at the guys in the back. Mikey is at one window and Leo's at the other. He is leaning forward with the weapon in his shoulder still. Donnie is between them, holding Mikey close with his free arm.

* * *

 **Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are in a bit of trouble. Good thing they have some people to help them.**

 **Any questions?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I almost forgot to upload today. You've been wondering about Raph? Well...**

* * *

Footsteps pound on the concrete high above the street. Labored breathing puffs in brief white clouds. Green eyes look ahead frantically, trying to run farther, faster. But the eyes don't watch their feet as a tin vent appears.

Raph swerves to miss it. He keeps going, but trips on his own feet. He has tears streaming down his face, heating his chilled skin. He grimaces suddenly. Looking back at his leg, he sees a long cut. He doesn't know if he got it recently or the adrenaline was masking it until now.

He freezes up at remembering the fight. He did that. He sees his sai, still in his hand. 'The other is in Leo. _In_ Leo.' Raph stands up, ignoring the long cut. He walks to the edge, limping. He is about to jump to the next roof, but then thinks of something else. He looks around.

Raph has no clue where he is. Maybe it's just the snow, maybe it's the dark. But he feels lost. He backs up and gives himself a running leap. But it isn't well balanced with his leg's condition. He misses the roof and grabs the fire escape before he falls to the pavement.

'Stop,' he tells himself, 'You can't keep running.' He climbs down to the alley below. He sits between a trash can and a dumpster. 'But it doesn't mean you have to turn back.'

Raph tries to avoid the subject, but ends up going back to what happened. He remembers the injection and seeing and hearing things. But then it all went black. Next thing he knew, his head was clearing and his brothers were wounded, because of him.

He looks at his cut, which blood seeps through his winter uniform trousers. He sighs and just leaves it be, 'Why bother..'

* * *

Master Yoshi pulls the car up into the driveway. April gets out and Casey drops his bike on the snow. It's a surprise it hasn't rusted over yet. Both teens open a door. Yoshi puts a hand on Casey's shoulder. The teen moves out of the way so the father can take out Leo.

"Mikey, do you think you can.."

"I.. I can walk. But what about D?" He asks. He sees Donnie's legs. They don't look good, even with the armor.

"Casey will stay with him until your dad comes back," April says. She looks up at Casey, who nods. He'll stay. April helps Mikey out of the car and walks slowly. Yoshi is waiting with a shivering Leo. April opens the door and the four go inside. Yoshi hurries to the elevator, April and Mikey trailing slowly behind. Yoshi has to wait for them and then they all go downstairs.

Leo is lain on the table and Mikey sits on a chair. "April, help Leonardo." And with that, the father goes back up. April goes to Leo. He's on his side, the shoulder with the sai sticking out on top. April doesn't know where to start.

"Leo? Talk to me," she says.

Leo doesn't seem to be conscious, but then he says, "...Don? ..Mike..y?"

"I'm here bro. D will be down soon," Mikey says, trying to hide how much pain he is in.

"April.. help Mikey."

"No, you are obviously worse off, now let me help you," April says. Leo opens his eyes enough to look at Mikey.

"I'm okay, Leo," he says, trying to smile. But it hurts his head.

Leo closes his eyes. "..Okay.. okay.." April goes and gets a patch up kit. She takes a deep breath.

'I need Donnie.' As if on cue, the elevator door opens and the final three step into the infirmary. "Sensei," she says. Yoshi sees her distress. He lays Donnie on the other chair and then goes to him.

"Case.." Donnie says, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah Don?"

"Get a cot open," Donnie instructs, "I have to lay down.."

"Got it." Casey gets up and goes to the cabinet. He takes out one of the cots and starts assembling it. April and Yoshi help Leo as best they can. Yoshi unwraps the bandages they used to get him here, now coated with blood. The fabric around the wound is cut away. Then he lays a hand around the point and grabs the handle.

"This will hurt," he tells Leo. Leo takes a breath.

"Do it.." The sai comes out. "AHH!" Yoshi works quickly to clean it up and stitch his son's shoulder back.

"April," Yoshi says as he works, "Get the pain medication."

"For Leo?"

"..For all of them," Yoshi says. He helps get the rest of Leo's coat off, not trying to keep it intact. The fabric goes to the side, the shellpack, mask, and armor with it. Leo's shoulder is wrapped with bandages. He is helped to lay on his back.

Yoshi takes a good look at him. He has a black eye forming and there are bruises on his neck. April sees this too when she comes back. 'He strangled him..' Yoshi lightly tests his son's chest. The armor was, he dare thinks, barely holding together. Leo cries out from the pain.

"Gomen'nasai," he whispers. April hands him a needle to give Leo the pain med. Yoshi takes it. "This will help, my son." He gives it to Leo, who cringes. April had gone to Mikey. He is looking at her, tears streaming down his face. His cheeks are red and the edges of his hair are plastered to his forehead.

"Mikey, what hurts?" April asks, keeping her voice low.

"My.. my head.." Mikey says, "and my arm."

"Can I see?" April asks. Mikey lets her and she deduces it is broken. When Yoshi is certain Leo will be alright, making sure he's doesn't lose more blood with April's help, then they go back to Mikey to make him a cast. Then she does a concussion test, revealing that he does indeed have one. She goes to the cabinet and takes another cot. She opens it up next to Mikey.

"Casey, please get some blankets for them. I will help Donatello," Yoshi says. Casey had been trying to help Donnie to the cot. But his legs weren't cooperating. Yoshi picks his son up and lays him down. Casey gives him a couple blankets and goes to April next.

"My legs hurt," Donnie says. "I don't think I can.. it.. do you think-"

"Hush, my son," Yoshi says, "Let me look." Donnie lets his father help him take off the 'snow pants' to look at his legs. When Yoshi is done, he sighs. He gets the materials to make two more casts. Donnie's legs are broken, each at different points.

April stays by Mikey, trying to keep him calm. "Mikey, relax."

"But.." Mikey feels April's hand smoothen his hair. She hums a lullaby she heard. She slides his mask off. While Yoshi helped Donnie, she gave Mikey his pain killer. But it hasn't kicked in yet.

"You will be okay. You _all_ will," she assures him. Mikey nods. "Try to sleep," she says, adjusting his blankets. She stands up and goes to Casey, who is giving Leo his blankets.

"How is he?" Casey asks. April sighs, leading him away from the guys.

"Leo has broken ribs, a black eye, and his.. um," April points, "stab.. wound."

"Donnie?"

"I haven't looked at Donnie," she says. Yoshi comes over.

"Donatello has two broken legs, cracked ribs, and a black eye as well," he tells them, "Although Leonardo's looks, darker. How is Michelangelo?"

April answers, "Concussion and broken arm. Looks like he was the luckiest."

"Or the first," Casey says, "if this was Raph-"

"We are not jumping to conclusions," April says.

"They are all saying it. Raph gets more aggressive the longer he fights."

"Leo was wearing armor. So was Donnie. How do you expect them to get cracked ribs from Raph?" April asks.

"Maybe it was what Donatello was talking about on the way back," Yoshi says. Donnie was trying to explain about something Raph got hit with. He had the needle with him.

"It could have made him stronger while he was on it," Casey says.

"..They all have bruises too," April says, changing the topic.

"Leo has bruises around his neck," Casey adds. He saw them too.

"I will attend to my sons. You both are welcome to stay the night."

"Thank you, sensei," April says. The teens walk to the elevator and Yoshi checks on each of his sons. Leo's painkiller is kicking in, making him drowsy. Mikey is trying to sleep, but it is hard with an arm on his chest. Yoshi stays by him a moment before going to Donnie. The final son is in turmoil. His pain killer has yet to start working, so he is worrying about his legs.

"A problem for another day," Yoshi says, prompting his son to sleep. Yoshi stands up when he is sure Donnie understood then walks to the elevator. He needs to meditate.

* * *

Leo feels a throb in his shoulder. He tries to ignore it. He shifts around in his sleep. Then the throb becomes a spike and his ribs inflame. He gasps, surprised. He cracks his eyes open. He's in the infirmary.

'But..' he tries looking to the side, but his neck hurts, 'I was on the rooftop, and Raph-'

"Leo?" Donnie asks. Leo can't look straight at him, but if he uses his peripheral vision.

"Don..?" He asks. His voice is hoarse and it hurts to talk.

"Yeah. Your pain killer must have worn off." Leo hears a beep.

"How'd we get here?" Leo asks.

"..You don't remember?" Donnie asks. Leo takes a moment to think. No, he doesn't. "April, Casey, and Sensei brought us home. I don't understand, you were conscious. You responded."

"I don't remember it now." Donnie thinks to himself and mutters, 'shock.'

"April is coming down. You should rest." Leo moves his head back to the center of the pillow and sighs.

'Ow,' he cringes, his chest hurting. "How's Mikey?"

"Sleeping, thankfully. He's better off than you and me."

Leo knows his wounds, but he doesn't know Donnie's exactly. "What-"

"Broken legs, Leo. He broke my legs," Donnie says, his voice slightly breaking. Leo stares at the ceiling.

The elevator opens, "Hey guys," April says, "How.. how are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Leo's meds wore off," Donnie says, "I think mine are too."

"Someone needs to stay up," Leo says. April walks over to him and puts a hand on his good shoulder. He looks at her.

"I'll stay with you guys. Casey and I are staying over until you are better."

"How long have we been down here?" Leo asks.

"It's been about five hours. So, four in the morning," April says. Leo never would have guessed. No sunlight reaches the infirmary. April gives Leo more medication and checks the iv tube coming from his arm. Leo follows it to the bag. There is red liquid inside.

"What.. what is that for?" Leo knows very well what it is.

"You lost a lot of blood, Leo," April, "Sensei donated for you. We didn't know if you'd make it.." April looks at the bag then sighs, "Are you feeling light headed?"

"No," Leo says. She sighs.

"Don?"

"He doesn't need it anymore," Donnie says. April nods and then takes out the needle.

"I'll be in the corner."

"No, April, you look tired. Go to bed," Donnie says. April smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be alright. And I'll buzz when Mikey wakes up." She nods and goes to the elevator. Leo takes the silence to think about what happened, what he remembers.

'Raph wouldn't do that. No.. He was injected with something. That Kraang.. Kraang Tech thing...' Leo sighs, careful to not hurt his ribs. "Raph didn't mean it. What he said was because he was hit with something."

"But what he said makes sense," Donnie reasons, "Mikey is scared a lot. He makes mistakes. He usually taunts him about not being as skilled."

"Raph wouldn't mean to take it that far," Leo says.

"He blames me for not finding Spike. He would do that, considering that I promised we'd find him. And he did blow at Mikey for working on a comic and not his lost poster."

"That doesn't prove anything," Leo says.

"He sounded truthful," Donnie says.

"Does that mean he is?" Leo asks, "I know he mentioned our, somewhat, rivalry to be the best. But that-"

"He mentioned Chloe.." Donnie looks at Mikey. He was listening the entire time, but didn't say anything. Leo doesn't try to look at Mikey, he's caught up in what he said.

"What?"

"He said.. he said that.. Chloe sends him.. r-reeling," Mikey tries to say. His head hurts. "That you were lucky.."

Leo doesn't remember that. He thinks back to the scene, as painful as it is. Then he does remember. He was grabbing for a katana when he did. 'I thought I heard wrong, and that's when his sai..' Leo reaches back with his left arm and touches the bandages on his bare shoulder. The blanket over his form is the only other thing covering his chest. There are bandages keeping his ribs together.

"Mikey, want me to call down April?"

"No D.. I'm going back to sleep.." Leo understands Mikey's wish, because the pain killer finally starts to kick in and he closes his eyes. The recent events are too.. too stressful to handle.

'He didn't mean it,' Leo decides, 'it was that.. that stuff..'

* * *

 **Leo is trying to be optimistic.**

 **And now the guys are safe at the house.. and Raph is.. a little less than okay. Okay, he's at the bottom of an endless pit and can't see a way out?**

 **What do you think it will be? I'm just curious?**


	17. Chapter 17

**You know what? This chapter is super short. I'm posting it now.**

* * *

Raph walks around in the alleys, keeping from trouble and eyes in particular. He still has his uniform on, but after being out for the entire night and into the morning, he is chilled. He still has no clue where he is.

He walks on with a limp. Then he can't bear it, so he finds a wall to lean against. His leg hurts like shell, but he isn't about to do anything about it. Not that he has anything he can do. He looks at it. His leg is coated in crusted red, flakes of snow sticking to it.

'I wonder.. I wonder if the guys are alright,' he thinks, looking up at the break between the buildings. The blue sky looks so peaceful, but his life is nothing of the sort. Raph closes his eyes, feeling sleep coming.

" _You're always scared... You think we'll clean up your messes, your mistakes?" He grabs Mikey's arm, twisting it back. "I'm sick of it! You think you can take anything and put in your comic!" Mikey cries out in pain when the bone snaps._

" _Raph leave him alone!" Donnie yells. Raph chuckles darkly._

" _The genius," he pulls Mikey's arm again, making him scream louder. He shoves him forward. He turns around, but still hears Mikey hit the wall he was pushed towards._

"No!" Raph yells. He puts his hands to his head. He hates remembering. He doesn't want to know how it happened. He only wants to know if his brothers are alright, that they made it back home, and that they are happier without him.

Cars pass by on the road to his right. Raph peeks above the can that is next to him. He watches them drive by, people walk passed the alley as if nothing were there. Then he sees the street sign. His eyes brush over it, but then go back. He's seen that street sign before. But he's never looked at the signs, or, not enough to have them memorized.

'Where do I know that from?' He asks himself. He shivers when the wind finds him. He sees there is a dumpster on the other side of the alley. He stands up and limps over to it, careful not to be seen from people looking down. He sits with his shellpack to the green metal and tries to find nightmare-less sleep. "I'm sorry guys..." he mutters, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. I'm.. sorry.. I'm.. I'm.."

* * *

 **Raphie is remembering what happened. Since he was zoned out during the fight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here't the next one.**

* * *

April walks into the dojo. Master Yoshi is meditating, trying to find some peace and answers. "Master Yoshi?" She asks.

"Yes April?" He asks without opening his eyes.

"Should.. Do you think the guys can be brought out of the infirmary now? To the couch, or their own beds?"

Yoshi thinks about it. It has been two nights since the boys were brought home. "Yes, I believe that Michelangelo can be. It is only his head and arm."

"Yes, sensei," she says, even though it wasn't a question. She walks away and goes to the wheelchair that she had found. 'Who knows?' She muses, 'They might need it in the future.'

She presses the button and the elevator doors open. She wheels the chair inside and presses down. When they open again, the guys are up. And by up, they are awake.

"Want to go upstairs Mikey?" She asks him. He looks up at her. He had hit his head pretty hard, but with plenty of rest, he should be okay.

"I don't want to.." he looks at Leo and then to Donnie.

"Go on up, Mikey, you need to sunlight," Donnie says. Mikey looks at Leo. But he's been thinking to himself most of the time he's awake, so the youngest doesn't receive a response.

"Okay.." Mikey says. April wheels the chair to him. The red head helps him sit up. Then, being careful of his injuries, he is transferred to the chair. She grabs the blanket that was over him and tucks it around his legs and a little over his stomach. "I feel dizzy..."

"Okay, deep breaths. Slowly.." April helps. When Mikey feels better, she leisurely turns the chair around and brings him into the elevator. The door closes. Master Yoshi is at the doors when they open on the top level. Mikey squints a little at the light from the front windows, but is otherwise okay.

"Would you like to go to the couch, my son?" He asks.

"..I wanna sleep, Dad.." Mikey says, still drowsy. Master Yoshi nods and he takes the handles of the wheelchair. He stops at the base of the stairs. "I can walk up.." Mikey says. Yoshi stays by his side as he stands up. He keeps an arm around his son and they walk up a few steps. But Mikey's head starts to throb.

"Allow me, Michelangelo," Yoshi picks him up and carries him the rest of the way. He walks through the open door and lays Mikey on the bed.

"Home sweet home.." Mikey jokes. Yoshi grins.

"Let's get you out of your uniform."

* * *

April brings the wheelchair back downstairs, Casey with her this time. She wheels over to Donnie. "My turn?" He asks. April nods.

"Casey you take one side, I'll hold the other," April says. Casey listens. Donnie is sat up, his legs protest at the movement, but he keeps it down. They pick him up.

"You're heavy Gappy," Casey says. Donnie grunts as he sits on the chair.

"I have more muscle than I show," Donnie retorts. April helps with his blanket puts her hand on his cheek briefly.

"You alright?" She asks. Donnie blushes.

"I-I-I- yes.. I'm okay.." he stutters. Casey chuckles behind April. She feels Donnie's forehead.

"Well.. you don't have a fever. Let's bring you upstairs." April turns the wheelchair around.

"April.." She stops and looks at Leo. "Can I talk to you?" April and Casey share a look. Then he takes the handles and she walks over to Leo.

"What is it?" Leo watches the elevator doors. Once they close, he sighs.

"Do you think that Raph really meant what he said about Chloe?" April looks at him. She doesn't know what he means.

"Umm.. Donnie said that he wasn't acting of his own regard. So whatever he said-"

"But Donnie and Mikey both agree that he meant everything he said, under the influence of something or not," Leo says.

"Well.. what did he say?" Leo struggles with uttering the truth that he couldn't even see when it was right in front of him.

"Raph.. Raph still.. loves, Chloe.." Leo says. Their fight, whether outward or not, about Chloe wasn't even over. He thought that Raph was okay with it. "That's why he was so.. distant," Leo realizes, "He didn't hate school, he hated seeing us together. He.." Leo sighs, closing his eyes, "he didn't want me to find out, so he avoided her as much as possible. That's why.. that's why.."

"You don't know that," April says, trying to understand fully herself.

"Donnie had pointed out earlier that his whole behavior started the day after Chloe and I were officially together," Leo says, heartbroken, "and I was too dumb not to notice it.."

"No, you gave Raph the benefit of the doubt," April says. Leo shakes his head.

"I should have known," he says, "if I did, I would have been able to talk to him and help him understand that I wouldn't push him away. That I still love him, even with his mistakes. He's my brother, what happened before has done nothing to change that."

"Even now?" April asks tentatively. Leo nods without hesitation.

"Even now."

* * *

Donnie and Casey arrive at the first floor. Yoshi is walking down the stairs. He was checking on Mikey. "Hello, Donatello," Yoshi says.

"Hi Dad.." Donnie says. Yoshi stoops to his level and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You will heal. And you will run with your brothers again," Yoshi assures. Donnie smiles a little to that. "Come, your room is waiting."

"And fresh clothes," Donnie says. He's sick of wearing the remains of his uniform. His armor is still in the infirmary. Yoshi chuckles lightly, glad his two youngest still have their humor. But he's unsure of his eldest. Yoshi takes the handles of the chair and moves Donnie to the stairs. "Umm.. how will I?"

His father slides his arm under Donnie's knees and his other at his back. He picks him up, a little weighted. "You all are heavier than I remember."

"Well.." Donnie says, trying to ignore his discomfort as Master Yoshi walks up the steps, "we are older." Donnie brought to his room. He's set on his back on his soft bed. Yoshi looks around. He goes to the dresser and finds Donnie's pajamas. "I don't think that they will fit over.." Donnie looks at the casts on his legs.

"It will be alright," Yoshi says sitting next to him. "Let us sit you up." Donnie feels his hand on his back. He is set upright, given a minute in case he became dizzy. Then he is helped out of the training shirt. He has bandages around his middle as Leo does. They both have ribs in need of guidance.

The father helps his son with the cotton shirt, discarding the dirty one he was wearing before. It takes longer, but he manages to get into the wide cotton pants that go with it. Donnie gets under the covers and sighs. But he cringes. 'Forgot about my ribs,' he scolds. Yoshi sits with him a little, before going out to let his son rest and heal.

* * *

April checks over Leo, seeing if his bandages are holding, his breathing alright, and so on. Leo lets her, too busy thinking. Then April is done and starts picking up the armor that they left on the floor. The two cots need to be put away and she cleans up whatever is left. Leo hears her sit on one of the chairs.

"I'd like to be left to myself.." he says quietly. She looks at him. "Please.."

April stands up and finds the beeper that Donnie had. She gives it to Leo. "If you need anything." Leo nods once. April turns away and walks into the elevator. Leo isn't well enough to be moved.

When the door closes, Leo picks up the sai to his right. It's the same one they dug out of his shoulder. With the lamp in the corner, Leo looks at the three straight points. The middle one extends longer. Someone had cleaned it, so the polished surface gleams. The handle is metal, but it has a red cloth wrapped around the grip. He curls his fingers around it.

'The last time it was used..' Leo stares at it. He remembers reaching for his katana. He wasn't going to fight Raph, but he could still defend himself.

 _Raph is standing five paces away from him. His eyes have gone white. Add the red mask around them and the snarl below and Leo can't help but feel as he did before._

" _What did it do to you?" He looks at Raph, trying to understand why he was acting this way. What could possibly render his brother uncontrollable of his anger. He sees Raph start forward again. Leo takes out his katana and the metals touch._

" _Splinter forces me to go to a stupid drama club!"_

 _Raph slashes with a sai and Leo jumps back, keeping his sword up._

" _Hazel can't stay off ma shell!"_

 _Raph slams the butt of one sai into Leo's chest armor. Leo falls to a knee from the move._

" _Chloe sends me reeling!"_

 _Leo looks up, surprised. But the pain only made him hear that. It can't be true. Raph takes a fist to his brother's chest again. The cracks made from the pommel earlier deepen. Leo gasps and Raph's fist changes course and hits Leo under his chin._

 _The blue clad teen falls, landing on his stomach. His ribs hurt again. "This is me, isn't it! Letting loose!" Leo sees his katana that fell. He reaches for it. "Taking out my anger! Kicking shell!" Leo feels the sai bury itself into his shoulder. He cries out in agony._

" _You're killing him!" Mikey had screamed._

Leo looks away from the sai. He had blacked out multiple times after that. Maybe.. maybe he had visions of his friends on the rooftop, or his father in the car. Maybe there was that light above him when receiving his stitches. But everything between Mikey's cry and waking up in the infirmary feels more like a nightmare than reality.

'Everything he told us,' Leo starts to think, 'what if it was all true? What if Raph hated us all enough to..?' Leo sets the sai on the table, out of sight. 'What is he doing now?'

* * *

 **Leo's thinking back to the fight too. He's conflicted, to say the least..**

 **Stay tuned for tomorrow, where we catch up on one character that is oblivious to it all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Let's keep the story going. Don't want Raph to be in too deep for too long.**

* * *

Hazel taps her fingers on the side of her chair. The script is on her lap and she is looking over it, a little bored. She looks up. It's been a half an hour since she arrived, and she arrives when Skylar unlocks the door. Hazel then looks at the door. Everyone is accounted for today; except Raph, again.

She looks down at her script. 'Maybe he's sick.' She goes over a line five times in a row. 'What if something's wrong?' She looks up. But her head shakes and she goes back to reading. 'No, that can't be it.' But slowly, she starts to worry. 'I'm just..' she looks at everyone else working with their groups. 'I'm going to call.'

Hazel finds her phone and turns it on. She dials the number Mister Hamato gave her if there was need to call. The phone goes to her cheek, and she waits. =Konichiwa= Yoshi says on the other end.

"Hi, Mister Hamato, it's Hazel," she says, "I'm from the drama club," she adds in case he forgot.

=Yes, I remember. How are you, Hazel?=

"I'm okay," Hazel looks around. "Umm.. is Raph coming today?"

There is a pause on the other end. =No, no he is not=

"Why not?" Hazel asks, "Is he sick?"

=He is.. occupied at the moment. I do not know when he will be back= Yoshi explains.

"Oh.." Hazel says. She was really looking forward to seeing him again. But he has been acting strange. 'Well,' she thinks, 'At least I think he's acting strange. But for him, that could just be normal.'

=Good day, miss=

Hazel had forgotten she was still on the phone. "Oh, you too." She hangs up. She tries to work on the script more, but she is unable to focus on anything but where Raph is, and what he is doing. "Skylar?" She asks. The college student looks up. "I'm going to leave early, is that alright?"

"Go ahead," Skylar agrees. Hazel smiles and stands up with her stuff.

* * *

Hazel takes the time to walk to the house through the snow. She steps up the driveway. With the past snow, whatever traces of the injuries are covered. She walks up to the door and knocks. She waits for a moment, then the door opens. April is on the other side.

"Hi.. April? What are you doing here?" Hazel asks.

"Oh, just.. helping the guys with something," April answers. She already thought up that alibi, even though she never thought she'd use it at the front door.

"Can I talk to Raph?" Hazel asks, looking over April's shoulder a little.

April stares for a moment, "He's not here." Hazel looks back at April.

"Well.. can you call when he gets back?" Hazel asks.

"..I honestly don't know when that will be.." April nods in farewell and closes the door. She waits for Hazel to walk down the driveway before walking from the door. She heads to the infirmary. The wheelchair is ready to bring up the final Ninja Turtle. She takes hold of it and the elevator moves slower than before.

Then it stops. The doors ding as they open. She walks into the space. Leo is still on the table, but he has been sitting since the evening before. He is well enough to go upstairs. He has the sai in his hand again, looking at it like it's the saddest and most interesting object in the world.

April leaves the wheelchair back a pace and walks to his side. She gently pries the sai out of his hand. He looks at her. "Let's get you upstairs."

"I want to stay here."

"Being alone in the darkness won't solve anything," April says.

"But that is what I need," Leo says. April taps the handles of the wheelchair as she walks passed it.

"..I'll leave this here, so you can think about it."

"Please don't," Leo says, knowing it might change his mind. April knows this as well, so she walks away with empty hands. She enters the elevator.

'Leo needs someone to set his mind right,' April tells herself. The doors close and then it clicks. 'Chloe!' April whips out her phone. She dials up Chloe's number and waits for the phone to start the dull rings. She steps out of the elevator and Chloe answers.

=Hello?=

"Hi Chloe, it's April," she says. She doesn't even let Chloe start talking, "You need to come to the Hamato's."

=Why?= Chloe asks. April hears that she is standing up.

"..I'm so sorry we didn't tell you this sooner," April says, "But we were busy when it happened."

=..What?=

* * *

Chloe steps out of the car at the Hamatos. She was on the phone with April the entire time. Bill drove her, so she had to keep her responses to a minimum. But she still cried. April told her what happened, at least the basics. She knows what injuries the guys have.. and _who_ delivered them.

She has mixed emotions when she goes inside the house. Anger at Raph. No, she is _furious_ with Raph. She is worried for Leo, since April said he refuses to leave the infirmary. Finally, she is disheartened by the situation the family is facing.

April is at the door when she comes in. They hug. "He needs you," she says, "He needs to come up, and the only person he might talk to is you."

"Does he know I'm here?" Chloe asks. April shakes her head. Chloe nods, understanding. She walks to the infirmary elevator and descends. Leo hears the doors ding and he looks up. He sees his girlfriend there. He is sitting up, but his shoulder is wrapped with bandages and his arms is tucked into a cast so he doesn't move it.

Leo is startled that she came. He stares at her with tired eyes as she walks over. She brushes past the wheelchair. She comes right to the table and looks at him. Even though he is sitting and she is standing, his eyes are still a couple inches above hers. She reaches up and traces the bruises around his eye.

"Careful.." he says, wincing. She pulls back.

"..Your shoulder.." she says. He turns a little so she can see it. Her face falls into a grim line.

"It isn't that bad," he says, "It didn't hit my shoulder blade."

"What didn't?" Chloe asks. Leo refuses to answer, "April told me what happened, now what is it?"

Leo reaches behind his back with his good arm and pulls out the sai. Chloe stares at it; It's Raph's. Leo watches her reaction and then puts the sai away, "Don't start, Chloe."

Chloe doesn't say what she was thinking. Instead, she hops up to sit next to him on his non injured side. She puts her cheek on his shoulder, her left arm around his bare back in a side hug. "If it isn't bad, then why don't you go upstairs?" She asks, changing the subject.

"..I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"..For him to come back," Leo says. Chloe looks at him.

"He did this Leo," Chloe states, "He hurt you and his other two brothers."

"That's just it though," Leo says, looking at her, "he's my brother. I want him back." Chloe sees emotions on her boyfriend's face. He's lost, adrift. She needs to pull him back.

"Leo.." Chloe says gently, "you can't help Raph right now," she tries her best not to spit his name, "but you can help Mikey. You can help Don. They need you. You're their leader and their brother." Chloe kisses his cheek, but he doesn't sway.

"Raph is my brother too..." Leo says, "I want to be by myself, Chloe. Please.." Chloe stands up and moves to the cabinet. She takes out a blanket and a pillow. She moves the chairs so they form a bed like shape and she gets the space in order.

She sits down. "You don't need to be alone, Leo," she says, "you need someone to be there to support you." Leo sighs and lies back down on his own. 'Raph isn't going to be the one to do that,' Chloe says to herself, 'he almost killed you, Leo. He could have. He isn't your brother, he's a monster.'

* * *

 **Whoops, they forgot to tell Chloe. Well, now we know her opinion.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Excited squealing* I love this chapter! I'm sure you will too!**

* * *

" _You know, with that big head of yours, how can you not find Spike!?" Raph yells at Donnie. The purple clad teen looks at him suddenly._

 _His focus was previously trained on Mikey. He seems to be okay though, at the moment. Raph is on Donnie before he can respond. Donnie trips backward, swinging his bo in front of him._

 _Raph is on offensive, so Donnie doesn't have much room to move. "That's impossible!" He gets one sai out of Raph's hand and strikes. But the wood is grabbed by Raph's empty hand. Donnie can't move it. Raph pulls it towards him. "You don't want to find him, do you!"_

 _With the sai handle in his grasp, his knuckles impact Donnie's face. The tallest of the two collapses. But the intoxicated teen isn't through yet. Donnie rolls onto his back, trying to keep Raph away from him. But Raph aims for his legs. Donnie feels the impact of the pommel of the sai. He yells, looking at Mikey. Leo was by him, telling him to hold his arm. He feels along his head, possibly finding a bump._

" _You can't even get the girl with that brain," Raph smirks. Donnie cringes at his words, which develop wound that doesn't kill him, but pierces his heart._

" _Leo!" Donnie yells when his other leg gets injured. Leo looks up. He was only focused on Mikey._

" _Raph!" Leo says, standing up. Raph closes his pure white eyes and chuckles darkly. He stands up and looks at Leo. Leo's only move is to slide his katanas on his back. "You aren't yourself. Try to calm down." Raph walks to his discarded sai._

" _You know, Fearless," he says as he picks it up and turns back around, "I can't imagine you haven't figured it out yet."_

 _Leo sees the weapons, but he doesn't move to his own. He won't fight his brother. This isn't Raph, it's whatever he's under at the moment. "Figure out what?"_

Raph sits up, gasping. The nightmare is too vivid, too real. He can't believe that he did that. He br-broke his brother's bones. 'Why...?' He holds his head. It hurts too much to remember.

He has been wandering around for a couple days now since he remembered Mikey's fate. But he always ended up back at one alley. He isn't doing it on purpose, at least what he is aware of. Raph looks up and there it is, that mocking sign.

He knows it from somewhere, he knows it. But the reason and place eludes him. He huddles close to the frigid wall, since it is warmer than the wind that passes by. Raph looks behind the dumpster and sees the green sign again. The letters spelling out the street name are white, but with all the snow around, they don't look white. They almost look.. 'Pink. Hazel,' Raph realizes, 'That's where I saw that.'

The street he is next to is the same one where Hazel lives. It says so on his script. Raph looks around him. The alley is cold, dimming, and vacant excepting him. He hears the wind pick up and the snow blow across the ground. He now knows where he is, in a way, and he finally realizes he has been outside in the winter for too long.

He licks his lips, which have chapped. His battered armor and coat are crusted with frost and snow. His sai is ice cold to the touch, even through his gloves. He decides it is time to go indoors. 'But what will she do if I sneak in?' Raph wonders as he tries to stand up, 'I can't just knock on the door.' He cringes audibly as his leg unbends. He does need to go inside. Just to be warm for a little. 'Now to remember the rest of her address.'

* * *

Hazel sits in the car, worried sick. Raph wasn't at the club today either. No one knows when he'll be back at the house. That confuses her. He lives there. If his father didn't know when he'd get back, wouldn't he at least know where he is? Hazel bites her cheek in thought. He hasn't even been to school. Chloe helped with that information.

'She seemed really off about talking about him. Well.. more than usual.' Her grandma drives into the garage and Hazel gets out. She walks up the short stairs to the door leading inside. Sighing as she steps in, Hazel undoes her scarf and takes off her beanie.

"I'm going to bed," Grandma Reinberg decides, slipping off her coat.

"Goodnight Grandma!" Hazel calls as her guardian walks up the stairs next to the front door. Hazel walks to the kitchen and mixes up some cocoa. She sits at the table and drinks a long sip. After she had warmed up enough, she sets it in the sink and goes up to her room.

She changes into her gray and pink pajamas and gets under the covers. Sighing deeply, she closes her eyes for a good night sleep.

* * *

But her eyes open not too long after. Something doesn't feel right. She sits up and looks around when she hears a thump. Her room looks the same as before. Hazel lifts up her covers and moves her legs to the side of her bed. Nothing moves. She stands, going straight for the door.

She peaks it open. "..Grandma?" She whispers, "Did you get up?" No one answers her. She opens the door wider and steps into the hallway. The whole house is dark. She treads carefully to the stairs. It descends seven steps, then stops at a platform and turns for the last three. She takes a breath and starts down. She didn't grab anything to use if there was an intruder, she's just hoping there isn't one.

Hazel reaches the bottom. She stops on the rug. The house is still quiet and dark. But there is one noticeable difference. The first floor is cold. She walks to the open doorway to the kitchen. She instantly sees the reason for the temperature. The sliding door that leads out to the deck is open.

She walks over, shivering. She grabs the handle and slides it closed. "..There.." she sighs to herself. "But how..?" She looks at the outside handle. It has snow on it. She thinks for a second, then steps back. her foot jumps as it touches something frozen. She looks down as her hand goes to brush whatever it is off her skin.

It's snow. Looking farther on the wood, there is a trail of snow leading to the living room. She feels her fear mount up. Someone is in the house, and she doesn't know who. She carefully walks over, grabbing the broom that was leaning against the wall. She puts her back to the wall, right next to the opening to the living room.

Someone is definitely in the next room. She hears their breathing, which is labored and shaking. Hazel lowers the broom a little. She peeks around the wall. Someone is sitting on the couch, in the dark. They don't see her. As her vision starts to adjust to the dark, their form becomes clearer.

It's a guy, with some kind of armor on. He has a jacket on under the armor. He is staring at a piece of red cloth in his hand. But she still can't see his face. She starts to move the broom, but it knocks against the garbage can. He looks to her direction suddenly.

"Raph...?" Hazel whispers to herself. He looks tired, scared, and cold. She puts the broom down and walks out so he can see her. "Raph?" She asks, louder this time.

He looks down and nods. "..Yeah.." She walks over and turns the lamp on. He doesn't sound good. He's shaking, despite his winter gear. His face looks pale and dry. There are bags under his eyes. She sits next to him and then looks at the red cloth. It's a mask. Her eyes go to another thing that is red; his leg.

"Oh my..." She gets up and goes around the corner to the bathroom. She looks for the first aid kit and then comes back. She grabs some blankets as she does so. "Raph, you're injured."

"Ya think I d-d-don't know that?" Raph asks, stuttering.

"Here, let me-"

"No!" He yells. Hazel clamps a hand over his chapped mouth.

"..My grandma is sleeping upstairs," she whispers, "Please don't yell." He nods and she takes her hand back, "Doesn't look like you should anyway.. Now let me help you." He doesn't respond. She finds the clasps on the side of his chest armor and undoes them. She helps it off. She sees his shellpack, so she has to slide that off first. Then she tackles getting his encrusted coat open. It has already started to thaw, so the couch is wet.

She has Raph sit up so she can slide the coat off of him. He doesn't complain, but would rather just be left alone. She doesn't have him take off his tan training shirt, because it isn't too bad. She takes out the first aid and starts looking at his wounds. "No..." he says, making her stop, "don't.."

Hazel does stop, but she reaches instead for the blankets. She puts a couple around his shoulders. Then she sees him lick his lips without thinking about it. She stands up and goes to the kitchen. She grabs a cup and turns the water to warm. Filling the cup, she goes back. "Here.." she says, giving him the cup. She makes sure he has a firm hold on the cup with his shivering hands, then lets go.

"Thanks.." he says before guzzling it down.

"Go slow-" she says. He doesn't listen and ends up coughing. "-Or water will go down the wrong pipe." He drinks slower when he recovers. Hazel gets him another glassful. As he works at that, she sits on the floor. She carefully loosens his boot and slides it off his foot.

She takes off the other one too. His boots kept his feet.. warmish. But the cold weaved its way inside. So his feet are sore. She looks at him briefly. He's still focused on his water.

She looks at the red coated snow pants. There is a large split. She can see the ragged cut beneath. Snow had accumulated in the fabric hole, but in the warm air, it melted. So pink water drips onto his sock. Hazel takes a deep breath and touches the fabric.

"Stop," Raph says. Hazel looks at him. "Don't touch that."

"Raph, this is bad," Hazel looks at it again, "I won't look at your cuts and bruises, but this needs care."

"..Leave me be," Raph says. Hazel wants to tell him to let her. But she sees the sai on the table. He's also tired, so she takes the next blanket and puts it over him.

"..I.." Hazel realizes something, "Where were you..?"

"It doesn't matter," Raph says.

"Does your family know you are here?" Raph cringes and doesn't reply. "I'm going to call them-"

"No!"

"Raph, what did I say about yelling?" Hazel asks. He looks at her pleading.

"Don't call them," he says, "please don't call them." Hazel looks at Raph. This isn't the Raph she knows. He's desperate, exhausted, and.. wearing armor.

"..Okay," she says carefully. She sets the phone down. "Do you need anything else?"

Raph really wants something to eat, maybe a sandwich. But he's been a bother enough. "No," he says, shaking his head. Hazel nods.

"I'm.. I'm going back to bed," she says. She moves a pillow by him. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" She talks gently. He sighs, nodding after a moment. She eyes his leg again, but can't help him now, he won't let her. She leaves the living room, crossing the great room to the stairs. She walks up and goes to her room.

She realizes that her pajamas are wet. She changes into a t-shirt and climbs in bed. But before she falls asleep, she changes her alarm clock to a half an hour earlier than her grandma wakes up at.

* * *

 **Raph is still stubborn. But at least he's warm. Tune in tomorrow for the next chappie!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back to this pair, in the dead of night.**

 **Hopefully they can knock some sense into the other.**

* * *

Chloe is laying on her makeshift bed in the infirmary. Leo is laying on the table. Neither can sleep. "Chloe," Leo says, yet again, "Go upstairs."

"No," Chloe says.

"You aren't comfortable," Leo says.

"Neither are you," Chloe says right back. Leo sighs, thoroughly irritated. "I'm not going upstairs until you do." Leo doesn't answer. "You need to be with your siblings, Leo-"

"One of which is missing," Leo says right back.

"So the others should be neglected because one isn't around?" Leo cringes. "Mikey and Donnie.." he winces at their names, "you think they can go through this without you?"

"They.." Leo doesn't know how to finish his sentence. Chloe can feel him breaking so she stands up.

"They need you," she says, walking over to him, "And you need them. But you aren't alone, none of you. You have April, your father, and me." Leo looks at her. She is sad to see him this down. He sighs. She won.

"Okay.." Chloe helps him sit up. She wheels the chair closer. He slides off the side of the table and she puts her shoulder under his left arm and guides him to sit down. Chloe adjusts his blanket and makes sure his shoulder is okay. She turns him around. But she stops for a second.

She walks over and crouches by him. She kisses him on the lips, gently. "I'm glad you're okay." She waits, giving him time to do something. He smiles faintly, but not much else. Chloe stands up again and walks to the elevator. They don't say anything on the way up. Then the door opens.

Yoshi sees them come out and his face lightens. Chloe was just what Leo needs. When he backs away, he needs someone to pull him back, not asking for permission he won't give. Yoshi walks over, ready to help Leo to his room.

"No," Leo says, "I want to stay down here." He looks up at Chloe, who wants to object. Yoshi puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Baby steps, Miss Garcia," he says. She nods then looks at Leo, who is waiting.

"Couch?" She asks. He nods. She wheels him over and then both father and girlfriend help him lay down. "Much more cozy than downstairs," she says, laughing a little. He smiles and nods. Chloe walks away, saying she'll puts some tea on the stove for him. Yoshi sits by his son.

"I would like to check your injuries," Master Yoshi says.

"Of course," Leo says. He sits up with a little help and allows him to look at his shoulder and ribs. Chloe listens from the kitchen. His wounds are far from healing. She finds the pot and fills it. As the stove heats up, she starts to boil herself.

'Raph..' she bites her tongue to keep herself from swearing. But she's had enough of him. The water becomes hot enough and she goes back to that. Her phone rings. She takes it out and balances it between her ear and shoulder. "Hello?"

=Hey Side Sweep= Uncle Bill says.

"Bill," she says, multitasking, "What's up?"

=Are you still at Leo's?=

"Yep, why?" Chloe says.

=It's late, again=

Chloe sighs, "I know. They need me for something."

=Okay, I'll be picking you up tomorrow for school=

"Alright," she says, "I love you."

=Love you too, kiddo= He says. Then Chloe hangs up and puts it back in her pocket. She leaves the kitchen and goes back to Leo. His father is speaking Japanese rapidly, so she isn't sure what he's saying. But Leo seems to. Then they both look up. She shrugs.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow," she says, "Then I might have to go home. But if you need anything, call."

"You are staying tonight, right?" Leo asks. Chloe sits next to him.

"Of course," she says, smiling for his sake. He nods.

"Raph might go there," Leo says. Chloe tilts her head, confused. "At your house. He mentioned you when.." Leo swallows, "when all this happened."

"He.. he mentioned me?" Chloe asks. April told her the basics, not what was specifically said. Leo hears her surprise.

"Yeah.. he umm.."

"Leo?" Leo doesn't look at her. "Leo! Tell me."

Leo looks up briefly and then sighs, looking away. "He still likes you, Chloe, he.." Leo sighs again, tired of all of this.

"Do you know his exact words?" Chloe asks.

"..'Chloe sends me reeling,'" Leo answers. Chloe's face sets into one of disgust and rage.

"But he _knows_ -!"

"Of course he does!" Leo says, standing up for his brother, "But you don't know Raph that well, Chloe. When Raph likes something, he clings to it. He doesn't fall for a girl very often and he gets.." Leo pauses, then continues slowly, "He gets afraid to lose that someone. Or something. That's why he's so devastated over Spike. That's why he didn't talk to either of us about his feelings. He was afraid that it would never go away, even though he was telling everyone it would. He was trying to convince himself."

Leo stops his rant. Chloe looks at him with astonishment. "After everything.. _how_ are you defending _him_?" She asks. Leo sighs.

"Because he's my brother, and he has made no mistake that couldn't be repeated by myself." Leo listens to Chloe's silence. "He was shot with something, a dart. That is what made him go berserk."

"..I'm going to get your tea. I left it in the kitchen," she says, standing up. Leo watches her leave, internally wondering still if Raph meant everything he said.

* * *

 **Well...**

 **..Leo's in the living room now.. that's good.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back to you-know-who! (That's plural.)**

* * *

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

Hazel peeks her eyes open. Her clock says it's early, very early. She turns it off and rolls over. She looks at her dirty shirt. Memories flood into her tired brain and she sits up. 'Raph.' She rubs her eyes, forcing herself to wake up. Then she stands up. She walks down the hallway, tip toeing by her grandma's room.

Then she walks down the stairs. She goes directly to the living room. Raph is still there. She picks up the glass on the table. She brings it to the kitchen and then hears something. She deduces it is his stomach. She chooses a soup can and starts up the stove. A pot is taken out and she fills it with water. When it's cooking, she goes back to Raph.

He is out like a light. His head is against the pillow on the armrest. The blankets around his shoulders are lopsided and the blanket over his legs had fallen to the floor. She sees his gash again. She goes to the kitchen and finds the scissors. She walks back over and finds the first aid kit she left there.

She opens it up, then remembers another thing she needs. She washes her hands and gets a bowl. Hazel fills it with warm water. She chooses a rag and then kneels by his leg. She uses the scissors to cut away the fabric around his wound. She looks at his face every few snips to make sure he doesn't wake up. But he isn't even stirring. The pieces of red cloth are set on a paper towel so the carpet doesn't get stained. She dips the washcloth in the water and squeezes it so most of the water goes back into the bowl.

She folds it in her hand and only dabs the corner around his wound. His face twitches but nothing else happens. She continues, the cloth turning red. His skin color starts to show. Then she touches the actual injury point. Raph cringes, still fast asleep.

Hazel carefully washes the dried and fresh blood away. With the warm air, it must have opened. Then she finds the antibiotic. She saw some infection and it could get worse. She opens the tube and puts a little on her finger. Then she brushes it over his leg. He cringes again.

"Sorry.." she whispers. She finishes applying it then takes out the bandages. She has to cut the rest of the fabric so she can reach it. But she feels that he won't be using this clothing again afterwards, so she feels a little better about it.

His leg is all wrapped up, so she calms down. Then she looks at other scrapes he had been given. His bruises are almost all gone. She scoots to his arms and then stops. His lowercase 'n' shaped scar is showing. She stares at it. Then she reaches up with her finger and traces its curve.

"Urngnnn," Raph murmurs. Hazel looks at him with wide eyes. But he just goes back to sleep. She sees his forehead is damp with sweat. She puts the backside of her hand against it. He was freezing yesterday, but now he's boiling. She packs up the first aid stuff and throws away the washcloth. She dumps out the warm water and replaces it with cold water. She gets another cloth and walks over to Raph.

She takes the cool damp cloth and dabs it on his forehead. He's pale, sweating like crazy, and no doubt running a fever. 'How long was he out there?' She wonders. She sets the cold cloth on his forehead again. He gasps and wakes up.

"..Where am I?" He asks, looking around. His head is pulsing from the sudden movement. Hazel puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. "Hazel?"

"Easy, you came here last night.." she says, hoping to jog his memory. He thinks then nods.

"I remember," he says, sitting up more.

"Raph, lay down," Hazel says.

"No, I'm leaving. I shouldn't have come 'ere in the-" he looks at his leg, neatly bandaged.

"I'm glad you came. You are too sick to do anything. You're running a fever and your leg is in no condition to be used," Hazel says. He allows her to push him back to laying down. She sets the cloth back on his forehead. "Leave that there, I'll be right back."

Hazel stands up and checks the soup on the stove. She chooses a bowl from the cupboard and pours a couple ladles into it. She walks back with the bowl and a spoon. "What's that?" Raph asks.

"Food," she answers, sitting back down. Raph licks his lips again, looking at the steaming bowl. "Here.." she says, dipping the spoon into the bowl. Raph reaches for it, but he still feels drained. "Let me help," she says. Raph sighs. He opens his mouth when the spoon comes close.

He lets the flavor sit on his tongue. That tastes so much better than nothing. He manages a smile and Hazel fills the spoon again. After a couple more bites, he's able to take it from her and continue on his own. She helps him sit up, keeping the blankets around his shoulders.

Hazel has a question plaguing her mind ever since she saw him the night before. "Why did you come here?" She finally asks. Raph looks at her as he continues to eat.

Raph has no idea. Sure, he remembered her address, but that is no reason to come here. She irritates him, so why would he go to her? "I.. I have no where else to go.." Raph says. Hazel watches him look away and continue eating. Hazel nods slowly. She knows she should call his family to tell them he's alright. But..

'What happened?' Hazel wonders. His armor and coat are draped on the chair, where she left them the night before. She picks them up and folds the coat as best she can. The armor, which looks a lot like the underside of a turtle's shell, is set on top.

Raph finishes the bowl, and he looks to Hazel. "Umm.."

"I'll get you some more," Hazel says, taking the bowl.

"Please don't," Raph says, "I've caused enough trouble. Just-"

"Raph let me help," Hazel says. Raph stops at the firmness in her voice. She isn't giving him an option. She walks into the kitchen. In her absence, Raph looks at his leg. It's bandaged neatly. He feels a bit of a sting, but other than that, it feels okay.

'But that will change once I stand up,' Raph tells himself, 'Hazel's right, I can't leave even if I wanted to.' Hazel comes back and hands him the bowl. He slurps at it. She stays by him. She sees him look at his leg continuously.

"My mom, uh," she says, "Mom wanted me to be a doctor. I never really thought I'd need to know first aid, huh?" Hazel chuckles to herself. "Now I'm glad I know."

She picks up the cloth again and dabs at Raph's sweating face with it. He wants to oppose her, but he's too drained to. Plus.. it feels good. Raph hears the footsteps before Hazel. He looks behind her, signalling that someone is coming down.

"Grandma," Hazel says, standing up.

"Grandma?" Raph asks.

"You didn't think I lived alone, did you?" She asks.

"No but-"

"Shh.." she says while walking away. Her grandma walks down the steps.

"Hazel?" Grandma Reinberg asks.

"Yep," Hazel says, chipper. Raph is shocked.

'Acting lessons must pay off.'

"You're up early," her grandma says.

"I wanted an early start today," Hazel says, as they walk to the kitchen.

"You made soup."

"Yeah.. umm," Hazel thinks fast. "I was thinking about taking a cold lunch to school," she says. She takes out a soup container and grabs a spoon. "Leftovers are for later, didn't want to use only a half a can of soup."

"Of course." Grandma Reinberg makes herself some toast and sits at the table. Hazel wants to go back to Raph, but she needs to make sure Grandma doesn't see him. "So, anything interesting going to happen today?" Hazel gets a bowl and gets herself some cereal.

"I think so.." Hazel says. 'More interesting than what has already happened? No way!'

"I'm guessing that there is no play practice today?" Grandma asks.

"That's right," Hazel says.

"Well, I guess you'll be home first." They finish eating and Hazel helps her grandma get out the door. She had gotten everything done before coming down, so all that was left was to wait until she finished brushing her teeth.

"Bye Grandma," Hazel says, hugging her. She gets a return hug. Hazel stands by the benches so Grandma doesn't see Raph by looking behind her.

"Goodbye Hazel, see you tonight," she goes out the garage door and Hazel closes it. She breathes a sigh of relief. One obstacle done. She walks back to Raph and gets his bowl. Yet again, she fills it and brings it back.

"You should eat," she says. He looks away.

"I've eaten enough."

"How long has it been since you last ate?"

"Ten seconds ago," Raph says, a faint growl underneath his statement.

"And before that?" He goes silent. "Did you eat _at all_ before you found my place?"

Raph's eyes flit around the couch. "..No.."

"Then you are eating now until you aren't hungry anymore, alright?"

"Look, I already ate, I'm-"

"Injured, tired, dehydrated, and _hungry_ ," Hazel says. Raph looks at the bowl. He swallows the lump in his throat and takes it. She nods. "I'm not going to be able to lie to my grandmother for long. She may find out."

"I'll be gone before that."

"To go back home?" She asks. He doesn't answer. He's too busy thinking about how she lives with her grandma.

"Hazel?" He asks. She looks at him. "Where.. where are yer parents?"

Hazel looks at him a moment longer. "I need to get ready for school," she says, standing up. She's still in her pajamas and she has to leave in a half an hour. She walks up the stairs and gets ready.

Raph doesn't know what he did wrong. She just shut him out and walked away. He looks at his third bowl of soup. 'I really am hungry.' He eats it, savoring every last bit. Hazel comes back down, ready for the day. She walks into the kitchen and gets out a couple glasses. She fills each one with water and brings it over to him.

"Since you shouldn't get up," she says, setting them next to his sai on the table. She stares at it a moment, then turns around. "Here's the remote for the tv," she says, moving it to his reach. "And the phone," she says, "In case you need to reach me, and vice versa."

"That all?" Raph asks, no sarcasm in his voice, although that's what he meant.

"Nope. It's eight twenty now, I'll be back at four."

"I may not be here when you get back," Raph mutters. But he doesn't know why he said that. It's not like he can leave.

* * *

 **Oyi, Raph. Good thing she's there. You haven't been taking care of yerself, have you?**

 **Thoughts on Hazel, based on what you've learned here?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Another short chapter. I'll upload the next one too, because *shrugs* I'm nice. Why not?**

* * *

Chloe puts on her backpack and looks around. Leo is still on the couch, asleep. She takes a deep breath. 'I'll be back as soon as I can,' she vows. Then she turns to the door and pulls up her hood. Opening the wooden door, she's met with the chilly wind. She walks outside, closing the door behind her, and meets Bill in the car.

"So, Chloe, what's going on here?" Bill asks. Chloe takes a breath, warming up.

"It's.. it's complicated," she says, "Family matter. Leo needs me sometimes."

"Okay," Bill says, "I'd really wish you'd tell me though."

"Uncle Bill, he's my boyfriend. We see each other a lot." Bill drives out into the street and continues on to the high school. He stops at the front and she gets out. Stepping onto the curb she turns around. "See you later, Uncle Bill."

"I'll pick ya up, Side Sweep," he replies. She nods and closes the door. She walks to the door and grabs the handle. Her phone goes off. She looks for it as Bill drives away.

=Got something 2 ask you L8r= Hazel had texted. Chloe texts back.

=What?= She doesn't get a reply. So she takes a breath and then starts forward. She goes to each of her classes. At the class this quarter that she has with Leo, the teacher has her stay after to retrieve the homework Leo missed.

"Hope he feels better," the teacher says, "he is really improving."

"Yep," Chloe says, feeling sweat start to form on her brow. "Hope he feels better soon." She walks out of class and to lunch. She sits by April, who has to go to school as well.

"How are you holding up?" April asks. Chloe looks at her.

"N-Not good," she says, "I should be with Leo. What if something happens? What if Raph comes back?" She whispers, worried.

"Raph wouldn't hurt his brothers," April replies, just as quiet.

"Tell that to their _injuries_ ," Chloe stresses.

"He was shot with something," April says, "he didn't mean to harm them."

"But he meant to hide his feelings about me?" Chloe asks.

April sighs, "I'm not going to argue with you, Chloe. But can I make one suggestion?"

"What?"

"..Give him the benefit of the doubt," April says. They look to their own trays. Chloe mulls to herself until the bell rings.

At her final class, she starts packing up her stuff. =Attention students= the end of the day announcements start up again, =Derek Miller, Tyler Johnson, Chloe Garcia, and Wanda Sands, you have messages at the office when the bell rings=

Chloe looks up, she heard her name called. The bell goes off and her classmates start out the door. She goes to the office. The secretary looks at her. "Yes, Chloe." She picks up three folders. "These are the Hamato boys' work. I was told that you could get it to them."

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe says. The secretary nods and goes back to her computer. Chloe looks at the three folders. Each has a name on it. She puts her backpack down and zips it open. She picks up the one that says 'Leo' and 'Donnie.'

"So, how is Raph doing?" Chloe is surprised by the question. She looks at the lady behind the desk. "He got to calm that temper of his yet?" She asks. Chloe remembers that he had to stay after because of punching a guy. Chloe swallows the pit in her throat and nods.

"Some what." She reaches for the final folder. But she stops. The letters R, A,P, and H glare at her. She zips up her backpack and then picks up the folder.

"Have a good one," she's told. She walks to the front door, hearing the horn of her family's car. But not before chucking the extra folder in the trash on her way out.

* * *

 **When mad at somebody, toss their homework in the trash. Okay don't. Bad idea.**

 **But Chloe isn't thinking of that right now..**


	24. Chapter 24

**I just realized that this chapter is super long.. But I made a promise, so here it is.**

* * *

Hazel walks up the walkway and steps up to the porch. She hears her phone go off, so she looks down. =What was the thing U wanted to talk about=

Hazel freezes up. She has no clue why she sent the previous text. She shouldn't have. Raph doesn't want anyone to know. She hits reply and types =Not now= And goes inside. She slips out of her boots and zips off her coat. Her phone dings again, so she looks at it.

=:(= Hazel sighs. She'll have to bear it for now. She walks up to her room and stows away her backpack. Then she walks back down. Grandma won't be back until later.

She walks to the living room, where Raph is. Two of the three glasses are empty and he's laying down again, fast asleep. The remote is not where she left it, but on the floor. It had slipped from his hand. She picks it up and gently places his arm over his chest.

Hazel looks at him a moment, then remembers his stuff. She looks at the armor, trying to figure what to do with it. Her grandma will be home at some point, and she uses the living room. She eyes the weapon on the table. She picks it up.

It's heavy, or at least, heavy for her. It has three prongs. Chloe had told her about ninja weapons, and the sai is one of them. 'Don't they come in pairs?' She asks herself. She puts it with the other armor and turns back to Raph.

She dabs his face with the wet cloth again. He still has a fever. She leaves it on his forehead and goes to his leg. She shouldn't check it until tomorrow. She sees that there is a bit of red that had seeped through, but it should be okay now. It isn't spreading.

'It's not like I gave him stitches. ..Should I have?' She looks at the leg. Raph groans and she changes course and goes to his head again.

"..Hazel.." he says.

"Yep, I'm home." Hazel looks at the clock. "My grandma won't be home for a few hours, but you should be staying somewhere else."

"Like where?" Raph asks as he sits up.

"One of the guest rooms upstairs. Hey, slow down," Hazel says, putting a hand on his chest. He looks at her. "You still have a fever and your leg is admittedly, not in any condition to move. But you'll need to now."

"..I can do it," he says. She sits next to him and puts her arm under his. He hesitates, then lays his right one over her shoulders. They stand up, Raph using his left leg.

"Here we go," Hazel says. She helps him turn and they start over to the entrance of the living room. They stop there and Raph is panting from the strain. "Need to-" He shakes his head. He takes a hop and she walks forward with him. He leans on her shoulder for support as they cross the wood. They reach the rug and then pause a moment more, then go onward a few feet more to the banister.

He grabs onto it. "One sec," he suggests. Hazel complies, letting him sit on the second step. She goes back to the living room and retrieves the cloth. She sits next to him and dabs his forehead. He focuses on grabbing control of the pain. After a moment more, he nods slowly. "Okay.."

Hazel helps him stand up and they tackle the stairs one step at a time. She steps up and then helps Raph hop to the step she's on with his one foot. They reach the platform, only up three steps.

"How many left..?" Raph asks.

"Uhh.. heh," Hazel chuckles nervously, "seven.."

"..Wonderful," he groans. She starts up again. They have to pause halfway, but Raph makes it to the hallway. Hazel walks by him, arm still supporting him, past her grandmother's room, past the bathroom, and past hers. The hall turns to the right, so she turns the knob that belongs to the next door they come to.

Raph is led to the bed so he can get off his leg. He slightly hops up, groaning a bit from the force. He puts his head on the pillow, sighing. Hazel makes sure he's alright, then goes down and gets his gear and coat. She walks upstairs with it all and puts it in his closet.

"Why are you helping me?" Raph asks, looking up from his defenseless state. Hazel looks at him.

"You came to me," she says, "I'm not about to turn you away." She stands up to go down stairs to clean up anything still downstairs.

"..I thought you would," he says, lowly. She looks over her shoulder at him. Then she leaves slowly and walks to the living room. There isn't much to do, although there are a couple stains on the carpet and couch. But she remembers how to take care of that and throws away anything else. Then she picks up his cups and bowl. She puts them away after cleaning them and checks for anything else.

Walking back up the stairs, she washes her hands in the sink and goes back to Raph's room. She helps him under the covers, helping him be comfortable. She walks around the bed and sits on the other side. "Okay, now you can tell me."

"..Tell you what?" Raph asks.

Hazel scoffs, "Why you are injured, why you don't want to go home, and why you were _dressed like a turtle_ ," she clarifies. Raph was looking at the ceiling, but when she explained, he turned his head to look at her. He stares for a moment.

"That's a secret."

"I'm a very good listener. I can keep a secret," Hazel says matter-of-fact. "I haven't told your family about this, although it would be very easy. I have Chloe on speed dial." Raph cringes at Chloe's name, but Hazel doesn't notice. "Besides, you dragged me into all this when you came here."

"No I didn't," Raph argues.

"You broke into my grandma's house, so I'd say you did."

Raph sighs, trying to find a way out of it. "A secret for a secret."

"What do you want to know?" Hazel asks. Raph smirks.

"Where are your parents?" He asks back. Hazel goes quiet. She looks away from the injured teen and to the window. Raph closes his eyes. He isn't usually one for plans, but this time, it worked out. He enjoys the short amount of silence, before his 'foolproof' plan fell apart.

"I don't know," Hazel says, "I was taken from them seven years ago." Raph opens his eyes suddenly. He sits up, grimacing. Hazel puts the extra pillow behind him. He leans back.

"Why?" He asks. He lost the sarcasm and is genuinely concerned. He doesn't know what his life would be like if he didn't have his father, never know who his mother was.

Hazel shrugs slowly. "They could barely support me. They kept fighting, didn't really care about me, neglected my needs.."

"But you said your mother wanted you to-"

"Yeah, she had to pick something to tell me," Hazel says, "Something to keep me busy so.." Hazel looks away, angry tears coming down her face. " _That_ ," she says firmly, "is why I can take a yelling, Raph. I've learned how."

Raph watches her, her in this moment of strife. He sees someone stronger than the bubbly and.. stupid, that he assumed she was the first time he met her. 'Some acting lessons,' he thinks, 'She had me convinced.' He sighs. "I'm sorry. I should have known than tampering with someone's feelings. I hate it, when someone does that to me." Hazel looks at him and wipes the tears away.

"Any emotion in particular?" Hazel asks.

"Anger," Raph says immediately. Hazel nods. Then she shakes her head, smiling after.

"So, your turn," she says. Raph blinks a couple times.

"Wait, what?" Raph looks at her giggle.

"I shared my secret, now it's your turn," she says.

"Oh no," Raph says, "I don't want to."

Hazel crosses her arms, all of a sudden sassy. "You said you would, Raph. Or are all your promises empty?" Raph feels a stab, and he doesn't know where it came from.

"If I tell you, will you kick me.. out?" Raph asks.

"No, I won't."

"Even if you want to?"

"I don't care," Hazel says, "Now tell me." Raph stares at the blankets over his lap. He takes a deep, painful sigh.

"..My.. my brothers, and I.." he says, 'I'm sorry guys.' Raph looks up at Hazel. "We.. um, we were trained by our father, in the ancient art of ninjutsu." He watches Hazel for a response. "Our whole lives."

Her eyebrows raise, "Whoa.."

"Heh," Raph chuckles nervously, "Yep. Um," he shakes his head of a thought, "anyway, we use this talent to.." Raph doesn't know how to explain it. "Do, do you remember last fall? The TCRI building?"

"Yeah, that was a really big thing that happened. Police all over, and then the school shootings after… wait," Hazel sits up. "That was you!?"

Raph nods, "We stopped The Kraang Tech scientists from creating a transportation device."

"That would be cool," she says.

"Yeah, especially if the bad guys got it. Havok," he says sarcastically. Hazel goes quiet. "And the 'shootings' was the Foot. An evil ninja clan led by Oroku Saki."

"..I've never heard of them," Hazel says.

"Of course you haven't," Raph says, like it is obvious that she didn't.

"So.. why do you..?" She points to the closet, "look like a turtle..?"

"Oh.." Raph smiles, "We were designing our uniforms before we were allowed out by our dad, so.." Raph chuckles at the memory, "Mikey, Mikey had some input. I had Spike by..." He looks down, his smile faltering, "by then.."

Hazel feels like he's told her enough for now, "Does Chloe know?" She's concerned about her friend. Raph is saying that _all_ his brothers are in the team, including Leo.

"Yea.. she does," Raph answers. Hazel nods.

"I umm, I need to go work on homework." Hazel stands up and walks to the door. "Don't try to like.. climb out the window, or something," she adds, closing the door. Raph hears her footsteps recede down the hall. He looks at the ceiling.

Suddenly, a chuckle escapes him. A short, less than heavy hearted chuckle. But it doesn't last long. He stops and then groans, banging his head behind him on the wooden head board. 'Stupid! Why did you do that?'

* * *

 ***groans* RAPH! Really? Don't open up _that_ much! Oh well..**

 **Soo.. thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tension!**

* * *

Hazel stares at her homework. She can't focus on anything but what Raph told her. She shakes her head. 'Homework.. I said homework.' She looks at her Biology. 'Okay, mammals; wolf,' she writes, 'pig, bear, turtle.' She stops at the third letter. "Turtles aren't mammals. They are reptiles."

She erases the word. She continues, but then she looks twice. She wrote Raph's name on the edge of her paper. She sighs, putting her pencil down.

'I'm not going to be able to focus.'

* * *

Chloe sits, crossing her legs on her floor. Her phone was ringing, so she waited until she got to her room before picking up. "Hello?"

=Hi, Chloe= Hazel says on the other side. Chloe perks up.

"Hey Hazel, what's up?" Hazel freezes up on her end. "Hazel?"

* * *

Hazel stares at the phone. "Uhh.. just making sure my phone works. Looks like it does, bye!" Then she quickly hangs up the call. 'What am I _doing_!' She asks herself, 'I told Raph I can keep a secret, and now I'm calling my best friend under pressure?'

She takes a deep breath. Hazel sets her phone to the side and then starts at her homework again.

"Besides," she tells herself, "Chloe isn't the person to call about this. She doesn't like Raph. She wouldn't approve of any of this." Hazel stops what she's doing and tilts her head to the phone slowly. 'But..' She picks it back up. "His family must be worried, being his team as well."

She dials up the Hamato house and waits. =Konichiwa= Master Yoshi says. Hazel freezes again.

"Mister Hamato! Hi," she says, almost as if he is the one that called.

=Miss Reinberg= he says politely.

"Um, how are you?" She asks.

=Life has its mysteries= he says, answering vaguely. Hazel pauses a moment.

"So is..." she doesn't ask about Raph. She knows where he is.

=Miss?= He asks. Hazel hears concern in his voice.

'He knows something's wrong,' she panics. Quickly, Hazel shuts the phone off. 'Oh great, now he definitely knows something's off!' The door closes downstairs.

"Hazel!" Her grandma calls. Hazel takes another deep breath and walks out of her room.

"Up here," she calls back, walking down the stairs. Her grandma hangs up her coat behind the bench as Hazel finishes walking down. She's just past middle age with grains of gray appearing in her brown hair. Her eyes are chocolate, like her son's; Hazel's dad. She has a few light wrinkles in her skin, but still looks younger than others her age.

"How was school?" She asks her grand daughter. Hazel gives her a hug, needing one herself.

"It's alright.. what about work?"

"Gerald was at it again," Grandma says, chuckling. Hazel chuckles with her, knowing exactly what she means. Gerald was the young jokester where her grandma worked. "Although.. he always finds ways to make me smile."

The elder of the two sighs, chuckling lightly. "I'm glad the weather didn't beat you down," Hazel says.

"Oh, no," Grandma says as they walk to the kitchen. "It tried though. It certainly tried." She stops and takes a different turn. "Excuse me Hazel, but I have to use the restroom." Hazel goes to the kitchen and washes some stray dishes. She hears the toilet on the first floor flush and the sink turn on. Finally, her guardian joins her again.

"So, who's cooking tonight?" Hazel asks.

"I will, dear. I'm sure you have homework."

"Do you need anything else?" Hazel asks, drying off her hands.

"Go on, I'm not that old yet," her grandma says, good-naturedly. Hazel smiles and treks back up the stairs. She looks at her homework splayed on her bed, but she doesn't want to do any of it.

'But I have to,' she sings in her head. She gathers it all up and goes to Raph's room. She closes the door quietly and sits next to the wall a few feet from it.

"What are you doing?" Raph asks, looking at her.

"Homework," Hazel says.

"..Why here?"

"Because Grandma's home and we can't have you yelling if you need something and tell her you are here, can we?" Hazel says, looking up. Raph stares at her, the fake smile there.

But as Hazel is a good actress, he doesn't notice. He leans back on the bed, waiting for all of this to be over. Hazel manages to get a good portion of her homework done. She shifts all the papers to the side and looks at Raph again.

"So.. are you hungry?" She asks. Raph is about to immediately say no, but then he realizes that, yeah, he's hungry.

"Kinda.." he says carefully. Hazel stands up.

"Be right back." She walks down to the kitchen. Her grandma is in the living room. Supper is on the stove, chicken tenders and fries. 'I have the coolest grandma.' She gets two plates and scoops up enough for Raph and herself onto them. Then she gets a bowl and washcloth, since the one she used before isn't warm anymore.

"Hazel," her grandma says, "There was a stack of papers in the printer, are they yours?"

Hazel turns around and sees a stack of fliers on the table, "Yes Grandma. Thank you." She looks at the one on top. It has a drawing she found of a turtle. There are other things, like her name, number, the turtle's name Spike, and the reward if someone found him. She heard of Spike and couldn't wait for them to find him. She wanted to help.

She gathers them in her arms. Balancing the two plates, bowl of water, and the stack of fliers, she walks up the stairs. Hazel stops in her room and slides them into her backpack. Then she goes to Raph.

"Here you go, fresh from the oven." She helps him sit up again and he takes the plate.

"...Thanks.." Raph mutters. He picks one up and takes a bite.

Hazel takes her spot next to the bed, getting the cloth wet. "..Well," she says slowly, "It seems that you still have a fever. I'll check your leg tomorrow and see-"

"Look," Raph interrupts, "I just want to be by myself right now, okay?" Hazel stops what she's doing and looks at him.

She sighs, "..Okay.." she drops the cloth in the water and walks to her stuff. She gathers up her homework and plate. The door closes behind her.

* * *

 ***sigh* Bit of a bitter mood now.**

 **I know I updated late today, but I went to Sections for the One Act Play. We got second place! *cheers!***


	26. Chapter 26

**Back to the house. How do you think the guys are doing?**

* * *

Master Yoshi sits in lotus position in his private room. He meditates on everything that has been going on. One of the most occurring thoughts is why Hazel called earlier. He finishes up with his session and stands up. He slides his door open and steps into the dojo. It feels empty without at least one of his sons inside, training or getting out frustrations.

He walks over the rugs and finds Leo still sitting on the couch. Light from the tv illuminates the space, but his eldest isn't looking at the screen. Master Yoshi walks over and sees Space Heroes playing on mute. Leo doesn't even acknowledge it is on.

He's looking at an object in his lap; Raph's sai. The weathered sensei can see his most focused student is lost in a different kind of space. He puts a gentle hand on Leo's shoulder, attaining his attention for a moment. But then the raven haired teen looks back at the small yet deadly weapon. Yoshi sits next to him and smoothly takes the sai from his hand.

"You should rest, my son," he says. Leo sighs and nods, defeated. Yoshi turns off the tv and assists Leo in laying back down. He adjusts the blankets, remembering a time when Leo still had to be tucked into bed. Yoshi watches Leo close his eyes. 'Still just a child,' he muses wistfully, 'yet so grown.'

He walks over to the stairs, in need of checking on his other two sons that are home. He comes to Donnie's first, right at the top of the stairs. He sees a light coming from the room. He steps inside and sees Donnie working at the computer. He was given the wheelchair to use, so he uses it now.

He has something up on the laptop, trying to focus on something, _anything_ , but his missing brother. He also tries to ignore the fact that he can't stand up, and won't for a while. "Donatello," Yoshi says. Donnie jumps from the voice right behind him. "Time to get off."

Donnie whispers a sigh. He saves what he had been doing and shuts it down. He turns around the wheelchair and stops at the side of the bed. He raises himself up with his arms, being stronger than his lean form suggests. But his father helps him get situated on the bed for the night.

"Do you think I should start looking for him?" Donnie asks, "He's been gone for days, shouldn't we try-"

"Shh.." Yoshi says, "you are tired, Donatello. You need rest."

Donnie nods, "Okay.. thank you, sensei."

"Not as a sensei," Yoshi says, "But as your father." Donnie nods, drifting off. Yoshi stands up and closes the door most of the way. He walks passed Raph's door, then Leo's. He wishes that his eldest would ask to be helped up the stairs to his room, where he'll be more comfortable. But as he told Chloe, 'baby steps.'

He stops at the paper infested door. No sound comes from it, nor any light. Yoshi pushes at the door. He sees Mikey start on the bed when he walks in. Mikey is next to the wall, legs pulled close and his casted arm held to his chest beneath them.

Yoshi walks over and sits on the bed, so not to startle his youngest. "How are you feeling, Michelangelo?"

Mikey takes a breath in the dark. "W-Well.. my head feels.. a, a little better. Still kinda hurts to think." He takes a pause, "My arm still feels broken, but doesn't bother me too much-"

"My son," Yoshi interrupts, "That is not what I mean."

Mikey looks down at the comforter beneath him. He tears up, salt and water going down paths that were previously cut in the past week. "I'm.. I'm angry," he says, "I'm angry at Raph. He said all those things.." Mikey stops talking.

"It is hard for your brother to express what he is feeling."

"Why?" Mikey asks, "Why is it hard for him?"

"We all have our habits, good and bad. But all habits can be changed with help." Mikey doesn't understand at the moment, but his head is hurting too much for him to think. "Michelangelo," Yoshi says tenderly. Mikey looks at him. Yoshi offers his arms. Mikey scoots over and is embraced in a hug. "What you saw up on the rooftop," he says, "That is what it looks like to hold something from those that you care about. It is better to talk to someone before it gets out of hand."

"I understand, Dad," he says, nodding. Mikey cringes afterwards. Yoshi sees this and then helps Mikey get under his covers. Mikey settles into the mattress, his arm still close to his chest.

"Goodnight, watashi no kodomo," Yoshi says. He brushes the curly blonde hair away and kisses Mikey's forehead. Mikey's eyes are already closed.

"Raph... why won't... you come... come home.." Mikey mumbles as he drifts off. Yoshi stands up and walks to the door. He leaves it open a crack, like Donnie's, and pauses for a moment. All his sons are being affected by the situation. He believes that even Raph is, although he has no clue what state his hot tempered student is in.

He sighs, tired and drained himself. He walks passed the bedrooms again and walks down the stairs. It seems as though Leo is fast asleep. Yoshi walks to the kitchen and silently brews himself some tea. He pours some into a cup and walks out of the kitchen. Leo is awake, looking at him.

"Could I have a cup?" He asks. Yoshi bows and goes back for another cup of tea. He walks over to Leo with it. He hands it to him carefully, sitting on one of the chairs. Leo sips slowly. Then he sets it away from his mouth. "I think my brothers might be right," he says, voicing his thoughts.

"My son, they were in shock of the moment. They had experienced something no sibling should. It had scared them."

"It scared me too," Leo says.

"I understand the possibility," Yoshi says, "but do not be too hasty, as they were."

"It makes sense that Raph would truly mean everything he said," Leo defends. Yoshi lets the silence after sink in, taking a couple calming sips. He puts his cup down.

"Are these thoughts coming from what Raphael said about Chloe?" He asks. Leo looks down, guilty. Yoshi waits for him to think on his question as he finishes his tea. "Leonardo, it very well may be true that your brother meant everything. But it does not mean he wanted you all to know in the way you did. As Donatello explained it, what he was injected with forced it all out at the wrong time."

Leo nods slowly. He finishes his tea and his father takes the cup back. Leo settles back down into the blankets. They all need some good sleep.

* * *

 **They're.. I think they are okay.**

 **Yoshi is an awesome dad, isn't he? Checking on each of his sons, be gentle and caring.  
** **And he isn't blaming Raph. He wants him to come home. He wants to understand.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next one!**

* * *

Hazel walks down the stairs the next morning. The fliers are still in her backpack and she's determined to put them up today. She checked on Raph before going downstairs. He was asleep, so she left him some food for whenever he gets up and a note telling him where she'll be. She also noted that Raph's fever seems to be gone.

Her grandma is already off to work. So Hazel walks out the door, locking it, and starts to the sidewalk. The frigid air bites at her just underneath the lip of her hat and in the crack between her gloves and coat sleeve. The bus stop is at the end of her street. She stops next to the sign and wait.

The bus comes up and stops for her. She walks to the opening door and steps up. Hazel thinks that she could use some help with putting up the fliers. She takes out her phone and texts Chloe. =Meet me after school at the park=

* * *

" _You don't?" Raph says, mocking him, "You hear that world!" Raph yells at the sky. He looks back down and eyes Leo again, "Lame-o-nardo doesn't know why I skipped school." Leo is glancing at Donnie behind him. "Well, guess what?"_

 _Raph rushes him, gaining his attention again. Leo does his best to stay up, but ends up getting pinned._

" _I loathed you." Raph growls in his face. "You and your.. luck."_

 _He doesn't expect the punch to come from Leo. That's more of Raph's response to stuff. Raph backs up and Leo gets up. It didn't really hurt. It was just so he could get up. He slowly takes out a katana._

" _Don't make me do this," Leo says._

" _Don't make you do what? Hurt me?" Raph chuckles again. "We both know the greater warrior between us," he says like it's obviously him._

" _At least I don't lose my temper," Leo secretly snarks back._

 _Raph narrows his eyes. "I bet you have."_

" _Not as much as you," Leo says, "Calm down, this isn't you."_

" _You all want to know why I've been, 'not myself'?" Raph asks, pacing back and forth in front of Leo as he rants, "Well here it is! I was holding back. Now I'm not anymore."_

Raph wakes up again, but less startled than other times. He has had a lot of rest, so his groggy state when he first arrived is gone. He looks to his right. On the table, there is a plate of toast and eggs. There's a glass of water as well. He picks up the water first. A folded piece of paper falls from where it was leaning against the cup.

He takes a drink, then sets it down and takes the plate. He takes a bite out of the toast, chewing slowly. It's not warm anymore, but it's still delicious. He takes another bite. He picks up the note. ' _Good morning! I'll be gone for longer than yesterday. Got something to do -Hazel_ ' it says.

Raph looks at the clock on the table. It says it's about noon. He doesn't have anything better to do but sleep, so he puts the plate away and closes his eyes.

But he can't sleep. "Why did I come here in the first place?" He asks aloud, "Why...?" He thinks to himself. All the answers he could give Hazel, of all the times she asked, didn't fit the hole of why. He mulls to himself, unable to sleep with the light streaming through the window.

Raph remembers from the note Hazel put on his script. ' _If you need an ear or friend.._ '

* * *

Hazel stands at the park play set. She had taken out the papers while she was waiting. Chloe appears from the sidewalk. She stops right next to her. "Hey Hazel."

"Hi Chloe," Hazel says, excited.

"What's this about?" She asks. Hazel smiles and shows her one of the fliers. She looks it over, seeing the familiar name. "Where did you get these..?" Chloe asks, looking at the stack.

"I made them," Hazel says, "I want to help find Spike." Chloe looks at Hazel's face. Hazel looks at her, a few drops of sweat running down the back of her neck. "What?"

Chloe steps forward, looking at her friend, "..Have you seen Raph lately?" She asks. Hazel hesitates, giving herself away. "Hazel, you know hiding things from friends isn't fair. Especially from best friends."

"Says-" Hazel looks at the area and drags Chloe to the other side of the play set. "Says you," she whispers. Chloe looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe says.

"You know about.." Hazel stops, wetting her lips. She promised Raph, but she's caught. "Their.. _nightly hours_ , right?"

Chloe's eyes widen, nodding. "How do you?"

"Raph told me," Hazel says, "he found his way to my house. I've been helping him."

"How long ago did this start?"

"..A few nights ago?"

"Why haven't you told his family yet?" Chloe asks, whilst taking out her phone.

"Don't call them," Hazel places her hand over the phone to stop the dialing. Chloe looks at her. "He doesn't want them to know where he is."

"They deserve to know."

"I know that, I tried telling Mister Hamato, twice," Hazel says. "But it isn't going to help Raph."

Chloe looks at her, inspecting her again. "Don't you know what happened?"

"They were fighting.. something," Hazel says, unsure.

"Why don't you ask him," Chloe says, walking away. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

Hazel looks after her. "..Can you at least help with the fliers?" Hazel asks. Chloe stops, just off the wood chips.

She turns around. "..Sure. It's about time the little guy was found. But I'm not doing this for Raph," she says as she walks back.

* * *

 **Ooohhh, tension.**

 **Questions, concerns, and comments!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next update. I think it gets a little better from here.**

* * *

Raph puts his plate on the night table. It took him more than a few hours to finish it. He realized slowly that Hazel made it for him. She helped him, cares about him. He can't do anything with his leg in the state it is in.

He hears a door open below him. He doesn't know if it is Hazel, so he stays quiet to listen. He hears keys jangle and steps that don't match Hazel's move around the rooms on the first floor. Hazel has distinct light steps, these are more aged.

'Her grandmother,' he decides. The steps walk up the stairs and turn to the bathroom. Raph considers leaving through the window when the door closes. He looks at the light coming through the curtains. 'She might find me,' he says. 'But Hazel told me not to leave.

'Why am I suddenly listening to what someone tells me to do?' He asks himself. He looks at his leg, which he moved in an attempt to sit up better. It reminds him why. 'Right, injury to insult,' he mutters in his head.

The front door opens. A pair of boots stomp on the floor. "Grandma, I'm home!" Hazel calls. The bathroom door opens.

"I'm going to take a nap for now, Hazel," the elder says back.

"Okay," Hazel walks up the stairs and goes into the doorway of her room. When her grandma's door closes, she changes course and goes to Raph's room. He immediately sees her usual beaming smile is at half mast.

She sits on the floor and takes out her homework. Raph knows that he had hurt her feelings the day before, but he feels that this is something else. "What's wrong?" Hazel looks up at him. Then she notices his leg.

"I should check your wounds. I said I would, so.." she leaves and comes back with the first aid. The first aid kit she owns is far from the normal one.

'Looks more like Donnie's,' Raph says. Hazel goes to his leg and carefully snips away the bandage. She examines his leg.

"Okay, the swelling is down. The infection is gone.." she says aloud. "You are healing at a good pace."

"Great.." Raph says. Hazel looks at his arm at a side glance.

"So.. where did you get that?" She asks, pointing.

"From a fight.." he says, "The one at TCRI. Mikey was hurt, so I kept the robots back." Hazel nods.

"What about, this one..?" she asks, going back to wrapping his leg. He doesn't answer. "Raph?"

"I don't, remember exactly," he says.

"Why don't you want to contact your family?" Hazel asks. Raph doesn't look at her. She tugs at his bandages a little, gaining his attention. "What happened there? Why don't you want them to know?"

Raph looks down. "I did something bad, Hazel."

Hazel sits on the edge of the bed. "Raph, you can't blame yourself for something you couldn't see-"

Raph won't listen to her. He knows what happened. " _I_ hurt them, Hazel!" He interrupts. Hazel stares at him. "I.." he looks at his hands. "I was in a.. fog, when it happened. But it occurs again in my nightmares. I hurt my brothers.."

Hazel doesn't start talking, she only lets him continue.

"I had a lot.. a lot of things I hated in my life.." he says quietly, "There were circumstances and people that I wanted out of my life, to go away and never come back. I didn't care how. When.. that night," Raph sighs, "Something happened. I know that something was prompting me, something the enemy did. But due to it.. I told my brothers that list when it was all going on."

Hazel looks down and slips her hand into his. He looks at the action, surprised.

"Hazel.." he says, ashamed, "I didn't think I would be welcome here because.." he thought this would be easy to say, but with her here, it's the hardest ever. "You.. you were on that list."

Hazel looks at him, a little hurt. But she sees how he feels bad about it now. She squeezes his hand reassuringly and pulls him into a hug. Tears spring from Raph's eyes. He didn't know how she would react, but he definitely thought she wouldn't do that. She hugs him tighter after guiding his arms around her.

"Why are you helping me.." Raph asks, sniffles starting to form, "You know now. You know just about everything. And you still refuse to push me towards the door."

"You need somebody," she says, "you can't go through all of this alone, Raph. Sometimes, everyone needs someone to tell them when they get too close to the edge."

Raph nods, "I needed a friend." They stay there, Hazel comforting Raph as he grasps the fact that she does not care if he hated her guts. She will still be there for him. Then, when he had calmed down, he nods into her shoulder. Hazel backs away, but still stays near.

She packs up the first aid, still leaving it in the room. She gathers the plate and cup, having Raph finish the water. "I'll get you a snack. Any suggestions?" She asks.

"Pizza?" He asks. Hazel smiles, glad that he is feeling better. She walks out of the room, her smile a little brighter.

* * *

 **A little brighter smile, a few more feels.**

 **"Love is knowing the faults and flaws of an individual and still being there for them." ~CtW**

 **"Forgiveness is saying you don't hold what a person has done against them, whether you know they'll do it again or not." ~ CtW (Also refer to Tsuma, where the Great Master says it.)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter! Another short one.**

* * *

Hazel walks down the sidewalk and turns into the Hamatos' driveway. Her feet crunch in the snow. She stops right before the door and pauses. There is no window, the door handle has a bit of snow on top.

'Raph's not going to like this,' she tells herself again. Hazel had been telling herself on the way over. But she decided that his family needs to know. And.. and she wants to know. How are they doing? What damage did he cause?

She raises her hand and knocks on the door. Master Yoshi answers the door, looking downcast beneath his smile. "Miss Reinberg, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hi, Mister Hamato," she says, "uhh.. may I come in?" She asks.

"Well.. Raphael is not currently-"

"I know," she says quickly. Master Yoshi gives her a slight look of surprise. Hazel takes a deep breath and says, "i know everything." He sees the look in her eyes. He nods once and opens the door wider for her to come in.

Hazel steps inside and looks around. No one is in the living room and no noise comes from the kitchen or dojo. "Follow me," Yoshi says. He starts walking to the dojo. Hazel follows him. When she steps inside, she sees three uniforms piled on the floor by the wall. They all look similar to Raph's back at her house.

On top of each pile, there are the designated weapons. One has blue hilted katanas, purple wrapped bo staff, and orange nunchucks. Hazel wonders which brother uses which.

Yoshi moves directly to his room behind the dojo. He slides the door open. Hazel cautiously follows. He sits down on the far side of the short table. She sits opposite of him, crossing her legs. He looks at her, judgement in his gaze.

"Explain yourself, Miss Reinberg," he says. Hazel hears that he is more than a little mad. After everything that has been going on, he's almost fed up with it all. But as the father and role model of his sons, he keeps it under control, knowing sometime, it will lighten up and his family can heal.

"Well, I-" Hazel ducks her head and continues, meekly, "I know that your sons go out as vigilante-like figures, wearing masks and dressed like.. uh, turtles.."

"And how, Miss Reinberg, do you know this?" Hazel keeps her head down, but still hears the sternness in his voice.

'Moment of truth.' She takes a deep breath. "..Raph, told me." She doesn't hear a reply. She looks up at the sensei to see his response.

His anger is gone, the caution dissipated. His face has utter surprise and had softened considerably. Hazel takes his silence as the chance to talk more, so she does.

"He, uh, came to me a while ago. I've been taking care of him since then."

Yoshi looks at the table in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me sooner..?"

"He.." Hazel sighs, "he didn't want me to." Yoshi stands up and paces behind the table. Hazel stays seated. "He wasn't ready to come home, after what happened." She watches him take it in. "Sir?" Yoshi stops and looks at her. "What happened? He told me basics, but.." Yoshi sits down.

"Raphael was.. he was hit with something," Yoshi says, "Donatello said that it was a dart filled with some kind of hallucinogenic." Hazel's mouth opens in a collapsed 'o.' "He was not acting as himself, he did not know what he was doing. Raphael was not in control of his own actions."

Hazel nods. But Yoshi wasn't done.

"I would never have believed my sons' story, until.. until I Leonardo with a sai in his shoulder." The final comment sends a feeling of horror onto Hazel. She did not know how bad the conditions of the other boys were.

"Can I see them?" She asks.

"Yes, they are in each of their rooms." He motions to the door. Hazel smiles and stands up. She walks out of the room, seeing the uniforms again. Now they look battered, dirty.

* * *

 **I would have uploaded the next chapter too, but I am getting close to needing to write, then post. So I'm taking is slower.**

 **Sorry to leave you in suspense. (I actually am sorry.)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the rest of Hazel's visit to the Hamato's.**

* * *

Hazel looks at the four bedroom doors. She goes to the far end, to Mikey's. She peeks open the door. "Mikey?" She asks. He looks up from his spot on the bed. He was trying to rest.

"Hazel..?" He asks. She opens the door wider.

"Yep, that's me," she says. Mikey smiles a little, faltering. Hazel walks over and sits on the bed. Mikey has on a cast on one arm and a bump on his head. "Ohh.. Mikey, how are you feeling?"

"With.." he motions to his arm with his free hand. Hazel nods. "Okay.. okay, umm, it kinda hurts. My head hurts worse I think.."

"Concussion?" She asks. He looks at her. "You feel dizzy sometimes?"

"Yeah," he answers. His eyes twitch from the pain and he cringes.

"Okay, Mikey, stop talking. Get some rest.." she says with a softer voice. His head still has to heal. He has an ice pack for his head wrapped in a towel if need be so he reaches for that. Hazel grabs it for him and lays it against his forehead. "Don't worry Mikey.." she whispers as he closes his eyes. "...You'll see him soon.."

She stands up and walks out the door. She sees a light on under Donnie's door. She walks over and knocks lightly. No one answers, but she hears someone inside. She walks in and sees Donnie's room. He's at his laptop, fast asleep on the keyboard. There is a map up on the screen. The box where someone could type in where you want to look has a continuous 'g' stream going through it.

Donnie is sitting in a wheelchair. Hazel taps his shoulder gently. "..Hmmm.." he groans. Hazel taps again, a little firmer. "Huh..?" Donnie looks up, disoriented. Hazel takes this moment to turn off the computer and close it. "Hey," he turns around. Hazel smiles. "Hazel?"

"Hi Donnie," she says. Donnie looks at her in surprise.

She's looking him over for injuries. He has a cast on each leg. His black eye has faded a good amount, but there's a light ring around his eye still. He also looks sore.

"C'mon, you need rest on a pillow," she says. He looks at the computer, realizing for the second time that it is off.

"I need to look for Raph," he says, trying to pull himself back using the edge of the desk.

"No, Donnie, you-"

"I didn't look for him at first.." he whines, "I should have. I should have been checking for him-"

" _Donnie_ ," Hazel says. He stops and looks at her, grief and regret etching his brown eyes. She squats down so she's more at his level. "He's okay. Raph's okay."

He stares at her. "How do you know?"

"..He came to me.." Hazel says. Donnie cracks a smile. "He's okay. He's warm, he's fed, and he's healing. Now you need to rest." She wheels him to the bed and helps him lay down.

"Thank you, Hazel," Donnie says, "What condition is he in? What are his injuries?"

Hazel wasn't planning on telling him, but he doesn't know anything about Raph right now. He needs information to be alright. "His worst injury is a cut on his leg. The rest are bruises," she answers.

Donnie sighs and closes his eyes. Hazel smiles and walks out the door. She can tell which is Leo's and which is Raph's. She walks to the Space Hero infested door and knocks.

"Leo?" She asks. No one answers so she cracks the door open. No one is inside. 'Mister Hamato said they were all up here..' She pauses, then turns her head to Raph's door. It's open a crack. She walks over and makes the crack wider.

Leo is sitting against the bed, looking at a photo frame. She silently walks over and sits by him. He looks up for a second, but then looks back down. Hazel looks at him, then tilts his hand so she can see the picture.

It has the four when they were younger. Leo and Raph are playing tag, Donnie is fiddling with a toy of gears and circuit board, and Baby Mikey is being held just below the camera, by whoever was holding it.

"You all look so cute.." Hazel says. She sees on Leo's other side, he is grasping the missing sai.

"I miss him.." Leo says, tear stains on his cheeks. Hazel puts a hand on his shoulder, but then he cringes. She takes it away and sees the bandages beneath his shirt.

"Sorry.." Hazel says. He looks up at her. She sees his black eye.

"I.. I thought you were Chloe," he admits, looking down.

"It's okay." Hazel sees him look at the picture again. "You'll see him, don't worry."

"How do you know..?" He asks, "No one knows where he is.."

"I do." Leo looks up immediately. Hazel smiles. "He's safe, Leo. He'll come home someday."

Leo scoffs, lowering the picture. "If I knew.." he says.

"You couldn't have known. Raph didn't want me telling anyone."

"No," Leo says, correcting her, "this is something else."

"What?"

"If I.. If I knew that Raph was going through all of that, maybe it would have been different."

"Maybe if I was born with a third arm I could have learned to fly," Hazel says. Leo looks at her, confused. "What I mean, is that you can wonder all you want, but it doesn't change what happened. It isn't your fault. Whoever fired that.. uh.." she snaps her fingers to remember, "dart, it is their fault. Not yours, not Raph's, not anybody's."

Leo sighs, knowing she's right. "I really want to see my brother again."

"You will. Until then, I'll take care of him until he's ready. In both body and mind," Hazel promises.

Leo smiles to her, grateful, "Thank you."

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Hazel asks. Leo nods and reaches for the edge of the bed. Hazel supports him and walks next to him on the way to his room one door away. She helps him sit down and he takes it from there. He had left the sai in Raph's room. Hazel makes sure he's alright, then walks out and down the stairs.

* * *

 **There you have it!**

 **Next chapter tomorrow. I need to finish writing the story. I only have up to** **chapter 37 written. I've gotten to where- Heh, never mind.**

 **Spoiler averted. Phew..**


	31. Chapter 31

**A bit of a shortie chapter, but I'm sure a lot of you will be pleased with this new addition to the story.**

* * *

"You what?" Raph asks. Hazel is sitting cross-legged on the corner of the bed. Raph is staring at her. "You told them?"

"Yes," Hazel says. Raph looks away, feeling stupid for even telling her. "Raph, they miss you," she says. Raph shakes his head.

"No they don't. They are better off without me."

"..Were you even planning on going home?" Hazel asks.

"I.. I don't know," Raph says.

"Well, Mikey wants his older brother," Raph cringes at the mention of his baby brother, "Donnie was hysterical to find you.." Hazel puts her hand over Raph's, "and Leo needs his brother in order to not fall apart." Raph bows his head so she doesn't see the emotion in his emerald eyes. "I don't know you all that well, but I can see that you are a close knit family."

"And what's Sensei like?" Raph asks.

"...He is worried for his son. That he won't see him again." Raph takes a few deep breaths and shakes his head.

"I'm not ready.." he says, "I don't think I'll ever be ready." Hazel pat his hand. Then her phone goes off.

"Excuse me," she says, getting up. She walks to the hallway and takes the call. "Hello?"

=Hey, is this.. umm, Hazel Reenberg?= The guy on the other end asks.

"Yes.." she says slowly.

=Yeah, I found him,= Hazel stares ahead, =quite a while ago. I only noticed your fliers now. ..Miss?=

"The.. the turtle?" Hazel asks.

=Yes= Hazel beams. This could change it all.

"I was so worried," she says, "Is there a place we can meet so I can pick him up?" He tells her his address and she hangs up. She walks into Raph's room again, in much better spirits.

"What?" He asks.

"I need to go," she says, "I'll be out for a little."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise," she says. Raph shrugs and goes back to slumping against the headboard. Hazel closes his door and walks down the hall. SHe turns into the stairs and takes her phone out again.

=Hello?= April asks.

"Hi April, can you pick me up?" Hazel asks.

=Why?=

"I need your help with something."

* * *

 ***GASP* Could it be true?**


	32. Chapter 32

**The moment a lot of people have been waiting for..**

* * *

April rolls up to the house Hazel had pointed out. She was filled in about Spike's lost posters. She was needed because Hazel has never seen Spike before, so she can confirm it is really him. April shuts off the car and they get out. Hazel knocks on the door.

A man opens the door. "Hi sir, I'm Hazel and this is my friend April." April recognizes him as one of the janitors from the high school.

"Hello," he says, "please, come in." The girls step into the house. "The little guy is over here." They follow him to the small kitchen. A little turtle is munching on a leaf on the counter.

"Aw!" Hazel says. April smiles.

"That's Spike," she says. Spike hears her voice and cranes his neck to see her.

"I thought you said-" The man starts.

"My friend lost Spike," Hazel fills in, "I'm trying to find him for him." April is over by Spike, patting his shell.

"Was there a reward?" The man asks. April looks to Hazel.

"I believe there was," Hazel says. She takes out the wallet she brought. April pitches in as well, because Hazel has done a lot already to help Spike. "Thank you, for taking care of him."

"Of course, but I'm sure he'd like to get back to his owner. He looks really sad." Hazel sees it, but knows he'll feel better with Raph.

The turtle is set in a box with holes in the lid and the girls say goodbye. They get back in the car. "I'll drop you off and bring Spike to the guys. They'd like to see him again."

"Actually," Hazel says, "he isn't going home, just yet."

"Why not?" April asks.

"Because there is someone at my house that needs him more," Hazel says. April stares at her a moment.

"..He's.."

"Mmhm," Hazel says, "I know about the guys, April. I'm guessing you do too."

"Yeah, I do. He's.. safe?"

"Yes."

"Raph's.. Raph's himself?" Hazel nods. "Is he going home?"

Hazel looks at the turtle in her lap. "I think he will very soon."

* * *

April drops Hazel off back at her house. "Hey Hazel," Hazel turns back, "Tell Raph hi for me."

Hazel nods and turns to her house. She opens the door after seeing the car isn't there. She walks to the kitchen and leaves Spike in his box there. She opens the box. Spike retreats into his shell.

"Hi, little guy," she sings, "I'm a friend of Raph's." At the mention of his friend, Spike peeks out. "Ready to see him again?" She closes the box and finds a lettuce leaf in the fridge. She puts it with him to nibble on while she goes back upstairs.

Raph looks up as his door opens. Hazel is beaming once again, pink flush on her cheeks from the cold.

She walks to his leg. She looks it over, deeming him fit to walk if he doesn't strain it. "Ready for your surprise?" She asks.

"What is it?" He asks. She helps him stand up. He cringes from the weight, but still walks. They walk down the hall and Raph has no clue what it could be. 'She wouldn't bring my family here, would she?'

They take their time going down the stairs. When their feet touch the rug, Hazel starts getting giddy. Raph finds it irritating and.. cute. She leads him to the kitchen. He sits on a chair, eyeing a box on the table.

"Wha.. what's that?" he asks.

"When I found out, I made fliers. Someone called today."

"Called for what?" Hazel opens the box and reaches in.

"It's okay.." she coos. She lifts her hands out, holding a little turtle. Raph stares as she sets him on the table top. Then Raph's face spreads into a smile.

"Spike?" He asks, his voice breaking. Spike peeks out of his shell, then comes all the way out and moves slowly over to his friend. Raph shudders with joy and scoops his friend up. "Spike! I missed you buddy." He holds him close and talks to him. Hazel sits down across from the pair and watches, finding it absolutely adorable.

She gets up and makes Raph and her sandwiches. Raph lets Spike chew on some lettuce from his sandwich. "The guy that called had taken care of him for a while. I called April so she can confirm if it is him. She says hi." Raph looks up at her, still smiling.

"Thank you, Hazel," there was no hesitation in his voice, like it was the easiest thing for him to say in the world.

They eat, giving Spike most of their attention. Raph explains how he found him when he was little, stuck in a gutter drain. Raph helped him get back to health. "What do you usually do together?" Hazel asks.

"I talk to him, he's a great listener," he says, "also, I play guitar for him."

"You play guitar?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it. I'd rather play the drums, but I can't in the house." Hazel remembers the drum set in his room.

"I'd like to hear you play sometime," Hazel says. Raph chuckles. he looks at Spike. Despite being with his best bud, the little turtle is still uncomfortable in his different surroundings.

He smiles gently at the little guy, "I think it's time to go home."

* * *

 **YAY!**

 **Okay, in my outline, this is the last chapter of Act 2. I still have a ways to go to finish Act 3. Soo.. I think this is a good spot to.. pause.. for a bit..**

 **But Spike's back! *cheers***

 _ **~~~~~(Rambling alert! If you don't wish to read what's below, you don't have to)~~~~~**_

 **I also want to finish the other stories too. With an outline, it made finishing this so much faster. Lets see..**

 **wrote outline in end of Nov.  
Wrote up to Act 3 in December.  
Been posting/writing Act 3 in January  
Now I'm in February.**

 **How long have I been working on Sentōki? Oh yeah, since _September_!**

 **Needless to say, I'll be doing more outlines in the future. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I know you've all been waiting a while for this next chapter. I haven't gotten much of CL or S up either.**

 **But I will satisfy (or try to) your curiosity for the next four days. Then there will be another break.**

* * *

Hazel gets on the phone with April. =What is it Hazel? Is something wrong?= April says. Hazel grins.

"Just the opposite. Raph wants to go home."

=That's great! Does he need anything?=

"Uh, maybe some fresh clothes," Hazel says, "he's showering right now."

=Okay, I'll stop by the house and get some things for him. And I'm sure that they'll-=

"Don't tell them yet, okay April?" Hazel says, "Raph wants it to be a surprise."

=Okay, see you soon=

"'Kay," Hazel hangs up and continues putting Raph's stuff into a duffel. It's during the day when he's going back, so this will make it easier to carry. And so others won't see it. 'He's going home,' Hazel tells herself. He's still in the shower, getting the blood and grime off that she didn't get before when patching him up.

He had admitted to feeling dirty the entire time he was there. But since he's okay with standing, he rejected a bath. Spike is on the toilet to keep him company. And the warm moist air would do him good.

Hazel then moves to the bed and makes a pile of sheets on the floor. He made a mess with his injuries and the before mentioned grime. So she'll have to clean it well so her grandma doesn't notice. After putting oxygen peroxide on the stains and starting the washer, the door bell rings.

Hazel opens the door to find April. "Hi!" They hug, finally having a reason to be happy.

"I guess he took seeing Spike well," April comments. Hazel nods.

"He's really sweet." April points up the stairs.

"So he's.."

"Yeah."

"The entire time," April asks, "the whole time the guys have been worried and Master Yoshi was holding everyone together. He was here, safe?" Hazel nods slowly. April huffs. "Stupid hot head.." she says with a smirk on her face. She doesn't entirely mean it.

"I think he'll be done soon." Hazel walks up the stairs, April following with the bag of clothes for Raph to wear. She leaves the bag just inside the bathroom door for Raph to get. "How did you get passed Mister Hamato? Isn't he a master at ninjutsu?" Hazel asks. April cringes.

"I didn't. He caught me so.. I told him." Hazel starts to frown. "He's his son. He needed to know. But the guys still don't."

"Okay."

* * *

Raph steps out of the shower with a towel. He finds the bag with clothes from his room back home. 'I'm going home.' He smiles. Limping over, he gets dressed. He has to be careful with the jeans, because his leg is still hindering. He pauses to rub his hair dry. He sets Spike on his shoulder then walks out into the hall.

Hazel turns around as she hears the door open. She gapes a moment. She didn't have him take his shirt off before because she could see his cuts through the holes. But now she can see all his scars from his night time experiences as a ninja. The one on his arm is the deepest and largest. Others are slim lines or circular. His arms are above his head, drying his hair.

He turns to look at the stairs, more weight on his left foot than his right. Hazel sees Spike on his shoulder. But goes immediately back to seeing the scars on his back. 'Whoa..'

Raph turns to her, lowering the towel. "Hey Hazel," he says. She waves. "Can you hold Spike?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Hazel picks up the turtle and watches as Raph puts on the black t-shirt. Hazel blushes a little, noticing his six pack, then shakes herself out of her stupor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my leg still hurts-"

"You should sit down, then," Hazel says. Raph looks around.

"Where's April?" He gets help from Hazel to walk down the stairs. April sees him and smiles. He looks alright. Beat up a little and limping, sure. But he looks well rested and he isn't malnourished. Raph sees her and smiles. It's nice to see a familiar face.

He walks down the rest of the stairs and April gives him a hug. He doesn't back away. "Hey April," he says. April steps back after the hug, and lightly punches his arm. "Hey," he says.

"Idiot," she teases. He sighs.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I missed you, Raph, we all have." Hazel sets Spike in his box so he'll stay warm and April hefts the duffel.

"Let's go home," Raph tells Spike. They all walk out the door to April's car. "Are you going to tell your grandma?" Raph asks. Hazel shrugs.

"Probably not. Because then I'd have to explain everything." April puts the duffel bag in the trunk and opens the door for Raph to get in. He sits in the back. He's ready to go home.

* * *

 **Yay! Reunions!**

 **I promise here and now to get the next CL chapter up _today_. Be looking for it, I have a happy announcement for the readers of that story.**


	34. Chapter 34

**To the guest reviewer- I wanted the next scene to start a new chapter. A chapter doesn't have to be a certain length. The next few chapters are kinda short, but that's okay.**

 **Back to updating once a day! (Until the end of the weekend, at least.)**

 **Finally!**

* * *

Raph watches the house get bigger as they drive closer. He sees that none of the lights are on. 'But it is daytime,' he tells himself, 'they shouldn't be.' But something about the house feels, ominous and daunting.

The car stops and Hazel goes to his door and helps him out. April shuts off the engine and grabs his stuff to bring to the dojo. Raph and Hazel walk right up to the door, after a slow ascent up the drive and walkway.

But he stops right before opening the door. 'Should I knock?' He asks, 'I haven't been here for a while. I don't even know if it is the same house anymore.' Hazel sees his trouble and turns the knob for him. She pushes the door open and they step through.

Raph looks around the space as April walks in behind them and goes for the dojo. It looks.. neglected. The floor isn't swept, the couch is a mess, even when seeing it from behind. The entrance to the kitchen shows a disaster. April disappears into the dojo. Muffled words are spoken and a light comes on under the sliding door. Raph watches it slide away, giving the living room more light. Hazel helps him take a few steps forward.

Master Yoshi looks out from the short and shallow steps leading to the dojo. He locks eyes with Raphael, his second oldest son. Tears spring up and his hand leaves the door frame. He walks over, millions of thoughts running through his head. He didn't truly believe April when she said he was coming home. He thought she was fooling herself. But now he's here.

Yoshi stops right in front of Raph. He sees the box in Hazel's arms. She lets go of Raph and backs away. Raph is looks at his father, who looks older than he should. Raph starts to tear up. "I'm sorry-"

Yoshi enfolds him in a fierce hug, "I know son, I know." Raph sniffles into his father's kimono, feeling like a child.

He feels the need to go on, "I'm sorry for everything... I shoul-ldn't have stayed away so long. I should have -hic- helped my brothers instead of running away.. And you should have been able to know where I was."

"It is alright, musuko. You are home now, it's alright." Yoshi smoothes his hair down and kisses the top of his son's head. "I still love you, Raphael. You never left my heart." Raph stays in his father's arms for a few more moments. Hazel stands nearby, not saying anything.

'Raph is lucky to have a father like this,' she tells herself, tearing up a little at the tender moment. Raph looks over the sensei's shoulder and sees the mess again.

"Where.. uhh.." Yoshi senses that Raph is okay enough to let go, "Where, are my.. brothers..?" He asks, hesitantly.

Master Yoshi looks at his son's scared green eyes. "They are in their rooms," Yoshi says, turning his head to the stairs. Raph dips his head once. His father still has his hands on his arms, but now he lets go so Raph can leave his side. Raph takes the box back from Hazel.

She sends him an encouraging smile. He turns to the stairs and starts to them. "Do you want-"

"No.." Raph says. He freezes, realizing he interrupted her. He turns to Hazel again, "No thanks. I'll be okay. This is something I.. I gotta do myself." Hazel nods and Raph turns back. Master Yoshi comes up to Hazel's side as she watches Raph climbs the stairs slowly.

"Thank you, Hazel Reinberg," he says softly, "For bringing Raphael home." He sees again the box that Raph is carrying. He can only assume that Spike is inside.

"I only wanted to help, Mr. Hamato," Hazel says, humbly.

Yoshi places a hand on her shoulder. She turns to him and sees the eyes of a truly grateful father. "You have done far more than what you realize," he tells her.

* * *

 **Again, another short one. I wasn't paying attention too much to the length and honestly, I don't really care how long they are.**

 **HE'S HOME! Guess what's next?**


	35. Chapter 35

**To Guest: You'll have to wait and see.. who knows?**

 **Chapter 35~!**

 **Time for tears everybody! The mushy-fuzzy-feely ones.**

* * *

Raph looks at the doors before him. One is open, only ajar. He walks over to it slowly. He doesn't remember leaving it open. But he could have. He walks inside. The last time he was here, he was weighed down by everything.

He was in his own personal storm, trapped in the whirling wind. He was struggling with the burn in his heart, that it seemed to others that it was frozen. He looks around, seeing everything is the same as before, like he never left.

He returns Spike to his tank. "Welcome home, bud," he says softly, patting the little green head. He looks around and spots his missing sai on the floor. He picks it up and places it on the desk so he won't trip on it later.

Then he stands up and walks out the door. He looks at the other three doors. He eyes one and decides which brother needs him first. He has always needed him, even if it wasn't shown on the outside. He walks to Leo's room. He stands outside the Space Hero door, putting a hand to the knob. But then he lets go and knocks.

Leo hears it from inside. "Who is it?" He asks.

Raph smiles grimly when he hears his voice. But the pain that comes with it keeps cheer at bay. He takes a deep breath and says, "It's yer stupid, arrogant, hot headed brother." Leo gasps to himself, scolding silently after his ribs protest. He looks at the door. Raph waits a moment, then goes again for the knob. He turns it and opens the door slowly.

Leo stares at him. Raph limps over the threshold and stares back. He sees the bandages over the wounds he's inflicted. There are minor ones he doesn't recognize, so they must be from the Kraang droids. Raph sees the look on Leo's face. He isn't letting one emotion overrule the others. "Raph.." Leo says. Raph nods instantly.

"Yeah. You aren't.." He limps forward a little. "you ain't dreamin', Leo. I'm here, I'm home." Raph walks over to the bed, where Leo is semi-sitting up. Raph hesitates, then sits on the edge of the bed. Leo starts to sit up, wincing at his ribs. "Leo, don't. Yer gonna hurt yerself." Leo manages to sit up.

"You aren't the leader," Leo scolds half-heartedly. He pulls Raph over and wraps him in a hug. Raph can hear Leo's pain, because the action is straining his shoulder. But Leo holds tight. He refuses to let go. "I missed you," he says, keep Raph close.

"I missed you too.." Raph replies, "Leo.." As much as Raph wants to stay near his brother, Leo needs to pace himself. Raph eases Leo back against the pillows. Leo sighs, the pain in his ribs subsiding.

He manages to chuckle, "I thought.. I thought you meant it all," Leo admits, "even if it was for a moment, I thought you really meant what you told us up there. And that you.. weren't coming home.." Leo smiles after a moment of showing his regret for the last statement. "I'm glad I'm wrong."

Raph looks away. "You weren't." Leo's face falls, watching his brother. "I.. I did. I meant it, every word.." Raph sheds a tear, then another from the other eye. "And I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everything I ever said. I was irrational. I wasn't thinking," He has two streams coming down his cheeks, "You are my brothers and you shouldn't have heard that from me.." Raph doesn't want to look at Leo, "I wasn't in control. I'm sorry I couldn't sit down and talk to you about it. I'm sorry that list is even there in the first place."

Leo feels like his speech is over, so he carefully asks, "Do you still have.. something, for Chloe?" Raph sighs, wiping his tears, and shrugs.

"I don' know.. I'll find out when I see her again.." Raph's shoulders sag.

"..I love you bro," Leo says. Raph looks at him. "I forgive you. For everything." Raph smiles.

"Thanks." Leo offers his uninjured arm. Raph clasps it with his and dips his head. "How are the others?"

Leo looks down. "I don't know.. I haven't seen them since we were all in the infirmary." Raph lets go of Leo's arm and ruffles his hair. "Hey!" Leo says.

"I love you too, Fearless" Raph says, standing, "Get better, 'kay?"

"Raph-" Leo says.

"Don't worry," Raph says, turning around, "I ain't leavin' any time soon." Leo has a look of concern.

"How'd you get that limp?" Leo asks. Raph looks at his leg. He looks back up and shrugs. He walks out the door and goes to Donnie's room next. The poor guy is probably worried sick, trying to find him on the computer.

* * *

 **Awwww! Bro hug! *Hugs random person***

 **It's true, Raph doesn't know how exactly he got the injury. So he isn't lying to Leo.**

 **Next is Raph's visit to his other brothers! Will it go as well as this one?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's the rest of the fluffiness!**

* * *

Raph knocks on Donnie's door. It has a streak of black along the long edge from an experiment gone wrong a few years ago. Raph knocks, but no one answers. He turns the knob slowly and pushes the door open a little. Donnie is fast asleep on his bed.

Raph opens the door more and walks in. He sees the pair of casts on the genius' legs, and stops. He feels those tears come back. He sighs. Raph sits in Donnie's swivel chair. He rolls over to the edge of the bed. The moment he stops, his elbows hit his knees and his hands get tangled in his hair.

"..So," he starts. He figures he get all his stuff out before Don wakes up. "They got you to sleep.. I guess you can't uhh.." He eyes the casts again, "can't do much.. Hazel found Spike, he's home.." Raph sighs. "I.. I didn't mean to say, that you don't have a chance with her. That she.. that you won't get her." Raph pauses, "You, you are smart, Donnie. I've always been jealous of that. You _will_ get a girl with that brain, April or not. But I can't get a girl with rage.

"..I've been jealous of all of you," Raph continues, "You and your brain, Leo and his calm.. Mikey and his joyfulness.. I'm sorry about yer legs. I wasn't myself, I'd- I'd _never_ do that to you in my right mind. I want to help you all heal again.. I don't know how, but I really feel like- like I need to-"

"Raph.." Raph looks up. He was silently crying as he rambled. Donnie is awake, still groggy. Raph smiles.

"Yeah.." He doesn't know how much Donnie has heard, "I'm sorry.. for the legs.. and eh.." Raph cringes at the black eye, matching Leo's, "and the eye."

Donnie chuckles weakly, touching his chest gingerly, "Don't forget my ribs."

Raph looks down, blushing from guilt, "Yeah, that too.."

"I tried to look for you," Donnie says, "I really did. I used an algorithm and looked on multiple systems that I could-"

"Donnie-"

"-All the while you were at Hazel's.." Donnie finishes, flabbergasted.

"You should get some more rest," Raph says, standing up. He turns around and starts for the door.

"Raph." The older brother stops. Donnie is using his 'doctor's voice.' "What happened to your leg?"

Raph turns back around and sits down. Donnie is giving him the 'you aren't leaving until I know how to help.' Raph sighs. He lifts his leg up onto the side of the bed for Donnie to see. He pulls his pants leg up out of the way. The bandage is there. Donnie looks at Raph. Raph puts his leg down and helps Donnie sit up. Then he puts his leg back up. Donnie unwraps it.

"Oh.. my.." Donnie stares at the pink line on his leg. "Has someone been-"

"Hazel took care of me," Raph answers, "she has first aid knowledge." Donnie looks back down after the explanation. He traces the line lightly, stopping at Raph's request.

"Not only first aid," Donnie says, "She's a natural doctor." After Donnie wraps the leg back up, Raph stands up. "Make sure you get plenty of water and rest," Donnie starts saying, "And don't do any railing vaults."

"Okay Donnie." Raph turns away again, "You get rest too."

"And Raph?" Raph turns back yet again. "You owe me a hug."

Raph nods, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Raph starts towards Mikey's room, but makes a detour to get Spike. Raph isn't the only one that feels better with the turtle around. He walks to the colorful door. He knocks. Mikey looks up from his spot. "Dad?" Raph takes a deep breath. Mikey doesn't sound like himself, all scared. Sure, Mikey's been scared before. But..

'It seems wrong.' Raph doesn't answer. He just opens the door. Mikey sees Raph instantly and his eyes grow wide. The movement hurts his head, so he stops. Raph walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, Spike on his lap. He looks to the floor, not meeting his baby brother's eyes. After a while of silence, Raph finally speaks. "Hey, Mikester."

Mikey looks at Spike. "Were you looking for Spike..?" Mikey asks carefully. Raph shakes his head.

"No.. Hazel found him. The janitor at school had taken him home, apparently." Once he stops talking, silence hits the room like a punch to the gut. Both sit there. Raph doesn't look at Mikey. But Mikey sees the trails of tears down his brother's face.

"..You saw the guys first.. didn't you?" He asks.

Raph swallows a lump in his throat, "Yeah Mikey. I did." Raph feels like he needs to explain to his little brother why he didn't come to him first. "Leo was building up guilt on himself, worrying about me and my reckless behavior. Donnie, as the doctor, needs to know that I'm okay.

"But- but don't think that you are any less important Mikey," Raph sniffles, "You.. I know that you feel what others feel. You show pain when one of us is hurt and.. and with what has been going on.." Raph has to pause, "..I'm sorry... I am supposed to be patient with you, I'm supposed to be a big brother you can look up to. And, I.." Raph closes his eyes in regret. The more brothers that he goes to visit, the harder it gets for him to look his brother in the eye to say it.

"..Are you coming over here or not?" Raph looks up and looks at Mikey. Mikey is smiling, as far as he can without hurting. Raph smiles back when he sees his baby blue eyes, some of their joy back. Raph nods and scoots over, closer to Mikey. He pulls him into a hug, mindful of the arm against his chest.

Mikey uses his good arm to cling tightly to Raph. He starts to sob and cry over his shoulder. Raph lets him. This is the Mikey he knows. Leo keeps stuff in, but not Mikey. _Never_ , Mikey. Raph holds him close, rubbing slow circles into his back. Spike waits patiently, a foot on Mikey's leg for silent support.

Raph sees the papers around Mikey's bed. They have scribbled drawings on them. They aren't as good as his other ones, but he couldn't use his good drawing arm, so that would explain it. After looking at a few for longer than a glimpse, Raph deduces that Mikey had drawn what he was thinking when he was gone.

"Mikey.. I promise, that I will never, _never_ leave like that again. It was selfish. It was stupid. I should have stayed to help you all," Raph vows, meaning every word. "My actions weren't fair to any of you."

Eventually, Mikey lets go. He's smiling. Raph helps him lay down. He also discards the papers on the desk. Raph picks up Spike and starts to leave. "Can you leave Spike?" Mikey asks. Raph looks back.

"Sure, little brother." He walks over and sets Raph on Mikey's other pillow. Mikey smiles and sighs.

"I love you, dude.." he says, falling asleep.

* * *

Raph arrives back at the main floor, feeling better than when he left it. Master Yoshi is in the kitchen, a cup of tea for Raph. Raph sits down and joins his father. They sit in silence a moment. "Hazel has received a ride from April. They both would have prefered to stay."

"I understand," Raph says.

"..She is a nice girl," Yoshi states. Raph sighs, setting his cup down.

"Yeah, she is." Yoshi calmly and discreetly notes his son's change of behavior. Not too long ago, he thought she was annoying and too cheery. Yoshi smiles.

'Hazel works miracles,' he smiles to himself. He looks back at Raph and sees how he is tired. "Go to sleep, Raphael. You should get rest." Raph looks up and nods. "Would you like help-"

"Um.. no.. Dad. I'll be okay." Raph stands up and walks up to his room. He doesn't change and sits on his bed. He leans back and lays his head on the pillow. Sighing, he thinks, 'I forgot how comfy my bed was.' He closes his eyes and for the first time since before he started skipping school, he gets a decent and peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

 **AWWWW!**

 **Don't worry, the story isn't over yet. Something still needs to happen.**

 **But, this is the end of the current update. I still have to write more and don't want to leave you waiting on a bigger cliffhanger.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Back to posting! I have been writing it out ahead of time and I am happy to say I have three chapters left to write. There will be about.. 47 ish chapters total.**

 **And I FINISHED COUNTRY LASS! So go read it if you love MARVEL.**

* * *

Raph is at Leo's left side. Leo is holding a crutch with his right hand. He limps over to the couch and sits down. Raph takes the crutch and places it behind him. "Raph, the remote's-"

"Got it." Raph retrieves the remote and gives it to Leo. Leo looks at his brother and pats the couch. Raph sits down next to him, comic book in hand. Raph decided the day he came back to never not be next to one of his brothers.

They all need him to get better, so he resolves to jump out of his comfort zone to do that. Right now, Leo wants to watch his Saturday run of Space Heroes. And Raph, for once, is happy to keep him company while doing so. The others won't be up for an hour.

"Have you been training?" Leo asks, out of curiosity. Raph shakes his head.

"I'll train when you all are back on solid ground," Raph replies.

"..What's for breakfast?" Leo suddenly asks. Since Mikey is unable to cook, Raph has been in charge of that. In fact, Raph is in charge of a lot of things. Leo helps him as best he can, as does their father, but Raph has a lot of temporary responsibility.

"Cereal.. again," Raph says, "I'm not a good cook."

"It's okay, neither am I," Leo says. They both laugh it off.

"True. Be right back." Raph gets up. He goes to the kitchen and takes out four bowls. He leaves two stacked and pours cereal into the others. He gets out the milk and spills a little on the counter. He grabs two spoons and returns to the couch. "Here you are," he says as Leo is given his bowl.

"Thanks. Is Hazel coming again?" Hazel came the past two days. Both to give homework via April, or to help Donnie. He is hindered in his doctoring skills, so she became his assistant when tending to both his brothers and himself.

"Most likely. She's amazing, isn't she?" Raph asks as the credits roll on the screen.

"I owe her," Leo says. Raph looks at him. "She took care of one of my younger brothers and brought him home safe and sound."

"We all owe her, then," Raph admits, "Although she'll have none of it, I'm guessing."

Leo looks at Raph, thinking something to himself. Raph notices the look and puts down his comic.

"What?"

"You've really taken to her, haven't you?" Leo asks. Raph flusters.

"She's.. she can still be annoying," he admits, "but.. she's tougher than she looks." That's all he says. Leo stares a moment more, but then starts eating when Raph doesn't seem like he'll crack.

* * *

Raph opens the door, "Hi Hazel." He opens the door and lets her in.

"Good morning," she says. Raph closes the door behind her.

"Would you like-"

"No, I ate before I left." Hazel walks over to Leo, who is still at the couch, "Hi Leo, how are you feeling?"

"Shoulder still hurts, but I could walk a little better," he says. Hazel nods. She has him sit up and she looks at his shoulder. The bandages are changed. "Donnie's upstairs?" Hazel asks, just to confirm. After being in the house for a couple days, she understands the run of the place.

"Donnie's upstairs," Leo says. She nods and walks up the stairs. Since Donnie can't walk, he stays on the second floor. He got up a couple hours ago, currently eating his cereal. Hazel knocks on his door, which is slightly open.

"Hi Hazel," he says. Hazel gets right to it. Donnie helped her check his legs and determine the extent of the damage. Now she can do it without much help, unless she runs into a problem she hasn't been told about yet. "Let me see."

Hazel hands him what she wrote down. It is basically what she felt and how it looks. Donnie examines the page thoroughly. "Well?"

"I guess I'm healing better. Remember, we don't have a machine to tell exactly."

"Why don't you go to the hospital?" Hazel asks, "you can make up a reason, right? Something that happened?"

"We aren't used to doing that-"

"But you've never had an injury like this?" Hazel finishes. Donnie sighs.

"You should ask Dad. He has the final say. No doubt he's been thinking about that. For now, help me to the wheelchair." Hazel calls Raph, since he's stronger. He leaps to the second floor via railing jump and lands next to Hazel. She stares for a moment before helping him get Donnie situated. He wheels over to Mikey's room.

"Hi Mikey," Hazel says sweetly. He looks up and smiles. She checks for a concussion, which is the routine. "It looks like your rest has paid off. The concussion is gone."

"Awesome." Mikey sits up and allows her to look at his arm. Then it's wrapped up again. "Donnie," she says to the teen that had been writing stuff down, "Should I call up your dad?"

"What about?" Mikey asks. Donnie sighs.

"Yeah. Maybe we can work something out."

"What aren't you telling me?" Mikey asks.

"I'm not going to tell you unless he says yes," Donnie says, "If he says no, it won't matter." Hazel leaves the room to get Master Yoshi. She explains the situation to him and he goes up to talk to Donnie in private. Then she walks to the kitchen with Donnie's empty bowl.

"You seem at ease with all of this?" Raph says, leaning against the counter, "Like you've done it before."

"Honestly, I haven't," Hazel says, "But I love helping people."

"Are you done with helping?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that maybe Mikey and Donnie could get.. professional help," she says carefully.

"You mean a hospital," he reads between the lines. Hazel nods. Raph sighs, "I guess that is what they need."

"Don't you know someone to help?" Hazel asks, "Like.. a doctor that knows your secret?" Raph shrugs haphazardly. "What does that mean?"

"Well.. we _do_ know someone but, he hasn't been around lately. At least that we know of. He usually calls when he's back in New York."

"Does he work at the hospital?"

"Yes, but he usually comes on house calls. It makes it easier. We haven't heard from him for a year."

Hazel nods. "Well-"

"Raph?" Leo asks. Raph is instantly at his side. "Can you help me to the dojo?"

"You shouldn't start-"

"No, no. It's just.." Leo sighs, "I'd like to meditate there for a little." Raph nods and gets his crutch. He helps Leo up the short flight of steps, then walks back to Hazel.

"Seems like you have a handle on things," she comments.

"Well.." Raph looks around, "I guess. I try to know where my brother's are in case they need help." Hazel waits to hear him explain. "Well, Leo's in the dojo, Mikey's in his room, and Donnie is talking to Dad. ..Oyi, I feel like Leo."

"How's that?"

"The oldest, the one responsible," Raph says, "But I don't seem to be in demand, so.." Raph picks up a packet he left on the counter behind him. Hazel recognizes her pink handwriting on the corner.

"But you hate the drama club," she points out. He walks forward.

"You don't," Raph counters, "I feel like I owe you. I do," he says before she can interrupt, "so I want to make it up to you. Let's finish this."

"Okay."

"When's the performance?" He asks.

Hazel hesitates, then cringes as she says, "It's in a few weeks."

Raph stares, "..Oh."

"So, if you aren't busy-"

"We should start right now," Raph hops on top of the counter and pats the spot next to him. Hazel sits there and holds one side of the page. Raph begins, "He jests at scars that never felt a wound. ..But soft, what light through yonder window breaks," he pauses, looking at Hazel, "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon." Hazel listens as he continues with his block of speech. He has a better voice, meaning he uses emotion. Then it comes to her part.

"Aye me." And it is back to Raph. He looks from the text, then back at her as much as possible. Finally, she reaches her longer line, "Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I will no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Raph says, whispering as he would for the stage.

Hazel blushes at his tone, but continues. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy-"

Master Yoshi was passing the kitchen when he hears Raph pick up on his line after Hazel's outspoken thought as Juliet. He stops to listen. The father smiles to himself. 'No decision has proved more fruitful, however the skies have been gray,' he muses. He walks off to give the pair privacy.

"So," Raph says, mid laugh after mispronouncing something, "What am I saying?"

"Romeo is saying he would rather die if Juliet does not love him. Because a quick death would be merciful compared to the torture of life without her," Hazel says. Raph reads the line again.

"Oh. He really loves her?"

"Some say that it was lust or rebelling against their parents, but it's up for debate. Now, where are we," Hazel scans the page with her finger, "Here." She clears her throat, "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"What?" Raph asks.

"Who told you where to find me," Hazel translates. Raph nods. He's starting to understand the words he's reading.

'And Hazel is a great teacher.'

"Raph?" Hazel says. Raph looks at her, his thoughts scattering, "Don't space out on me. We're almost done."

"Oh, right, sorry." He looks at the page, finding where his next line is. "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire..."

* * *

 **That's right.. I added in Leatherhead.**

 **Awwwww! So cute!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's the next one. (I'm running out of things to put for pre-chapter A/N.. Eek.)**

 **I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

* * *

Raph stares at the bike. It's beautiful. "Really?" He looks at Master Yoshi, "This is.. is, _mine_?" It comes out in a squeak, but Raph knows he's well beyond puberty. Master Yoshi nods. Raph beams.

The motorcycle is red and silver. It has a black leather seat and a small windshield in the front. Raph has been waiting forever to be able to drive. The last week, he took his driver's test early.

Since he passed, he can use the car to drive Mikey to their secret doctor, whom he gave the nickname 'Leatherhead' to protect his identity. Plus, he wanted to draw him as a crocodile in his comics. LH comes to the house to visit Donnie and Leo. But Mikey needs to go outside sometimes, not to sit still.

But all Raph is thinking right now is about his present. "Sweet!" he grabs the helmet and puts it on, straddling the bike. It feels, powerful.

"Remember to obey the street signs and remain at a lawful speed," Yoshi says.

"Don't worry Dad," Raph says, revving the engine, "I'm not going to do anythin' to let this baby out of my hands." He drives off, backpack with him, to catch up in school.

Yoshi watches after his son, proud that he's taken this ordeal to grow and mature.

* * *

"...Would I were.. sleep and peace, umm.. uh, to rest! Hence will I to my.. ghosting Friar's close cell, his help in craving, and my dear harp to dwell." Leo looks up from his spot in the dojo.

He had been meditating, helping himself heal, as well as his brothers. But the words roused him from it. He stands up and walks slowly to the opening. Raph is pacing in the living space, no script in hand.

"Ah," Raph groans, "That can't be right." He walks over to the couch, where his script is at. "Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my _ghostly_ Friar's close cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell," he reads. He says it to himself a few times before standing up without it and trying again.

Leo waits until Raph isn't rehearsing, "Need some help?" He asks. Raph looks up.

"Yeah, I have to have this memorized before the performance," Raph admits, holding up the script. "But.. I can't seem to get it."

"Here," Leo motions for Raph to give it to him. Leo sits down with the script and looks it over. "Where are we?"

"Near the end," Raph says, pacing slowly.

"Hey, calm down, you'll get it. It only takes practice," Leo advises. Raph nods, taking a few deep breaths. "Okay, I'll start. 'I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company.'" Leo looks up at Raph.

"Umm.. And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home.. but this," he looks at Leo. Leo's smiling. He got it right! Leo reads Juliet's next long line and Raph is ready, "If I were that bird."

Leo starts laughing, "What are we saying?" He asks. Raph joins him, sitting down with his back against the couch.

"Hazel tried explaining it, but this part still has me confused." Raph waits until their laughter dies down until commenting, "I'm lucky to have her. If I never went to the drama club, then I wouldn't have met her. And if that never happened then when the whole.." Raph cringes, "when I went on that rampage, I wouldn't have had somewhere to go."

"You would have," Leo says, "Home."

Raph looks at Leo. Then he looks at the floor. "No.. no, I couldn't have. I didn't have Spike, I didn't feel worth it." The boys grow quiet. "Hazel, she helped me understand that I needed to go home. I couldn't come to that conclusion on my own."

"That means this," Leo holds up the script, "is what saved you. Saved all of us."

Raph smiles at the irony of Leo's statement. 'No Leo, it was Hazel,' he corrects internally. "So," Raph says, taking the paper back. "Are you coming to the theatre?"

"No.." Leo rolls his good shoulder, "LH says I still need to take it easy. A car ride and sitting in close proximity with multiple people wouldn't to me good. Plus, I'll want to clap, since you'll do amazing."

"Donnie's staying home to," Raph comments, knowing the genius couldn't come with his legs.

"We'll be with you in spirit," Leo says, hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I still think it's all stupid," Raph states, "so don't make me do it twice."

Leo chuckles. "Who knows, maybe someone will video tape it."

* * *

 **Don't act so surprised that Raph got a bike. He had to get a bike. Raph and bikes are like.. Mikey and pizza.. Donnie and computer.. Leo and training- RAPH NEEDED A BIKE! And now he has one *smiles***

 **Bro-moment. I love the bro-moments.**


	39. Chapter 39

**The moment you've all been waiting for.. the debut! (But they have to get ready first.. *grins*)**

* * *

"This is so stupid," Raph comments.

"Just hold still." Hazel squeezes a little more foundation on the back of her hand and dips the tip of her brush in it. She applies the makeup to his left temple.

"Does it have to be that thick?" Raph squirms.

"Don't be a baby, it's not that much." Hazel helps him with the rest of his stage makeup. Then she hands him a mirror to see.

"..I'll be a laughing stock," Raph says, staring at his dramatically done face. He looks at Hazel, who is using a second mirror to do up her face. "You seriously had to go this far?"

Hazel looks at him a moment. "You do look like a clown," she admits, "But that's a good thing."

"Why?" Raph asks, standing up. Hazel keeps her eyes open as she puts on mascara.

"Because with the bright lights on stage, without it you would look like a sickly ghost." She stands up straight, "The makeup helps the audience see your face. It won't look silly to them."

"I still don' like it," Raph says, crossing his arms. He already has on the elaborate Romeo costume. He finds it itchy. "I'm glad we're only doin' this once."

"Mmhmmm.. How do I look?" Hazel turns to him. Raph stares for a moment.

"You look.. ridiculous," he answers. Hazel puts up her hair in the netting each of the Juliets of the performance will be wearing.

"Let's get to the stage."

"Do you know the way?" Raph asks as they leave the classroom.

"Yeah. Wait," Hazel stops and stands in front of him. Raph stops suddenly so he doesn't bump into her. Hazel adjusts his hair, since she found it was a mess before. Raph lets her, holding his breath at their close proximity. "Much better," Hazel says, admiring her work. "C'mon!"

She grabs his hand and pulls him down the hallway. They turn down another and descend a flight of steps. Raph takes his hand back as they walk into the backstage area. Hazel blushes, embarrassed that she took his hand in the first place.

'Mikey will be here, as well as Dad, Casey, and April,' Raph says, taking a deep breath. 'I can do this.' Hazel walks over to the other Juliets, chatting. A couple point to Raph and they all giggle. Hazel looks at Raph and shrugs.

He looks around, taking in his surroundings. There are ropes against the walls for the curtains and there are walkways above him to reach lights and suspended props. They practiced at least once on the stage, but this time, there will be an audience. Raph looks at the group. There are a lot assembled, although it's only the first part of the play. Not everyone can fit on the stage at once. He'll have to wait in the hall until his act.

He nods to the Romeos on the stage as well. He walks to the edge of the curtain by the wall and peeks out. His family and friends are in the middle section of the seats. Mikey is chatting away, his arm snug to his chest. Casey is talking to April and Master Yoshi is looking over the pamphlet that says who the actors are.

Raph then notices Chloe in the row behind them, along with her uncle Bill. She's holding a camcorder. Raph knits his brow, confused. He walks over to Hazel. "Chloe's here," he says.

Hazel turns to him, "I know. She always comes to my performances. She's also taping it for the others. You know, Leo and Donnie." Raph nods. It makes sense that Chloe would tape it for her boyfriend to see. He just, wasn't expecting it.

* * *

Raph and Hazel wait in silence on chairs in the hall until the first act is done. Then the second act starts and they file behind the curtain. They are the second scene. They watch from the side as the first scene plays out, then it's their turn.

"Break a leg," the scene three Romeo whispers, giving Raph a firm pat on the shoulder. Raph looks at him, suspicious. "You know, it means good luck."

'..Strange,' Raph thinks to himself. Hazel chuckles at his expression, pulling him to the stage.

"Our turn, c'mon," she whispers. The lights are down. Raph stays at the edge of the stage, ready to walk out. Hazel climbs the stairs behind the 'balcony.'

* * *

April looks at the pamphlet. "Looks like they are next," she comments. No sooner had she said that, the lights go back up. Raph walks out, wearing his costume.

"He looks-" April elbows Casey in the ribs to shut him up.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound," Raph says, looking back over his shoulder. Hazel steps forward once the spotlight is on her. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Raph says the moment he sees Hazel. He has to catch his breath. Hazel looks like an angel, "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon.."

"Is anyone lost here?" Mikey whispers to their group.

"Just watch and enjoy the performance your brother worked hard on," Master Yoshi whispers back.

"Okay," Mikey nods. Yoshi looks at Raph as he continues his lines.

He sees how he is looking at Hazel. Master Yoshi knows the difference between acting and reality. 'She _is_ his sunrise.' Yoshi smiles.

* * *

"Dude!" Mikey says. The rest of the play was a success. Raph had gone to their room the moment their act was done to wash off the makeup. No way was he going to get teased by Casey.

Now, they are conversing with the group that came. "You did really good," April says. Raph smiles, taking the praise.

"Congratulations, my son," Master Yoshi says.

"Dad, it wasn't a competition," Raph says.

"But you did it. For that, I am proud of you." Raph hugs his father.

"Thank you." Chloe walks over, but she only stays to congratulate Hazel and give Yoshi a copy of the recording.

"See you at school, April," she says, walking away. Raph looks after her, then turns away.

"Bet there were some cute girls back there," Casey says. Raph looks at Hazel as she laughs at one of Mikey's jokes.

"Yeah.. there was one."

* * *

 **Awwww! That's so sweet!**

 **Everyone, I have news. No less that three- yes, THREE minutes ago, I finished the last chapter of this. 47 total. So I will upload a chapter a day on here until it's done.**

 **All that is left to finish writing is Sentōki. Then.. a brief breather from all'a this. Won't start outlining D's for this until a month before school's out.. ish. I'll write it in the summer, planning on posting it the second half mainly. And.. yeah.  
(FYI, this is me brainstorming aloud. It is most likely bound to change.)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry it's so late in uploading. I had homework. (*cough* Not done yet HW *cough cough*)**

* * *

Raph is the first person up. He walks to Leo's room with Spike in hand and knocks. "..Yeah..?"

"Morning," Raph says. Leo had asked him to wake him up. He wants to start getting back into his normal routine, even if he can't train or run.

"Morning.."

"Need anything?" Raph asks. It's practically habit.

"No, I'm okay. School's waiting.." He hears Leo yawn, but knows he isn't going back to bed. Raph slides down the railing. He can't flip down directly, but the stairs are just boring. Raph sets Spike on the counter where his brothers can care for him and takes out his breakfast.

He eats, goes back up to get dressed, and brushes his teeth. By then, Leo is meditating in the dojo. He slides on his backpack, choked with the homework Donnie helped him with, and starts out the door. He gets on his motorcycle. He pauses a moment to admire the sleek, safe design, then takes off for school.

* * *

The teacher is going on and on about the current English unit. Raph is listening, trying to get down notes. The teacher is talking rather fast, though. He writes the assignment in the corner and smiles.

'Hazel left me a note like that before,' he chuckles to himself.

"Raph," someone whispers next to him. Raph turns to him. "What's up?"

Raph turns back, "Nothing." The bell rings and Raph takes his stuff to his next class. In Health, they are learning first aid stuff. Of course, he knows this, at least the basics. 'Leatherhead' assured it, and Donnie keeps them all updated.

Raph ends up thinking about Hazel. She knew this stuff. He's alive because of it. "Mister Hamato," the teacher says, "Do you know what to do when-"

Raph looks up. She has a demonstration in the front of the room. The class is a little repulsed by it, even if it's all fake. But Raph would be fine even if it was real. Raph looks it over as she explains and he answers.

"Correct," the teacher says. She is a little surprised since he wasn't paying attention. Raph tries to listen, even though he knows it all. But he sees the teacher show how to wrap gauze and can't help but see Hazel changing his wounds at her house.

Raph smiles a little. 'She's everywhere.'

* * *

Back at home, after three, Raph walks in. Leo is watching Space Heroes, Mikey is sitting next to him, drawing with Spike on his shoulder. Donnie is still in his room, probably sleeping. Raph walks up the stairs and opens up the genius' door.

There's Donnie, sleeping with his mouth open slightly. He whistles through his gap. Raph chuckles to himself and sits at the cleared floor. He takes out his homework. Whenever Donnie gets up, he'll be there to help.

Leo looks up at the railing. He looks back at Space Heroes, then turns off the tv. "Leo?" Mikey asks. Leo looks at him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You turned off Space Heroes _before_ it was done," Mikey points out, like it was life and death.

"I'll be back." Leo stands up and walks to Donnie's room. He watches Raph work on a bit of homework. He waits a bit before speaking. "Glad to see you back at school."

Raph looks at him, smirking, "It's actually helpful. I gotta make up to get that diploma."

Leo steps forward, "So.. is there anything that is bothering you there?" He asks carefully.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Raph says honestly. Leo smiles.

"Or.. anyone?" Raph looks up after thinking over Leo's question. He's never once thought of Chloe today, and yet, he's seen her a few times.

"Nope," Raph says, smiling. Leo smiles back. He sees Raph's smiles stays softening a little as he looks at his English homework.

"You know, we can survive without you for an afternoon," Leo says. Raph looks up confused. "As long as you come back."

Raph looks at Leo a moment. Leo nods to the name Raph had absentmindedly wrote on the corner of his paper. He chuckles to himself. "You sure?"

"Go have fun," Leo says, winking. Raph wants to chase him like he would chase Mikey after a prank. Leo won't ever leave him alone about this. Raph goes back to his homework.

"I don't have a crush," Raph says. Leo snorts as he walks away. Raph looks at Hazel's name. 'I don't.'

* * *

 **Yeah right, Raph. We believe you.**

 **Donnie: No you don't.**

 **Me: OF COURSE NOT! HE'S A LOVE SICK PUPPY!**

 **Raph: I _heard_ that!**

 **Me: ...Oops.**

 **Leo: What's this about not done homework?**

 **Me: *gulp* Oh wow, look at the time! Better get to- *forced to sit in a chair and desk* Sewer apples.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Next chappie! Hope you like it!**

 **Same day, just a _little_ bit later...**

* * *

"Hey Hazel," Raph says into the phone.

=Hi Raph, what's up?= Hazel replies.

"Well.. uh, how are you?" He asks. He hasn't seen her since the performance that weekend. Donnie hasn't needed her for check-ups and.. they don't practice the script anymore.

=I'm good. School is school. Grandma was at the play She really enjoyed it= Hazel says.

"Awesome." Raph smiles. It's nice to hear her talk. "Hey.. hey Hazel?"

=Yeah?=

"You know that.. cafe, you mentioned before?"

=Yeah..?=

"What's it called?"

=The Nutty Rock Diner, why?= Raph takes a deep breath.

"Umm, are you doing anything?"

=..Now?=

"Or another time," Raph says quickly, unsure if the time was wrong.

=No no, I'm free now. I just might bring some homework=

Raph chuckles, "Pick you up at.. five?"

=Sounds great=

* * *

Raph waits outside her house. It's warmer out, so he has on a light jacket and his helmet. He straddles the bike as he waits. Then Hazel walks out and his head whips to look at her. He instantly sees her smile, bright as ever.

Her boots crunch over stray snow on the sidewalk and sees him on his cycle. "So this is the bike," she says. Raph suddenly realized that she may not agree with riding it.

"Yep," he says, hesitantly.

"I'll be right back," Hazel leaves.

"Why?"

"I need a helmet, silly." Hazel goes to the garage and then comes back, a bike helmet on. "I might need a better one if we do this again, but for now," she sighs. Raph looks at the handlebars and blushes.

'If we do this again..' He smiles. He has his helmet on, so Hazel can't see once she's standing by him.

"So, how is this going to work?" She asks. Raph pats the seat behind him.

"Hop on." Hazel clips on her helmet and straddles the bike behind him. She wraps her arms around his middle. Raph gasps to himself at her action. He forgot she had to hang on.

"Don't go too fast," Hazel says. Raph nods.

"Will do." Raph takes off. He listens to Hazel as she tells him how to get to Nutty Rock Diner. He parks near the door and they walk inside. "So.." Raph starts.

"So," Hazel replies when Raph doesn't continue.

"How do you think we did?" Raph asks, the play popping into his mind.

"I think we did awesome," Hazel says as the waitress stops at their stools.

"What'cha getting?" She asks. Raph looks at the menu over the counter behind her.

"I'll get.. a chocolate malt," he decides. The waitress writes it down and looks to Hazel.

"Peppermint and peanut butter milkshake, hold the cherry," she answers without looking at the choices. The waitress jots it down, smiling knowingly.

"It's nice to see you again Hazel," she says. Hazel smiles kindly. "Who will be paying?"

"Me," Raph says before Hazel can object. He takes out his wallet and pays for the food. "How much are fries?" The waitress tells him and he adds it to their order. She walks away.

"Raph, you didn't have to-"

"Peppermint and peanut butter?" He asks. Hazel blushes.

"It's my usual."

"Sounds.. interesting," Raph says, "like, Mikey's cooking interesting."

"I thought Mikey was the cook."

"No, he is," Raph confirms, "It's just.. never let him get too creative." Hazel giggles at Raph's expression.

"I'll take your word for it." Hazel looks at the counter, "So, how are the guys?"

"They are doing better. Leo's walking around and Mikey's visiting LH. Donnie doesn't go down the stairs yet, but he is working on exercises."

"He can move his legs?" Hazel asks, excited.

"Keep your voice down," Raph says gently, "and yes, he can. He just shouldn't stand."

"..Has Chloe stopped by?" Hazel asks, "She must be missing Leo."

"I.. think she does," Raph states, "But I'm not usually in the room." Their order comes and Raph sees her take a sip of her milkshake. "Is it really that good?" He asks.

Hazel looks at him, "Want to try it?" Raph smirks and takes a spoon from the middle of the counter. He dips it in the milkshake and looks at it. He puts it in his mouth.

"That's.." Raph thinks aloud. He kinda shudders, "Wow.."

Hazel giggles, "Not good?"

"No no," Raph tries to cover up, gagging a little, "It's good. It's just-"

"Raph, you don't have to like it," Hazel admits. Raph sighs.

"You can eat the rest."

"At least try this," Hazel takes a fry and dips it in his malt.

"Hey!" Raph says. Hazel takes the opportunity to put the fry in his mouth. "Hey..." He says as he tastes it. "Not bad," he decides.

"Thank you," Hazel says, taking a fry for herself. "So, Raph, do you cook?"

"I.. can," he says slowly, "But not a lot and not very well. Of course, I'd have to say that I'm better at it than some people." Hazel raises an eyebrow. "Leo," Raph says, chuckling, "And Donnie. He can mix chemicals, but when it comes to the kitchen, boom!" he says.

"Why not Leo?" Hazel asks.

"He and the appliances have a, complicated relationship," Raph says carefully, "they usually overheat via touch."

"Wow," Hazel says, "So what can you cook?"

"Ahh.. grilled cheese.. tacos.. I've tried pizza, but I'll leave that to Mikey.. that's-"

"It?" Hazel asks. Raph nods. "I can't do much either. ALthough I'm good with spaghetti."

"Didn't you make soup?" Raph asks.

"From a can." They sit in silence until Raph speaks up.

"Do you play any sports?"

"Does drama count?" Hazel asks. Raph shakes his head. "Then no, I don't. You?"

"I can't," Raph looks around before whispering, "extracurricular activity and such."

"Ah."

"Plus, I'm not the sport fan. Leo is."

"Which is why Chloe is perfect for him." Raph nods.

"She is." Hazel smiles, taking another fry. "Those are mine you know."

"I thought we were sharing," Hazel teases, biting into it. "And.." she says while chewing, "isn't ninjutsu a sport?"

"No, 'it's a way of life,'" Raph says, trying to sound like Master Yoshi. Hazel giggles, "yeah I know.. nothing like him."

"Here's a question," Hazel states.

"Shoot," Raph answers, slurping his malt.

"When can I hear you play guitar?" She asks. Raph starts. That's right.

"Next time you come over," Raph says, "promise."

* * *

Raph guides the motorcycle to the curb. Hazel gets off once he puts his foot on the ground to keep them from tipping over. She stops and looks at him. "Do you want to walk me up?"

"Well.."

"Please?" Hazel gives him starry eyes. Raph smiles and flips down the kickstand.

He joins her on the sidewalk and they start for the door. Hazel takes off her helmet and touches the door handle. She looks back at Raph and smiles.

"Thanks for taking me out," Hazel says. Raph shrugs.

"No problem," he says, smiling. They stare for a few moments, the sun going down somewhere along the horizon. Then Raph clears his throat. "I'd best be off. Goodnight, Hazel." He waves and walks back to his bike. Hazel watches him. As he straddles the bike again, her face drops and wishes he'd come back.

* * *

Raph is sitting at the counter, watching Mikey at the stove. He has Spike on his shoulder. Mikey starts looking through the cupboard for an ingredient. Raph sees the peanut butter. "Hazel likes peppermint and peanut butter milkshakes," Raph says.

Mikey looks up. "What?"

"Yeah, it's gross, but.. kind of cute that she has a special taste for stuff."

"You don't call me cute when I add jelly beans to my pizza," Mikey defends.

"That's because you are always trying to get me to eat it," Raph says back.

"Did I just hear _Raph_ call a girl, cute?" Donnie says, looking over the side of the couch. "This is what I've been missing?"

"First time for us too, dude," Mikey calls back. Donnie finally was able to venture down the stairs. The genius shakes his head and goes back to conditioning his legs. "So, you got a crush?" Mikey asks, looking at Raph.

Raph blushes a little. "Mmmaaybe.."

"Ooh! Raphie's got a girlfriend! Raphie's got a girlfriend!"

"Shaddup," Raph says. But heat still stains his cheeks. He walks away and goes up to his room. He touches his leg a moment, the area of his wound throbbing slightly. But it goes away. He flops on the bed, setting Spike on his stomach. "..He's just jealous," Raph comments, "The only thing Mikey will dote over is pizza."

Raph chuckles to himself. Spike just wanders around slowly. When he reaches the edge of Raph's chest, Raph sits up and sets him in his tank. Raph works on his homework a little, then eyes his guitar. He hasn't picked it up since before the, what are they calling it? The 'accident'?

"Better freshen up on my skills, if Hazel's gonna hear me play." He grabs the guitar and sits against his bed. He strums a few moments, lost in thought. "..I think that peanut butter.. combined with mint.. is gross," he sings under his breath. Raph stands up and retrieves his notebook and pencil.

* * *

 **Who else thinks that peanut butter and pepper mint is disgusting?**

 **Because Hazel loves it! (She needed a quirk)**

 **Awwwwww!**


	42. Chapter 42

**What has Chloe been up to lately?**

* * *

At lunch, Chloe looks up from her tray and sees him; Raphael. She used to sit by April at the guys' table. But that was before Raph came home. Once that happened, she sat a few tables away. He's sitting across from April, chatting.

Chloe's visited the others a few times. She knows, because Leo made sure to tell her, that Raph made amends. But she can't help but feel a pit in her stomach whenever he's brought up.

Needless to say, she isn't a fan. Chloe looks up again. 'Wait-' She does a double take. 'Is he..?' Sure enough, Raph has a big grin on his face.

She looks at him every few moments, in-between bites. He never once looks her way, chatting with April. He's grinning every time she checks. When Chloe's tray is clear, she picks it up and walks over to their table.

"Chloe," April says when she is in her vision, "Hi!" Raph looks up from his textbook. April has been helping him.

"Hey Chloe," he greets, being friendly. Chloe gives him a second of her time, then turns back to April. Raph's smile falters a little.

"Hi April, how's Leo doing?" She asks, not saying a word to Raph. April looks to Raph.

"He can move his arm now," Raph answers, "I've had to drag him from the dojo a few times. He and Mikey will be back in school next week."

Chloe looks at him. 'I didn't ask you,' she wants to say. But all that comes out is, "Ah." She says goodbye _only_ to April, then walks away to throw her trash.

"That was harsh," April states when she's out of earshot.

Raph sighs, "She has her reasons." He picks at his salad for a moment before stabbing a few leaves and putting them in his mouth.

"She isn't still hung up on that, is she?" April asks.

"We never sat down and talked about it. So, yeah, I guess she is," Raph says, meaning his secret identity visits last fall.

"Well.." April tilts her head to the side, "And still liking her?"

Raph looks up. His eyes are wide. "She knows about that?" April nods after a second to consider his expression. "Great, now I really am in trouble. I'll never get the chance to talk to her and solve this.. this.." Raph motions at the air. "soup."

"..Do you still like her?" April asks, "It isn't my business, but.. it seems you don't."

"I don't think so.." Raph says, "But.."

"What's with that smile," April teases. Raph looks at her.

"What smile?"

"The one you've had all morning," she fills in. Raph's cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"I.. uh, texted Hazel before leaving for school," he says, "She's coming over."

April gives his reaction a good amount of thought, then gets back to her food.

Raph looks at her. "What?"

April looks up, "I didn't say anything."

* * *

Raph opens the door. "Hi Hazel," he says.

"Hey," she walks in, "so what will we be doing?"

"Are you up for that guitar concert?" He asks, closing the door.

"Sure." They walk up the stairs. Hazel sits on the chair Raph offers her. He takes out Spike so he can join them. Then he takes out the guitar. "It's beautiful," Hazel comments.

"Thanks," Raph tunes the instrument, standing in the center of his room. "Ladies and Spike," Raph announces, making Hazel laugh, "may I have your attention. The show's about to begin."

He strums a little, then starts a loose tune. Hazel listens as he plucks at the stings, seemingly at random. What she didn't expect was for him to sing.

"I think that peanut butter-" he looks up, "-and mint, tastes, gross." Hazel stifles a giggle. "But when you eat it, it looks better that it ought. I didn't know until you told me that Shakespeare could-make sense." Hazel blushes. "Ev'rything's brighter, it's luminous you see-" He smiles, "You've made a be~tter me.

"I couldn't tell you all the times, when my anger.. would take control of my ac~tions. But since you found me," he looks up again, "since you found me, my temper's simmered some.

"I still think that pea, nut, butter and mint tastes, gross," he continues into the chorus, "but when you eat it, it looks better than it ought. I didn't know until you told me, that Shakespeare could-make sense."

He starts to slow down with his strumming, looking at Hazel.

"Ev'rything's brighter.. it's brighter with you.. you've made a be~tter, me." He softly strums a little longer, "You've made a better.. me," then stops. Hazel claps.

"That was amazing," she says, standing up, "You wrote that?"

"..Yeah..?" Raph says hesitantly, "You liked it?"

"I loved it," Hazel states. Raph hesitates to say something. "What?" Hazel asks.

"Well.. Do you have anything going on next weekend?" He asks.

"Maybe, why do you want to know?"

"..Wanna go to the movies?" He asks.

"Are you wanting to take me there?" Hazel asks. Raph nods. "On a.. date?"

"Yes, ma'am," Raph says. Hazel smiles.

"Sure."

* * *

Raph walks into the dojo. He walks over the rugs and to his father's room. "You may enter, Raphael," Yoshi says within.

'Why does he do that?' Raph thinks, rolling his eyes. He pushes the screen away and enters the room full of candles. He sits across from his father. "Hey Dad."

"You wish to tell me something, my son?" He asks.

"Hazel and I are going on a date this Saturday, to the movies," Raph tells him.

"I'm sure you both will have fun," Yoshi admits, "How do you feel, Raphael?"

"Honestly, excited," Raph says, "And also nervous, will you all be okay without me here?"

"Knowing you are home, safe, your brothers have soared in spirit. There is nothing to fear." Raph smiles. He stands up, bows, and turns to the door.

But he stops in his tracks. His stomach does a backflip and then drops in a split. He turns around. "Do you think she feels the same?"

"..I have no answer for you, my son. But I'm sure agreeing to a date is a good sign." Raph is satisfied with the answer, which is unusual because of the usually cryptic answers he gets. He bows again and leaves.

* * *

 **HE ASKED HER OUT!**

 **For those I didn't talk to, no, the cafe was a friendly outting. This one is the official date.**

 **Who wants to hear Raph sing?  
Raph: Don't answer that!  
Me: Oh c'mon Raphie. We all know you have an amazing voice. ..Just don't let Casey back you up..  
Casey: HEY!**


	43. Chapter 43

**First Date~!**

* * *

Raph drives up Hazel's driveway a little early and waits for her. After she doesn't come out for a few moments, he throws out the kickstand and walks up to the door. He knocks. He only has to wait a little before the door opens, to Hazel's grandma.

"You must be the young man I hear so much about," she says. He offers his hand.

"Raph," he says. She takes his hand and smiles.

"Grandma Reinberg." She turns half her body around. "Hazel! He's here! Come in, come in," she motions for him.

"Oh no, I don't wish to take much of your time."

"I insist." Raph relents and steps inside.

Grandma Reinberg closes the door behind him. "Frigid wind. At least it's going away," she mutters, "So, Raph?"

"Yeah?" He asks, looking at her.

"That's quite a peculiar name you've got."

"My full name is Raphael. I was named after an Italian Renaissance master," he explains, "as were my brothers."

"You have brothers?"

"Yes, three."

"Ah." They hear Hazel start coming towards the stairs. "Now listen here, Raphael," she says with a curt tone, "That's my granddaughter you've got there. She may be without a father, but she's still to be treated _right_ and _respectful_. Am I clear?"

Raph nods, "Yes ma'am."

Grandma Reinberg nods once, "Good."

'I see where Hazel gets her spark from,' Raph muses, smiling.

"You aren't giving him a hard time, are you Grandma?" Hazel asks as she walks down into view. Raph stares a moment. "What?" Hazel asks innocently.

She has her hair pinned back with a simple clip. Her pink blouse has short sleeves that flow over her shoulders, peaking at the seams. She's also wearing khaki colored slacks and a necklace with a gold chain and pink metal flowers clinking together.

"..N-Nothing," he admits, smiling a little, "it's just yer really pretty." Hazel's cheeks turn red at the compliment. She walks over and slips on some black flats and a jacket.

"Have her back before eleven," the elder says.

"Will do."

"Have fun!"

"By Grandma! See you tomorrow," Hazel calls before the door closes. She knows Grandma will be asleep before she gets back. Hazel starts for the side door to the garage, but Raph takes her hand and pulls her back. "Raph, I need my helmet."

"I know." He walks over to the bike, gently tugging her along. He opens the storage container on the back, producing another motorcycle helmet. This one is black with pink stripes the cross in the back.

"..For me?" Hazel asks. Raph nods. Hazel takes the helmet and puts it on. "How does it look?"

"..Sweet," Raph comments, "We'd better get to the theatre."

"Don't go too fast," Hazel suggests as she climbs on the bike behind him.

"But that takes away the point," Raph says, putting on his dark red helmet. Hazel jabs him in the side. It only adds pressure, not enough to hurt. "Alright, I'll restrain myself."

"Thank you." Raph waits until her arms are around his torso before revving the engine and starting off.

* * *

Raph holds the door to the theatre open. Hazel blushes as she walks through. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Raph says, smiling warmly. He walks in after her and they stand in line. The concessions space is large, people waiting on benches for their movie to start. The carpet is a swirling pattern of blue and purple, the walls are a brick red and orange, but they can barely see it with the movie posters hung up. Hazel browses the posters as she stands next to Raph.

"Which movie are we going to watch?" She asks, looking at him. Raph pays for two tickets and hands one to her. She reads the title. "An action movie."

"I looked it up. It sounds like a good one," Raph assures as they step out of line.

"Okay," Hazel says, "I can't wait to watch. When does it start?"

Raph looks at the lit up board showing the movies playing. "In.. six minutes. Let's get some snacks." They stop at the counter.

"Hello," the employee says, "What would you like?" Hazel looks at Raph.

But Raph just motions to the counter, "You pick."

"Okay.. I'll get.." Hazel knows Raph will be paying, so she orders something small. But Raph catches on and steps in.

"Change that to a large soda and popcorn," he says. He eyes the candies, "And a couple chocolate bars. Thanks," he says as the employee gets their snacks. Hazel smiles. That's what she really wanted.

Hazel holds the popcorn and her candy as Raph takes the others. They walk down the hall and find the room their movie is showing in. Raph pushes the door open with his back, allowing Hazel through first.

They choose seats and the movie starts. It starts out okay, but then a more scary part comes up and Hazel doesn't like it. She leans closer to Raph instinctively. He smirks at her response and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

He lightly kisses her temple, "Don't worry, I'm here," he teases, whispering. Hazel looks up at him. "I've been through worse than that," he says, making fun of the movie. Hazel giggles, knowing he's bluffing.

"Shh!" Someone says behind them. Raph and Hazel chuckle quietly to themselves and watch a little more of the movie. But three-fourths of the way through, they decide to leave early. The person behind them was being a jerk. They take the exit door and Raph tosses their trash in a garbage can.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asks as she straddles the bike behind him. Raph revs the engine.

"Just around," he says, then takes off. He drives down the street, then turns down another. He takes a route, keeping to the speed limit, but he can't help but press the accelerator a little more.

There is heavy traffic coming up, so Hazel closes her eyes and holds to him tighter. But Raph just smirks and weaves his way between the cars. They come out on the other end. Hazel looks up.

"How about we get some ice cream?" She suggests.

"Peanut butter and peppermint?" Raph asks back. Hazel rolls her eyes. "Sure, I'll take the next left."

* * *

Raph parks his motorcycle in an alley. He picks up Hazel, "You're heavy," he teases. He climbs up to the rooftop and he lets her sit on his lap.

"It's beautiful.." Hazel says.

"It's home," Raph notes, "Trust me, the night sky is so much prettier than the same view in the day time."

"Don't your brothers only go out at night?" Hazel asks, "How would you know?"

"..I used to skip school.." Raph says, "I'd go up here and go on patrol with a friend of mine."

"..Oh."

"But that was before you," Raph says, quickly. Hazel looks at him. "Well.." Raph restates, "before drama. Dad had me go to drama, school, and such. I don't know if it was to get me to tell him what was bothering me, or to get my temper in check. It worked either way."

"What was bothering you?" Hazel asks.

Raph takes a deep breath, and sighs, "I.. uh.. still liked someone, and they hated me. Plus, they were unavailable and I knew it. But seeing them together.. it was painful."

Hazel thinks about his explanation. "It was Chloe, wasn't it?"

"How did-?" Raph stops and nods, "Yeah."

'That's why she didn't want me around him,' Hazel realizes, "She has it all wrong," she states, "it was probably a misunderstanding."

Raph nods, but inside, he knows it wasn't. He messed up, thinking going to Chloe as a masked hero would make her like him. 'I was a jerk,' he notes.

* * *

Raph's motorcycle put-puts into Hazel's driveway at ten forty-six. He gets off the bike and walks her up to the house again. They just stand there a moment. "Well.. goodnight," Raph says. He starts to turn away.

"Wait," Hazel says, drawing him back.

"Yeah?" He asks. Raph sees Hazel looking at him. The moon is in a crescent above them, shining it's light on her. She smiles at him. Raph walks closer, slipping his hand behind her neck.

His calloused, cold hand on her skin sends signals to Hazel's brain. Raph sees the pink come to her cheeks and can't help but smirk playfully. "What are you thinking about?" Hazel asks.

After a beat of silence, Raph leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "You are beautiful," he whispers. Hazel's blush deepens. She bites the edge of her lower lip, looking at Raph. His face is still right next to hers.

"..You missed," Hazel whispers back. She knows he wants to kiss her. Now it's Raph's turn to have heat flare in his cheeks.

He leans forward and presses his lips to hers. For a moment, it feels as though they are in the heart of a fireworks show. He backs off, still feeling the buzz.

Hazel is smiling, that being her first kiss. "Goodnight, Raph." She lets go of his hand and turns to the house. She stifles a giggle and a groan when she sees her grandma watching them from the window. Raph sees this too, but only for a moment.

"Goodnight.." he says. He waits until she's safe inside, then walks back to the bike. Hazel has her helmet, so Raph sets his on his head and starts the engine. He looks up at the moon, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

* * *

 **Now, I am not saying that the first kiss on the first date is what I would do.**

 **Buuut, I know that Raph is very passionate, doesn't think, and is all in or nothing. So yeah, I can imagine he would kiss his lady on the first date.**

 ***silently wondering if Chloe and Leo have even kissed... can't remember..***


	44. Chapter 44

**Now.. what about that morning? Somebodies bound to be cal-**

 **Raph: Don't spoil it!**

 **Me: *sigh* Just read.**

* * *

Hazel wakes up. She stares at her clock and then turns onto her back to look at the ceiling. She giggles a moment, remembering the night before. 'He kissed me!' She squeals in her head.

She takes out her phone without thinking and dials up Chloe. She waits, sitting up. She rocks back and forth, giddy. =Hello?= Chloe asks through the receiver.

"Chloe!" Hazel says, chipper despite just waking up.

=..Morning Hazel..= she says. Hazel hears her friend hit the pillow again, tired.

"Are you up?" Hazel asks.

=..No.=

"Well," Hazel takes a deep breath, "I have something to tell you." She waits a moment as Chloe slowly sits up.

=I'm listening=

Hazel beams, "Raph took me out last night."

=..What?= Chloe asks, thinking it's absurd.

"Uh huh, he did," Hazel confirms, "We went to the movies and got ice cream." She lays back on the bed, "He's sweet, Chloe. He really cares about me."

=You are being naive,= Chloe states.

"I can't be happy?" Hazel asks, sitting up.

=No, I'm saying he can't make you happy=

"He already did," Hazel says.

=...Choose your words carefully, Hazel= Chloe says slowly, on the verge of a outburst.

Hazel straightens her shoulders, legs crossed below her, "Raph kissed me."

* * *

Chloe stares at the turquoise covers beneath her. She was woken up at, she checks the time, seven thirty on a weekend to be told that her best friend was kissed by the guy she despises.

"He.. what?" Chloe asks.

=He kissed me. Well, first it was on the cheek, so I said something like he missed because he was so close. And _then_ he kissed me on the lips. It was amazing Chloe-=

"Hazel!" Chloe stresses, "That was your first kiss!"

=I know! Isn't it great!= Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose.

'It's too early for a headache,' she moans to herself. "Hazel.."

=Yeah?=

"He took my first kiss too." Hazel goes silent. Chloe huffs, "He's trouble, okay?"

=..You have him wrong, Chloe= Hazel says, =He's a good person=

"You don't know what he did," Chloe says back.

=Liked you even though you were with Leo?= It's Chloe's turn to be quiet. =He told me, Chloe-=

"That isn't it," Chloe says quickly.

=Then tell me already!= Hazel yells, =I have a right to know!=

Chloe takes a deep breath, then tells her about Raph's late night visits as a masked hero, not telling Chloe who he was, and fighting with Leo about it all. When she's done, she stays on the phone for a few seconds longer before speaking. "Do you understand?"

=..I understand. You are holding a grudge= Hazel's end clicks from being hung up. Chloe groans.

'Hazel is naive, stubborn, and a hopeless romantic. The only way to stop this is to go to its source.' Chloe stands up and starts getting ready to go. She has a conversation to get over with.

* * *

Chloe stomps up the walk and knocks. April opens the door, since she stayed over. "Hi- Chloe?" She asks as the blond teen brushes passed her. Chloe locks her eyes on Raph and starts over to him.

"You're a real creep, you know that!" She yells at him. He stands up, looking at her. He had a smile on his face, but now his brow is furrowed.

"What?" He asks.

"Hazel called me," Chloe says, "You just can't leave a decent girl alone, can you!"

"Raph..?" Leo asks. He is sitting on the couch, watching the argument.

"I took Hazel to the movies!" Raph yells back at Chloe, "It's not the same as appearing at her window."

"Okay.." Chloe says, thoroughly irritated, "Look, that is my best friend! I'm not going to have her heart broken over a guy that-!"

"You don't get to choose her life!" Raph yells, "You don't get to choose mine! She can take care of herself."

"Yeah? Well then leave her alone! Because she apparently doesn't know the difference between illusion and reality." Chloe turns around and storms back out the door. It slams, April still standing there.

The redhead just stares into space a moment then decides, "I'm going to talk to Donnie about my.. science test." She turns to the stairs. She walks up to go to give the pair of brothers some privacy.

Raph huffs, turning away from looking where he last saw Chloe. "Why is she still defensive around me?" He looks to Leo. Leo just shrugs. "You're her boyfriend."

As Raph sits down, Leo replies, "Doesn't mean I know everything going on in her head."

"..Maybe Hazel talked to her," Raph thinks. He groans, understanding, "I've learned my lesson, Chloe!" He says to the air. "Hazel's just.." Raph smiles, genuinely, "She's amazing. She just what I need."

"What?" Leo asks.

"A sweet girl who can both put up with a stubborn temper and patch up wounds," Raph says, chuckling. "Who knew I'd actually find someone like that?"

"What could Hazel have told her that would make her that-" Leo looks at Raph. Raph becomes uncomfortable with the stare. "You got back pretty late," he says.

"What!?" Raph asks, "You honestly think-!"

"I was only making an observation," Leo says quickly, "I'm assuming nothing. But honestly, what happened?"

Raph doesn't want to tell Leo. It's something private, something that is his and Hazel's. But Leo isn't letting his gaze up. "..We kissed."

Leo's eyebrows go up a half inch. "Ohh.." They both understand how that could bother Chloe.

"I really care about her, Leo," Raph says, "I feel calm around Hazel."

"You? Calm?" Leo shrugs teasingly, "Might as well keep her around then." Raph punches him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"It's yer other arm that's injured Leo," Raph says, turning on the tv.

Leo rubs his left shoulder, "I still felt it though."

"Oh," Raph says, "S-Sorry.."

"Is that because of Hazel, too?" Leo teases again.

"I wouldn't be surprised." The guys watch a bit of the current show on that morning.

"I think that Chloe doesn't believe you," Leo says. Raph looks at him. "It is easier for her to believe something if she sees it, or feels it."

Raph is going to reply, but his phone goes off. He stands up and walks over to where it is laying on the kitchen counter. He sees the ID and smiles. "It's Hazel. She texted me."

"Now you sound like Donnie," Leo comments.

"Shut up, shellhead." Raph says, selecting the message.

 _Hey Raph, come over? -H_

"She wants me to come over today," Raph says.

"We don't need you here, go on," Leo says. Raph smiles and stows his phone in his pocket. "And Raph?" Leo adds as Raph opens the door. "I'll talk to Chloe. She'll come around."

"I hope so," Raph says, "we'll be siblings-in-laws if you pop the question." Raph leaves and mounts his bike.

* * *

The front wheel of Raph's bike splashes through slush as it slows down outside Hazel's house. Raph pushes out the kickstand and gets off. He starts up the walkway, taking his helmet with.

But he stops for a split second. The door is open, haphazardly. The welcome mat is askew. And it's quiet.

Raph runs at the door. "Hazel?" He asks, stepping through the door. There are signs of a struggle.

A pot is knocked over, shattered. The rug is rumpled. There is a few spots of red on the wood floor. And then Raph sees Grandma Reinberg on her back at the short flight of stairs.

"Mrs. Reinberg," he says, at her side. He helps her sit up.

"Raphael?" She asks, looking at him, dazed.

"Yep," he says, taking her hand to steady her.

"Thank the Lord you came.." she pauses, touching her head, "I could not stop them.. they-"

"Who?" Raph asks, looking at her head for any injuries. There is no blood, but she has a nasty bump.

"These men. They broke into the house.. they took my Hazel.."

"What did they look like?" Raph asks, taking out his t-phone.

"One, he was big. The other was smaller, darker skin." Raph looks up at her, his finger hovering over the nine. "Black hair, like a.. mm.. I don't know the-"

"Afro?" Raph asks.

"Yes, that is it. And knives, he had knives." Raph calls nine one one, asking for an ambulance. He's bristling from what happened, but doesn't leave her side until the doctors arrive to help. Then he gets up and walks out the door.

"Hazel's been kidnapped by the Foot," Raph says into his t-phone. Leo and the others have the phone on speaker on the other side.

=Is it connected to us?= Leo asks.

"It has to. Why else would they risk something like this?" Raph argues.

Donnie is thinking on the other side, =Maybe they saw you go into her house while you were missing,= he suggests.

"I hope it was that, and not because there was a tracker in that serum," Raph states. Donnie doesn't say it's possible, so he feels safer about it. All the time, Raph is thinking, 'Stupid stupid stupid. I should have been careful.'

=Did they leave a note, anything?=

"No," Raph says, "I'm going after her."

=Raph, this is a team thing-=

"It's my fault Leo!" Raph yells, "I need to fix this. I have to make it up to her, you know that. You all are too injured to fight, so I'm doing this alone. I'll bring her back, safe and sound. She deserves that."

Raph shuts off his t-phone and takes his mask out of his pocket, which he's learned to keep on his person at all times. He shoves it back in, puts on his helmet and starts off down the road.

* * *

 **About Raph and Chloe - Just talk about it already! Oyi people..**

 **About Raph's visit to her home - ..Welp, the Foot were bound to appear at some point.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Mission Time!**

 ***clears throat* Which means we have to be serious. *crosses arms***

* * *

Raph stands on the opposite side of the street from the Foot Headquarters, red mask over his green eyes. The large dark gray building with slanted upper windows actually looks less menacing in the day time. But Raph knows what lies within.

He watches the guards in plain clothes patrol the border. They switch into their ninja gear in more nightly hours. Raph waits until the guard walks around the corner. Then he jumps down and waits for the next round to pass by. He sprints across the empty road, an unusual sight if you don't know the neighborhood.

He stops by the door, but another ninja starts around the corner. He walks by the door, hearing something. But Raph is already on the ledge above the frame. Once the ninja stops, Raph ambushes him, knocking him out. He drags him to a spot where he won't be seen. Then, before another can walk around, Raph slips inside.

The corridor is much darker compared to the daylight outside. Raph stares at the door leading to the Shredder's 'throne room.' He only has a few tantos in his back pockets, but they'll have to do.

He feels a hand on his shoulder. Raph turns around, pulling out one of the small blades. The neck is points to is Leo's. "Leo..?" Raph whispers. Leo has his twin katanas on his back, blue mask, and full gear.

"I wasn't going to let you do this yourself," Leo whispers back.

"Go home, you can't fight."

"The others can't fight. I can. Besides, I thought you might want these," Leo produces Raph's sais. Raph takes them and nods to Leo. He turns back and they start for the door. Leo had brought both his katanas, but he fears he will only be able to use one.

Raph kicks open the door and rushes inside. Leo is right next to him. Oroku Saki, the Shredder, sits on his stone seat, looking down at them. "Turtles, I've been waiting for you," he tells them.

"Where, is she," Raph states slowly, holding his sais in front of him. The armor clad villain before them just laughs.

"You can't defeat me, Turtle-Boy."

"It's Ninja Turtle, Shredhead," Raph says, blood boiling. He's got no time for this.

"That remains to be seen." Karai appears out of nowhere and swings her sword at Leo. He ducks and takes out one of his katanas.

"What's wrong Ao kame (blue turtle), something wrong with your arm?" she asks. Leo counters and flips back.

He holds his sword in front of him. "I don't need two to beat you, Karai," he says. Raph is ready to assist his brother, but he gets knocked to the floor by Bradford. Raph flips back up and readies his sais.

"Please, I could take you with my eyes closed," Bradford states. Raph flips one sai so it is pointing down and motions Bradford forward. He smirks and does so. Raph slides under him as he tries a kick. Raph flips up, double kicking him in the shoulder blade. He lands, seeing Shredder watching both fights with pleasure.

"Hey Dogpound!" Raph says, standing back up. Bradford looks at him, a scowl crossing his smug face.

"Don't call me that," he warns.

Raph blocks his punches and kicks, all the while responding with, "What? Do you prefer Rahzar?" Bradford can't take Raph's taunting. He becomes sloppy in his movements. Then Raph sneaks behind him, out of his vision.

Bradford looks around, "Where are you!?" He asks.

"Fool!" Shredder yells, "He's-"

"Right here," Raph says. Bradford turns around, only to receive a swift uppercut. He stands for a moment, but then falls to the floor. Raph charges at Shredder, "Tell me where she is or so help me-!" He and the master ninja circle each other. Raph knows that he can't beat him alone, but he isn't exactly thinking at the moment.

"Coming for her is a sign of weakness," Shredder says, "The oldest trick in history."

"Just because you couldn't have a happily ever after doesn't mean others shouldn't!" Raph yells. He ducts a swipe from Shredder's gauntlet blades. But his jacket is gripped from his other hand and pulled close to his enemy.

"How could you know my history?" Shredder asks, "..Raphael." Raph's eyes grow wide, but then they turn white. He thrusts his elbow into the opening of Shredder's armor, forcing his arm to let go. Then he spins around, striking his jaw with his foot.

Shredder backs up, dazed for a moment. He is surprised the boy managed to stun him. When he looks up, Raph is gone. Karai is coughing from the remains of a smoke bomb, a sliver of a cut on her cheek.

* * *

Leo and Raph meet up in the prison under the base. The only place that Raph could think she'd be at is under there. 'If she's here at all,' Raph notes. He looks at Leo. Leo waits for him to say something. "Split up and search for her," Raph decides. Leo nods and starts off. Raph takes the other hallway and looks in each cell, sais ready for anything.

He turns a corner, into a rounded end of the hall. Cells line the curve, one of which is not empty like the others. "..Raph..?" Hazel asks, looking up. Raph smiles and rushes over to her. He picks the lock and practically rips the door off. He kneels in front of her.

Hazel's been crying. Raph gives her a brief look over, noting a few scrapes. "I'm here Hazel," Raph says soothingly, "I'm gettin' ya outta here. C'mon." He helps her stand. She closes her eyes, feeling dizzy. When she looks up, she screams.

Raph turns around and barely has enough time to duck. Xever is there, knives out. Raph picks up Hazel and bolts for the door. He sets her down. "Raph?" Hazel looks at him.

"Go, now!" Raph yells. He turns around to face Xever. Hazel is scared stiff, watching the two circle each other. Raph has his sais out again.

"You couldn't resist coming to save her," Xever states, "you are as predictable as your leader." Raph motions for Hazel to leave. She starts down the hall, hearing the fight behind her. Leo comes around the bend and sees her.

"Hazel," he says. He puts his arm around her shoulders to support the girl. He ignores his own shoulder.

"Raph.." She points back, "he's fighting someone back there." Leo looks to down the hall and nods. He helps her sit down, propped against the wall.

"We'll both be back soon," Leo says. He leaves and joins the fight against Xever. He avoids the blades in the enemy's skilled hands and gets shell back to jacket with Raph. "We need to go," he tells his hot headed brother.

Raph nods. They both charge at Xever. Raph goes over, Leo goes under, sweeping out his legs. Leo plants a smoke bomb behind them. Raph runs straight for Hazel and scoops her up without a pause in his steps.

Leo catches up and stores his katana away. Leo keeps ahead, taking out any foot ninjas that come in their path. He leads them to the street and they go take a few alleyways until he deems it safe.

"Hazel.." Raph says. He sits down on the ground, wiped from the hard sprint while carrying someone. Hazel looks up at him from his lap, fresh tears on her cheeks. He wipes them away, his other hand in her hair. "You're safe now, you're alright." She nods and leans against his chest.

"Thank you.." she says. Leo has his t-phone out. He calls Master Yoshi to pick them up.

"He's coming," Leo says. Raph reaches up and takes off his mask. Leo does the same and produces a bag for his gear. Raph's sais are added to the pile and they wait until the car arrives.

"I should.. probably find my motorcycle," Raph decides. Then he remembers something. "Leo, there's something important the guys need to know. As well as Dad."

* * *

 **Uh oh...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hazel's safe and sound.**

* * *

Donnie had told them to bring Hazel straight to the infirmary when she arrived. She sits on a chair while he looks her over from his wheelchair. "Is Grandma-?"

"Your grandmother is at the hospital, Hazel," Master Yoshi informs, "she will be well cared for. Not much other than a bump on the head."

"Hazel," Raph asks, "what happened?"

Hazel takes a breath and then explains, "I was coming down the stairs to join Grandma for brunch and then the door busted open. These two guys-"

"Xever and Bradford," Raph fills in.

"Also known as Fishface and Rahzar," Mikey also states. The others turn and look at him, "But, you know.. either works. ..Continue," he smiles.

"They went straight for me. I tried to get to the living room, my phone was there. But they didn't let me. Grandma tried helping, but those guys were strong."

Raph had been listening intently and asks, "You didn't have your phone before coming down the stairs?"

"No," Hazel shakes her head. Raph sighs, feeling a little stupid. "Why?"

"I was at your house because your phone texted me."

"How would they know which number to call?" Chloe asks. She was over when Raph told them about Hazel.

"Well.. I had his name in my contacts," Hazel says, crossing her arms.

"But they don't know who we are," Donnie explains.

"Well.." Raph fiddles with his thumbs. Leo looks at him.

"'Well..' what?" He asks.

"..When they may or may not have seen me enter her house.." Raph says, "I wasn't wearing my, mask." He ducks his head so he doesn't see their surprised and disappointed stares.

"How do you know?"

"Shredder actually said my full name," Raph states.

"Well he hasn't forgotten us- ow!" Mikey complains, looking at Leo. "Raph wasn't going to say it."

"Raph.." Donnie puts his hand on Raph's shoulder, "he doesn't know it's all of us."

"Four ninjas-" Raph says, shrugging the hand off.

"Hey," April says, crossing her arms.

"Four _boy_ ninjas," Raph corrects, "four brothers. He's going to put two and two together."

Master Yoshi stands in front of his disheartened son. The room goes quiet. "It was bound to happen someday," he assures.

"What happens now? We move away?" Mikey asks.

Master Yoshi thinks, "He would have struck the past few weeks, but that is not the case. Perhaps he does not know where we live. We shall have to keep a close watch on the Foot."

Raph nods as he understands he is not being blamed for their identities being compromised, by anybody. He looks at Hazel. She's still sitting on the chair. He walks over and crouches next to her. Donnie is looking over her injuries again, since his task was paused by the conversation.

Raph sets his hand on Hazel's. She leans against his shoulder, tired. Chloe watches the pair. Raph looks down at Hazel's tousled hair, like she was the source of light in the world.

"You should probably stay here for the time being, Hazel," Master Yoshi says, "Until your grandmother goes home."

"Won't the Foot try to attack her again?" Leo asks. Hazel sits up at this.

"She could be taught ninjutsu," Raph suggests. Chloe glares at him. "Sensei, you could teach her self-defense."

"I am willing to add her to April's lessons. Miss?" Master Yoshi looks at Hazel. She nods. "And perhaps you would like to join us, Chloe?"

Chloe shrugs, "I kind of miss it."

"At least I get to see what Chloe did with her extra hours at school," Hazel says. Raph wraps his arm around her shoulder and smiles assuringly. Hazel smiles back and leans on his shoulder again. Her finger traces a scar on his forearm.

Chloe sees Raph acting tenderly around her and changes her gaze to look at Leo. He nods. "Raph?" Chloe asks. Raph looks up, as does Hazel. "Can I talk to you please?"

Raph nods, "Sure." He pats Hazel's hand and then stands up. He walks with Chloe to the elevator for privacy.

"I was with the guys when you called," she says once the doors close.

"Ah," Raph replies, showing he's listening.

"More importantly, I heard how scared you were," Chloe adds.

The elevator bell rings and Raph steps out. Chloe follows. "I really love her, Chloe," he says, "She helped me even when she had no clue what was going on. And then when she did know, she still kept to that. She can handle my temper, but I feel like I don't even have it when I'm around her." Raph takes a deep breath, "she brings out the calm in me."

"Hm," Chloe states.

"I know I'm over you. I'm sorry for not telling you guys about that.." He rubs the back of his neck.

"You're forgiven," Chloe says. Raph looks up at her. "I think we both should have talked sooner."

"Do you think, we can be friends?" Raph asks.

Chloe nods, smiling, "Sure." They shake on it.

* * *

 **Whew.. That's OVER! Yes, finally. The overprotective best friend is no longer** **skeptical!**

 **And... Shredder knows who Raph is. And possibly his brothers.  
** **Oh dear.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Last chapter everybody! Boy does time fly.**

* * *

The elevator door opens and Raph and Chloe step through. April is next to Hazel, who is now sitting on the table. Donnie is talking to his father, Mikey and Leo nearby to either listen, or think of how to put this into a comic.

Donnie sees the pair enter out of the corner of his eye. "Let's give Hazel some space everyone. Raph, can you stay with her?" He asks.

Raph nods. He sees Donnie's reason for picking him, and is thankful. The others walk out of the infirmary back to the first floor. Raph walks over to Hazel and sits next to her. Hazel seems to deflate as the elevator dings. She leans against Raph's shoulder, still shaken.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," he says softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She nods.

"..How are you all able to live like this?" She asks.

Raph is surprised by her question. "Well.. it ain't easy. But we protect the city. Someone's gotta do it."

"Like the police?" She asks.

"We don't go after the common crooks. Although yes.. on patrol we help if we are needed. But our fight is with the Foot, the people that hurt you."

Hazel goes quiet again and Raph comforts her with his presence alone. After careful thinking, Hazel looks at him, "What will you do when you are no longer a Ninja Turtle?"

"..What?" Raph asks, confused.

"You know.. when you are done with the heroics?" Hazel asks. Raph had never thought about not being a Ninja Turtle.

"Umm.. I don't know," he answers, "I guess it depends on who I end up spending time around."

Hazel sighs, "I doubt anything will be the same when I go back home."

Raph smiles a little, "Well, it won't be completely different."

"Like what?"

"..You'll still go to school," he says, "You'll live in the same place, your grandma will be there.. and..."

"..What?" Hazel asks when he doesn't finish.

"..Maybe I could take you out again later in the week?" He suggests. Hazel's cheeks turn a deep pink, remembering how well their first date went.

"I-I'd like that," she admits, batting her lashes. He turns to look at her. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. His hand flies up to the side of her face and adjusts it so his lips meet hers.

He feels her arms reach around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Hazel melts at the passion her senses tell her of. They touch foreheads and Raph takes a moment to breathe. "You.. are the island amid the torrent of my temper," Raph says to her, low enough in case someone is eavesdropping on the other side of the elevator door. "You've helped me find solid ground again."

"Looks like you've learned.. Shakespeare," Hazel teases. Raph smirks and leans in again. He couldn't have fallen for anyone else like this. No one.

* * *

 **Awww!**

 **And she responds with a tiny bit of teasing. Hehe..**

 **Now.. I used to write _all_ the stories I'd finished. But.. there are kinda a lot now. So.. Oh!  
I forgot to mention 'Didn't Have to Leave'!  
Yes for those of you that haven't seen it, I wrote a five chapter story (TMNT 2003) called.. the thing in quotes above /\\. It is already finished because I was bored and for some reason my brain does not want to work on Sentōki. *sigh***

 **Hope you like it!**

 **And never fret, the next story of 'A Turtle's Heart' will be Donnie's. Buuuut.. you have to wait until summer. Sorry.**

 **I love you all~!**

 **-Created to Write**


End file.
